The Next Step Cast: Brittany & Trevor
by TNS and Twilight Author Girl
Summary: This is a Trittany fanfic. This story will contain mature content. A hidden love blooms to something big when Brittany and Trevor admit their feelings for each other. A love, a wedding, an angry ex. The drama is endless. But most importantly the romance and dancing. Told mainly from the point of views of Brittany Raymond and Trevor Tordjman. Sorry, I'm bad a summaries. R&R plz
1. Chapter 1: Do You Love Me?

**CHAPTER 1: Do You Love Me?**

**Trevor's POV**

I stood off to the side and watched her as she danced her solo with so much emotion. The grace and beauty radiated from her, as well as the hurt and pain. And I couldn't help but feel responsible for a small amount of the pain she gave off. I was playing the boy who just broke her heart. There was this tug in my chest that compelled me to go out there and wrap my arms around her, and hold her tight until the pain gave away. But it was always in the back of my mind that she was just acting and didn't love me. Brittany was her own person, she just played Riley. And Riley loved James. But there was a large part of me that wanted Brittany to love me. Why were these feelings slowly killing me?

**Brittany's POV**

I saw Trevor standing in the corner watching me as I did my painful solo. And at the end of this I would have to cry. And I hated crying, everyone knew that. Once I started, I had to cry it out. Even if it was fake crying. I bet the crew thought it was weird when this strange girl does an emotional scene and then goes and sobs in a corner. I was such a freak. I saw Trevor give me a gentle sympathetic smile. Something he doesn't do often since he hides his emotions so well. And that frustrated me. I had this odd feeling that he felt something for me. But when was he going to show it?


	2. Chapter 2: Are You Sure?

**CHAPTER 2: Are You Sure?**

**Trevor's POV**

I continued to watch as Brittany's solo ended and she started to whimper and then sob, then Alexandra walked in and held Brit in her arms as she sobbed. Then the director yelled cut and said that was good and that we could move on. Brit started to walk out with her bag, still trying to stop crying. I hurried after her and slowly approached her, wrapping my arms around her from behind. She turned in my arms and cried into my shirt. I just held her tight. After standing there for a minute, I scooped her up in my arms and took her to "Studio B", which was unoccupied. I set her down on the couch that was in there and she stayed snuggled up to me, still silently sobbing. I rubbed circles on her back and pushed a strand of hair from her face as she slowly calmed down. I took my thumb and wiped away the tears still in her eyes.

"You okay?" I asked gently. She took a second and then looked at me and nodded.

"I-I'll be fine. This happens all the time," she said, trying to reassure me. I looked into her eyes for a moment,

"Brit… we're best friends. I know when something's bothering you." I said, and she turned her head away, bangs falling in her eyes again. I got down on my knees on the floor in front of her. Her eyes briefly met mine, "You're not crying from the scene… something actually is bothering you,"

She took a breath, "Trevor I don't want to talk about it" she protested and went to pick up her bag again, but I caught her hand in mine before she could grab the bag. She paused and looked at our hands, twined together. I looked at her, forcing her to cave under pressure.

"We need to talk…" I said. She was silent for a moment again.

"Fine… but not here and not now." She finally said.

"I'll come over to your place after shooting," I said, as she took her hand away from mine and walked out with her bag. And I watched her go….

**Brittany's POV**

I walked out of the room and went to my change room to put my own clothes on. Great, I thought to myself. Now Trevor was coming over to my house, it would just be the two of us and I would have to tell him my feelings. I was not prepared or looking forward to this. Why did I agree to it?

I drove home at a fairly fast speed, and rushed inside.

"Mom?!" I called, but there was no answer. I wandered into the kitchen and there was a note on the table:

_Brit,_

_I'll be gone until 2am. Nothing to worry about. _

_Love ya'_

_-Mom_

Nice… I noted sarcastically in my head. I went to my room and set my bag in the corner. I guessed since this was happening tonight, I was gonna have to clean my room, some of the house, and take a shower because I was all sweaty from dancing. I started with cleaning my room, which was the biggest mess. My clothes were everywhere and several undergarments had missed the laundry bin. I gathered everything and took it downstairs to the laundry room. Then I rushed back upstairs to pick up all my things and make my bed perfectly. As I was fixing the pillows, a picture of Trevor and I fell onto the floor. I picked it up, looking at it for a few moments before carefully putting it back on my bulletin board that was just for my pictures, and then continued with my cleaning. It took me only 15 minutes to clean my room to perfection, and then I moved onto my other tasks. I finally made it through the shower and put on some nice, fresh clothes. I blow dried my hair, and then double checked everything before I put some nice music over the houses entire stereo system. I listened as my five favorite Next Step songs played: Rewind, Hero, Heartbreaker, When The War Is Over, and Tied To You. I had managed to get a copy of the music from the sound department. Since I had ten minutes until Trevor was supposed to show up, I pushed some furniture around and made room on the hardwood floor for me to practice some moves. I needed to work on the technique to the Nationals duet, so I waited until Heartbreaker came on and then danced around, careful not to hit anything with my feet.

I got so caught up in my dancing that I didn't notice that Trevor had walked in and was standing in the doorway, watching me. I didn't turn around until I heard clapping and then my face turned beet red when I saw him.

"Hi," I said, embarrassed that he had caught me dancing. It was different when I had to do it for the show, but when I did it in my own time, it was weird. I turned the music down.

"You seem happier," he stated.

"Kind of," I said.

"Do you still wanna talk?" he asked sweetly. I nodded, and then turned to go to my room. I sat back on my bed, head on the head board, and Trevor entered. He stopped halfway in and looked around. Then his eyes fell to the picture bulletin board. He looked over all the pictures. Some were funny, like the Halloween picture of me in my Robin Hood costume. Others were cute, like a picture of me with my Starbucks coffee. But some were embarrassing. Like the 15 pictures of me and Trevor. He pointed to one and looked at me, eyebrows raised.

"What happened to this one?" he asked. I looked around him and he was tracing a heart that was drawn around the two of us in red marker. I felt my cheeks get warm,

"My sister did that to bug me," I quickly lied. He smiled,

"Did it work?"

I just shrugged my shoulders in a "it kinda did" way. The truth was I drew that. I had hung that picture up when I came home. The reason it was under my pillow was because I didn't want anyone to see the heart I drew. "Stupid!" I scolded myself mentally. Trevor took off his jacket and put it on the back of my chair that was in the corner. He climbed up on the bed and sat opposite from me.


	3. Chapter 3: More Than Friends

**CHAPTER 3: More Than Friends**

**Trevor's POV**

I sat across the bed from Brittany. She told me that the heart on the picture of us was done by her sister, but I knew she was lying. I knew exactly what Brittany's hearts looked like. Did she actually like me? Or was I just crazy? I looked at her with this gentle look I've been practicing. Brit seems to talk when I give her that look. I was pretty sure she liked me, and I was determined to get her to admit it to me and to herself.

"So…are you ok?" I asked her. She didn't look at me. She just sat there, rubbing her left arm with her right hand. It was something she did all the time, and my guess was because she was nervous and maybe a little insecure about the marks on her arm.

"I'm….fine," she said plainly. I could tell there was tension in the room. I was almost certain now that she was hiding the fact that she liked me. I just had to find a way to get it out of her. I looked her in the eyes.

"Brit… I know something's bothering you and you need to tell me" I said. She remained quiet. I grew frustrated and decided I would tell her my feelings. "Fine then, can I tell you what's bothering me and then you tell me what's bothering you?" I offered.

"Ok," she said.

"Well, I like this girl I work with. And I mean, I think she likes me too, but she won't say anything. She's really sweet, and a great dancer, especially at contemporary and hip hop. She's perfect in every way. From her hair, to her smile, and all the adorable things she does. She's beautiful, kind, caring, creative, and…. She's sitting right in front of me," I finished. I looked back at her and there was a sweet smile on her face. She was speechless. "Brit, I really like you, and… I'd like it if we could be more than just friends…." I said. She didn't hesitate for long before nodding. "Really?" I asked, actually shocked. She nodded again, a huge grin coming across her face. I couldn't believe it! She actually said yes. I hopped off the bed and rushed closer to her, kissing her cheek and then she hugged me, a lot longer than we usually did. When she let go of me, she just smiled.

"You know, I really like you too…" she added. I smiled.

"How about a movie?" I suggested.

"That sounds good," she said, jumping off the bed to search a shelf for a movie. She pulled one out and held it up, "Touchdown in Tutu's?" she asked.

"That's a real movie?" I said, shocked. She looked at me,

"You didn't know?" she questioned. I shook my head.

"No, but let's watch it," I said. She put it into the DVD player she had in her room, hooked up to a flat screen. I hit the lights and we both climbed back onto the bed as the movie started. Brit snuggled up to me and I put my arm around her.

**Brittany's POV**

I sat on the bed and watched the movie with Trevor, his arm around my shoulder, and I was snuggled up to his chest. Watching was a loose term. I had a million different things running through my head at the moment, and had a hard time focusing on the movie. I couldn't believe Trevor had just asked me to be his girlfriend! What will everyone say when we get to the set tomorrow? How would I break the news to my parents? How are things gonna work out now, since in the story line of the show, I was supposed to hate James? I tried to push the thoughts away and enjoy the moment.

The two of us were completely silent during the movie, with the occasional laugh or sigh. When Trevor got up to go to the bathroom, I put my pyjamas on so if I fell asleep, I wouldn't be in clothes. When Trevor returned we continued the movie. I felt sleepy, and even though I tried to stay awake, I felt myself dozing off on several occasions. I felt Trevor's lips brush my forehead before I fell asleep. That night, all I dreamt about was Trevor and I…

**Trevor's POV**

Brit fell asleep in my arms, so I waited until the movie finished, and then turned everything off and pulled a blanket over her. It was about 1 am so her mom would be home soon, but I didn't feel comfortable leaving her here alone. So I sat at the end of the hallway. I could see the main entrance and Brit's bedroom door. I didn't really know how to kill the hour, so I just thought about dance, about filming, about the set, about me, about Brit, and what happened between us tonight. I think I was still in shock that she actually said yes to being my girlfriend.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't know how long I was thinking until I heard the front door open and Mrs. Raymond walked in. She spotted me at the end of the hallway and smiled, slightly surprised.

"Oh, Trevor! What are you doing here at this hour?" she asked as she set her things down. I didn't move, just looked at her as I spoke,

"I came over to visit with Brittany after filming ended for the day. We talked and watched a movie, but she fell asleep. So I turned everything off, threw a blanket over her, and I was waiting for you to get back. I just didn't feel right leaving her here alone" I explained. Mrs. R leaned against the doorframe.

"That was very kind of you. I'm sure she would appreciate it" she said, with a kind smile. I stood up. "You should get going Trevor. You have filming tomorrow, you don't wanna miss," she added. I nodded and put my shoes on, showing myself out.

"Have good night, ma'am" I said, before leaving.


	4. Chapter 4: How About That First Date?

**CHAPTER 4: How About That First Date?**

**Brittany's POV**

I woke up when my alarm went off at 7:30am. I sat up, rubbed my eyes and reached for my phone on my nightstand. I looked at it and saw that I got a message from Trevor 10 minutes ago. I opened it and read:

_Morning beautiful :) Can't wait to see you 3 xoxo_

I blushed as I read it. He was so sweet. I never thought I would be the girl would get good morning texts from her… boyfriend. I pondered on that word. The thought of Trevor being my boyfriend was such a foreign thought to me. But I didn't have long to think. I had to get ready and leave by quarter after eight. So I got out of bed and put on a decent outfit. My black skinny jeans with a black and white stripped top, along with my favourite pair of boots looked good. I straightened my short brown hair, and avoided make up since it would all come off for filming anyway. I grabbed my bag from the corner and was about to leave, when I noticed Trevor's jacket, still hanging on the chair. So I threw it on over top of my outfit, threw on my sunglasses, and headed out to the kitchen. My mom was sitting in the living room, so I sat down in a chair across from her. She looked up from the book she was reading and smiled.

"Good morning. Did you have fun last night?" she asked. I assumed she was talking about Trevor, but if Trevor had left when I fell asleep, how did my mom know he was ever here? I nodded, answering her question. "What movie did you watch with Trevor?" she asked. So she did know…

"Uh… Touchdown in Tutu's," I said. She smiled and looked back at her book.

"He seems like a nice guy, hun. Real sweet. Don't know too many guys who would stay and wait until someone came home before he left," she added, face still in her book. I was taken by surprise a bit, but at the same time my heart seemed to melt a little.

"He- he stayed?" I asked, a smile forming on my lips. My mother looked up again.

"Yes dear. He said he didn't feel right leaving you here alone, so he sat and waited for me," she said and my smile grew.

"So you think he's ok, then?" I asked.

"He's a wonderful kid," she beamed. "You'd better go or you'll be later for filming," she added right after. I realized she was right so I hugged her goodbye and jumped in my car and drove to set. I breathed in the smell of Trevor that was on his jacket as I drove, eager to see him...

**Trevor's POV**

I was at the set already and several other people were here. I was standing on the 'Studio A' set, listening to Frank and Chloe run a few things by other cast members. Then I saw Brittany walk in through the "Studio A door" and the room seemed to light up for me. I smiled as she made her way over to me. I noticed she's wearing my jacket that I forgot at her house. The next thing I know, she's wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me tightly. When she finally let go of me I looked at her,

"What was that all about?" I asked, quiet enough so our conversation could stay private.

"Thank you," she simply says. I was a little confused.

"For what?" I asked.

"For staying last night, for spending time with me, for the good morning text…" she listed off. I just smiled.

"You're welcome," I said and moved some hair from her face, "and take these off. I wanna be able to see those gorgeous eyes," I added, removing her sunglasses and looking at her warm brown eyes. She smiled, taking her glasses from my hands.

"You're the sweetest. You know that?" she said. I smiled at that, looking at her with kind eyes.

"We'd better go get changed and ready for shooting," I said. She nodded, and we headed to wardrobe.

**Brittany's POV**

When we arrived, the costume lady told us that Trevor and I would be working on our duet today in 'Studio B' instead of doing scenes. So instead, I changed into my actual dance attire, rather than my filming dance attire, and then Trevor and I headed to the other 'Studio' to practice. On the slow walk there, Trevor's took my hand in his, intertwining our fingers like he did yesterday. I smiled to myself and held onto his arm as we walk, my head resting on his shoulder.

We eventually got to the other room, and I had a hard time finding the will power to pry myself from Trevor's arm so no one knew we were together. But I did, and we worked with the choreographer on our dance. We knew everything, but it needed some polishing. Like our lift. I was still having a little trouble with the transition from two legs balanced out, to one leg in the air, while Trevor held me with only one arm. I got scared and had to bail several times. I also need to fix my jump. I was supposed to jump with my arms and legs spread, into Trevor's arms. It was a really high vertical jump, and it was even harder because I had to spread my legs wide enough, in mid-air, for Trevor to safely catch me in his arms, around my thighs.

We warmed up and stretched first, and then began our duet.

**Two hours later….**

We had finally got the duet down and were about to run through it for a one last time when Frank came in. He told Trevor and I that we wouldn't need a perfect duet until we filmed national, so we had to alter the duet a bit to make it look kind bad. So the two of us would have to work out the parts we had to rough up. After Frank left, Trevor and I began on messing with pieces of the duet.

"How about when I go on my toes, kick, and when you're holding my hand, instead of holding on, let go, and you can be like 'it slipped', while I'm on the floor?" I suggested. Trevor looked worried.

"I don't want you to get hurt though, babe," he protested. I was a little taken by surprise at the use of the word 'babe'. I really didn't expect that so soon into our relationship. But maybe it was a normal thing. I appreciated it either way. I snapped back to reality.

"I'll be fine, Trevor," I said, and he reluctantly let me do it. And I was right, I didn't get hurt.

**Trevor's POV**

A few more hours and then we had finished. So Brit and I head to the break room to cool down and wait until they called us to shoot the scenes. I followed Brit into the break room and closed the door behind us. I flopped down on the couch and pulled her down next to me. She squealed in the cutest way when I pulled her. She landed beside me and smiled, laughing. I smiled at her for a long time, trying to hide the surprise I was planning on giving her. She looked at me curiously,

"What are you so happy about?" she asked, putting her legs across my lap. I gave her that kind smile. I guess I should tell her now,

"Are you busy tomorrow night?" I asked her. She thought for a minute,

"Not that I know of. I don't have to be here tomorrow. Why do you ask?" she asked me. I took a quick deep breath, and took her hand in mine,

"I know it might be little early, but… do you wanna go out tomorrow?" I asked. She smiled, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" she asked.

"Yes," I said. Her smile grew,

"Then I'd love too," she said, rubbing the end of her nose against mine. I smiled.

"I'm not tellin' you where we're going though. It's a surprise…." I added. Her smile fell just a small amount, barely noticeable.

"Ok, but can you tell me what I should wear?" she asked, hopeful.

"Just casual," I told her.

"Ok then," she said,

"I'll pick you up at 5 and we'll be home by 11:30." I added. She snuggled closer to me, resting her head in the crook of my neck. We just sat there in silence until I realised Brit had fallen asleep. So I sat there, cradling her in my arms as she slept.


	5. Chapter 5: Our First Date

**CHAPTER 5: Our First Date, And First Something Else**

**Brittany's POV**

I leaned in to kiss him, but he backed away.

"What are you doing?!" he half yelled at me.

"What, I can't kiss my boyfriend?" I asked, kind of hurt. He looked at me like I was insane,

"We're not dating, Brittany," he said, still backing away from me.

"Yes we are Trevor! You asked me if we could be more than just friends" I yelled at him. How could he not remember?

"You're crazy! I have a girlfriend!" he said and turned to walk away from me. I fell to the ground and cried. Maybe I was crazy… "Trevor?" I whispered quietly in between sobs…

I woke up, startled, in Trevor's arms. My chest hurt and my face was wet from tears that spilled from my eyes. I was still crying.

"You ok babe?" Trevor asked, panicked, when I had realised it was all a dream. I felt Trevor's thumb wipe away my tears. "Brit?" he asked again. I sniffled and looked up at him.

"Yeah, it was just a bad dream," I said quietly. He pulled me into a tight hug.

"It's ok, it wasn't real," he said gently, trying to comfort me. I just wrapped my arms around his neck and held him tight. I was glad it was only a nightmare.

**(THE NEXT DAY)…..**

I looked at the clock in my nightstand. 4:50 pm… Trevor would be here in 10 minutes. I looked at myself in my floor length mirror one last time. I was wearing my pink-peach-ish light wash skinny jeans, a floral top and a jean jacket with my favorite pair of boots. I also had a cute chunky bracelet on and I had straightened my hair. I threw a few things in my purse; phone, mints, lip gloss, wallet, other miscellaneous things, and then flung it over my shoulder. I walked into the kitchen, where my mom was standing over a pot. She looked up at me not saying anything,

"I'm not gonna be here for supper, mom," I told her.

"Oh? Where are going to be then?' she asked.

"Out," I said plainly.

"With who?" she pestered of. Even though I was 18, she was still protective.

"Friends…" I said, hoping she would stop asking me questions.

"Trevor?" she questioned.

"Uh… yeah… how'd you know?" I asked. Her guess was spot on and I had no idea how she knew.

"Oh… " she said, shrugging. Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around me, and I squealed, "Lucky guess," my mom finished, smirking. I turned my head and saw Trevor's face inches from mine, smiling at me. I smiled back and giggled,

"Hi," he said, and his arms let go of me.

"When did you get here?" I asked. He smiled again.

"About 10 minutes ago. I was just talking with your mom." He said. "Should we get going?" he asked after a moment of silence. I nodded, and he offered me his arm. I smiled and took hold of it.

"Bye mom," I said as we both exited the kitchen.

Trevor opened the car door for me and I jumped in, closing it behind me. Then he jumped in the driver's side. We pulled out of my driveway and it was silent between us until we hit the highway.

"Can you tell me where we're going now?' I asked, hoping he would tell me. I was so eager to know. He chuckled.

"Well first we're going out for dinner," was all he said. "But don't worry, we'll get to the surprise soon enough. I can tell that it's killing you not knowing," he said, and a minute later we pulled into the parking lot of a really fancy restaurant. He stopped the car and held my hand as I stepped out. We entered this beautiful restaurant and were seated in a booth in a corner, away from everyone else who was there. It was nice being in a secluded area. We ordered our food and talked about all kinds of things while we ate. It was sweet. Soon we were done and we had to leave if we wanted to be on time for whatever Trevor had planned. Trevor paid for the meals and we got back in the car. We drove until we pulled into a huge parking lot, filled with cars. There was a huge multiplex too. I recognised it as the Air Canada Centre. I had been here for a hockey game a few months back, but it was being used for other purposes at the moment. Trevor parked the car and looked at me with a huge smile on his face.

"Ok, now can you tell me?" I asked. He nodded, reaching into his jacket pocket. He pulled out an envelope and pulled two long pieces of paper from it. He looked me in the eyes,

"I know that you really like One Direction… so I got tickets to their concert a few months back, and thought this would be a perfect first date." He said, handing me the tickets. My hands flew to my mouth in shock. I couldn't believe he did that for me. I looked at him, and I felt tears come to my eyes. I had always wanted to go to a One Direction concert and when I tried to buy tickets, they were sold out. I threw my arms around Trevor and hugged him.

"Thank you," I said, trying to choke back the tears of joy. He hugged me back,

"You're welcome," he said and we let go of each other, "Now we'd better get in there, before it starts," he said, and we got out of the car and headed inside.

**Trevor's POV**

Brit and I got inside and I led her to our seats. The crowd was screaming. The two of us had front row seats. I was holding hands with Brit while we sat, waiting for the concert to start, when I was tapped on the shoulder by a girl who looked to be about 11 or 12.

"Excuse me?" she said, when I had turned around to look at her. "You're Trevor Tordjman, right?' she asked. I nodded, and she squealed,

"I'm a huge fan of The Next Step!" she said. I smiled,

"Well thank you, it's always nice to meet a fan," I said.

"Can you autograph my shirt?" she asked, holding out a marker. I smiled,

"Sure I could? I said, standing up and taking the marker…

**Young Girl's POV**

I was so excited. I was getting an autograph from Trevor. He took the marker I was holding and let go of the hand that belonged to the girl sitting next to him. He stood up and signed my shirt. Then I turned back around and he looked at me, "Hold on one second," he said, sitting back down and touch the shoulder of the girl with him. He said something that I couldn't hear over the other people and then gave her the marker. Then she turned around and smiled. OH MY GOD! It was Brittany Raymond! She said hi, and signed my shirt too.

"Thank you" I said and then sat back down. They sat down too and turned back to the front. I saw Trevor take Brittany's hand and hold it. I quickly pulled out my iPod and took a picture of them. This was going on Instagram when I got home.

**Trevor's POV**

I took Brit's hand again as the concert started. I wasn't a huge One Direction fan. But I knew some of their songs. I listened to Brit as she sung most of the songs. I smiled. She was a great singer.

One of the last few songs of the night was a song slow enough to dance to with her. I pulled her into the middle of the aisle, like several other couples were doing. I pulled her close, taking her right hand in my left, and wrapping my other arm around behind her back. Her other hand held my shoulder, and we slow danced together. She eventually put her head against me and I just pulled her closer to me. I sang what was left of the song to her as she rested close to me.

"Baby, tell me would it change?  
I'm afraid you'll run away.  
If I tell you what I've wanted to tell you.  
Yeah...

Maybe I Just gotta wait.  
Maybe this is a mistake.  
I'm a fool, yeah,  
Baby, I'm just a fool, yeah, oh, oh

Girl, what would you do?  
Would you wanna stay  
If I were to say?..

I wanna be last, yeah.  
Baby, let me be your,  
Let me be your last first kiss.  
I wanna be first, yeah,  
Wanna be the first to take it all the way like this.  
And if you  
Only knew.  
I wanna be last, yeah,  
Baby, let me be your last,  
Your last first kiss  
Your last first kiss

Girl, what would you do?  
Would you wanna stay  
If I were to say?..

Your last first kiss!

I wanna be last, yeah.  
Baby, let me be your,  
Let me be your last first kiss.  
I wanna be first, yeah,  
Wanna be the first to take it all the way like this.  
And if you  
Only knew.  
I wanna be last, yeah.  
Baby, let me be your last,  
Your last first kiss.

I wanna be last, yeah,  
Baby, let me be your last,  
Your last first kiss.

Ooh

I wanna be last, yeah,  
Baby, let me be your last,  
Your last first kiss."

When the song ended I slowly let go of Brit, She looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back. Everyone was clapping as the concert ended.

"Do you wanna go?" I asked, noticing she looked sleepy. She nodded, and we head out together.

**Brittany's POV**

Trevor and I walked to the car. When we got there, I sat on the hood of his car and look up at the sky. It was so polluted with light I could have sworn it was still light out. I sighed. Trevor stood in front of me.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I turned my attention to him, gazing into his eyes, and then I looked back up.

"I just miss seeing the stars," I said, then looked at Trevor again. "I lived on the edge of town back in Brampton. Every night I would lay on the hammock in our yard and look up at the stars," I said. Trevor looked at me,

"Brampton's only 35 minutes from Toronto. Why don't you just drive back and forth every day if you miss it so much?" he asked.

"I don't know. Many reasons, I guess. It's a waste of gas to drive every day. And we only have two days off every week from filming. I mean, when we're done, I'll go back to live with my parents maybe. Or stay here. I'm only renting the house here. So…." I trailed off.

"Wait, your mom doesn't live with you?" he asked.

"No, she just came up to visit me for a few days, she left tonight," I told him. Trevor took my hand in his.

"Well, you know what? We'll lie in your backyard in Brampton for our second date," he said and gave me a gentle smile. His hand came up and pushed a stray piece of hair out of my eyes, and I smiled. Then his hand touched my cheek and his thumb stroked my cheek. I shifted my gaze from his hand to him. I see him slowly lean in and I close my eyes. The next thing I know, our lips connect and we're kissing. I felt my heart skip a beat as our lips fit perfectly together. I didn't want this moment to end, but it had to at some point. And then he broke the kiss. I opened my eyes and gazed into his. "I love you…" he said and gave me one last quick kiss.

"I love you too…" I said. He took my hand again.

"I think we'd better head back before it gets too late," he suggested. I nodded and we both got in the car and headed home, hands intertwined.


	6. Chapter 6: Tell The World We're Together

**CHAPTER 6: Tell The World We're Together**

**Trevor's POV**

I walked Brittany to the door and entered the house with her.

"I'd better get home, Brit. It's getting late already," I said. Then she grabbed my hand. I turned back to her. Her eyes were filled with a mixture of fear, worry and pain.

"Don't go," she pleaded. I felt my heart break at the pain she showed. Something about the way she said it made me chest hurt. I moved closer and pulled her close to me.

"Ok… I'll stay for a few days, but I have to grab some things from home," I told her and hugged her and then left.

**Brittany's POV**

Trevor left after promising he would stay for a few days, after he got some things from home. I slowly made my way to my room and changed into a pair of pajama shorts and a tank top. I washed my face and then hopped under the quilts. I left the lamp on my nightstand on so Trevor would know I was awake when he came back. I layed down and stared at my picture board and though about a lot of things. Something that had been bothering me for a while was my age. I was eighteen. Soon to be 19 in only a few short months. It hit me that I was old enough to live on my own and when I was alone it was so nerve wracking. I spent 18 years of my life under my parent's roof. Now I was on TV, dating a guy, and paying my own way in life. It was different. I was so lost in thought that I didn't know Trevor had come back until he entered my room. I looked at him standing in the doorway. He set his bag down in the corner.

"I locked the front door," he said as he went around to the other side of the bed. I hear shuffling so I rolled over. Trevor was taking off his shirt and climbing into the bed wearing the sweatpants he had return in. I felt my heart skip again. I actually had never seen him without a shirt before, and seeing him, now…he was really hot. He layed next to me and pulled me close. I hid my face against his chest. He was really warm and his chest was smooth and muscular. He kissed the top of my head, and I look back up at him. "What's wrong?" he asked me.

"A lot of things are bothering me," I said, "My age in particular,"

"What's wrong with your age?" he asked. I sighed.

"It just constantly seems to hit me that I'm not a kid anymore. I'm so used to living with somebody. I always come home and expect my mom or dad to be here. It's different. I don't have to ask permission to have anyone over, or to out somewhere. I live alone, I'm paying my own bills and car payments, and I'm dating. And it keeps getting to me that everything in the next 6 or so years will change. I'll get married and be a wife; I'll have kids and be a mom. I'll have to find something other than dance to do because there aren't a lot of jobs that will want people in their 30's as dancers… and it's all just happening too fast. I mean, my childhood is over, and I'm having a hard time moving on and accepting I'm an adult now,' I told him. But this time I felt tears coming to my eyes. I put my face back down and hid it against Trevor. He rubbed my back and held me tight.

"It's ok. Everything will be ok." He said, trying to comfort me. It was quiet for a minute until he spoke again, "Brit? Maybe I should stay with you for more than a few days," he suggested. I looked up.

"You mean, live here?' I asked, a bit of hope filling me. He nodded,

"Maybe I should…" he said, "I mean, if it's ok with you?" he asked. I thought about it for a moment and then nodded. Then Trevor spoke again, "It would be good for the both of us. You wouldn't be alone all the time. I could finally get out of staying with my parents, and they can move back home to Kitchener. We can split rent 50/50," he said. I gave a slight smile.

"I'd like that," I said.

"Ok then, I'll move some of my things in tomorrow after filming," he said, "Now you'd better go to sleep," he added, and kissed me once before I reached over and turned out the light.

I woke up the next morning to lips kissing the side of my neck. I smiled; my eyes still closed, and rolled over, opening my eyes and looking up at Trevor.

"Morning beautiful," he said and smiled at me.

"Hey…" I replied, still groggy from my sleep. I stretched, and sat up, throwing off the covers. Trevor got up too, and threw on some new clothes. I took my things to the bathroom and changed and did all my normal morning things. When I got out of the bathroom and headed to the kitchen with my bag, there was breakfast on the table.

"Hungry?" Trevor asked and stood next to the food. I walked over and looked at it all.

"You're too amazing," I told him with a smile on my face, "How did I ever get such an amazing boyfriend?" I added giving him a quick peck on the lips and then sat down. I admired the food again. Bacon, eggs, toast, fruit and juice. I knew I had all this food, but I never real had any motive in the morning to make a good breakfast for myself. The two of us sat and talked as we ate.

When we finished we cleared the table and headed down to the set. We were halfway there when there was a notification on my phone. I looked at it, and saw it was an Instagram alert. I had been tagged in a photo. I looked at it and froze, almost dropping my phone in the car floor. The picture was of me and Trevor on our date last night. I looked at the profile of the person who posted it. It was that girl who made us sign her shirt at the concert. The caption under the picture was, 'Caught these two love birds out on a date at a 1D concert last night', then I read the comments under the photo. Most of them were all people freaking out that we were on a date, and some of them tagged the other cast members IG's in the comments. Then I got another notification, and I checked it out. This time I almost lost it right there. That bratty little kid was sitting in the car next to Trevor's and took a picture of our kiss. I had to tell Trevor since his phone was in his pocket, and using phones while driving was illegal.

"Uh, Trevor? Random question… when are we gonna tell people about us?" I asked, nervously.

"I don't know, I though you wanted to wait a while before anyone knew? Why are you asking?" he asked me. We came to a red light and I held up the picture so he could see it,

"Because we might not have very long before the whole world knows," I told him as he looked at the picture.

"Oh…." Was all he said, "We might have to tell everyone today…" he added. I sighed. I wasn't ready for the whole world to know yet. I wanted it to be just the two of us for a while. Clearly that wasn't gonna happen.

"So how do we tell them?' I asked, putting my phone away, but not before taking a screen shot of the picture.

"Maybe just take them by surprise. By now, everyone will have seen the photo, so I don't know. I'll figure it out… just leave it to me," he said, taking my hand in his. It was a good thing I wouldn't have to stress about this for long.

We pulled into the parking lot behind the building. We entered through the back door to avoid public eyes. When we got inside we headed to wardrobe, where we were told that today, I would be doing some talking hint stuff and Trevor would be doing some scenes with Isaac, and we wouldn't see each other until lunch break. I just hoped no one would ask any questions about the picture. I changed into my filming dance attire, took a deep breath, said bye to Trevor, and headed to the room where they did the hint scenes.

**LATER…**

When I finished, I was starving, so I headed to craft services to find some banana chips. They were my favorite. I had filled a container with them and put my name on it so no one else would take them. When I got there, Alex, Jennie, Lamar, Victoria, Zac, Jordan, Logan, and Taveeta were all sitting on the couch or around the large table, eating or talking. I looked around to see if Trevor was anywhere. Then someone said my name,

"Hey Brittany, good to see ya" Logan said and waved. Everyone directed their attention to me. I walked over to a comfy chair and was deciding if I should sit down, or go get more to eat.

"What'cha been up to in the last few days?" Alex asked. There was a poorly hidden smile on her face, as well as some of the other people's face. I all knew they must have seen the photo already.

"Not much" I said. I just wished they would all stop looking at me. Luckily a scream from down the hall made everyone forget about me, as they all looked towards the door and Isaac ran in, Trevor on his heels. Isaac was laughing so hard he fell to the floor. Trevor looked sorta surprised and angry at the same time. My guess was Isaac scared Trevor and then ran away before Trevor could kill him. Trevor hit Isaac playfully on the side of the head and then looked up. He didn't even hesitate to come over to me and scoop me up bridal style in his arms, giving me a quick kiss and a smile.

"How was shooting talking heads all morning?" he asked and flopped down in the chair I was planning on sitting in, with me still in his arms. I landed on his lap and smiled, then giggled,

"Good," I told him, "You know one day he's gonna get you back," I said looking over at Isaac, who was still laughing and trying to stand up. I looked around and everyone was staring at Trevor and I.

"What?" I asked, acting like I had no idea what they were looking at. I mean, of course I did. Trevor just ran in, scooped me up and kissed me. That must have been weird for them to see, even though I liked it very much.

"Uh… what was that all about?" Victoria asked, raising an eyebrow. I was quiet for a moment before I spoke up,

"We're dating," I said, snuggling up to Trevor. He smiled,

"What she said," he confirmed. Everyone gave us a series of claps, cheers, and 'awww's'. Trevor kissed my cheek, and then everyone wanted to know about the pictures on Instagram. So we took the entire break explaining and talking about our date. It was nice having everyone know that we were together and that we wouldn't have to sneak around.


	7. Chapter 7: I'll Stay

**CHAPTER 7: I'll Stay**

**Trevor's POV**

At the end of the day I gathered my things and held Brit's hand as we walked to her car. She hopped in the driver's side and I in the passenger side. We drove to where my parents were currently staying and stopped in the driveway.

"What if they don't like me?" Brit said, nervously. I took her hand in mine.

"I'm sure my parents will love you. If I'm happy, then they're happy." I assured her and we got out of the car. I opened the door and held Brit's hand as I let her to the kitchen, where my mother was baking. "Hi, mom!" I said, and she smiled and took off her over mitts.

"Trevor!" she said surprised, "How was your day?" she asked.

"It was good mom," I said. Then she peered a bit around me and looked at Brittany.

"And who's this lovely lady you've brought?" she asked. I looked at Brit for a moment, seeing her blush at the compliment.

"Mom, this is my girlfriend, Brit" I told my mom. She stuck out a hand at Brit who shook it.

"Brittany Raymond. It's nice to meet you." Brit said. My mom looked at me and smiled.

"Come on you two, take a seat." She urged and we sat at the counter on bar stools. Mom set down a chocolate cupcake in front of both of us, "Dig in, they're fresh." She said. Then she looked at me. "Trevor, could you go find your father and tell him there's company here?" she asked. I got up, taking my cupcake, and gave Brit a peck on the cheek.

"I'll be back in a few," I said, and headed outside, hoping to find my father in the garage.

**Brittany's POV**

I sat at the counter and watched Trevor go. I was silent, not sure what I should say. Clearly Mrs. Tordjman could see I was nervous.

"There's no need to be nervous dear. I'm not gonna bite," she said with a chuckle. I smiled as she pulled up a stool to the opposite side of the counter. She poured two cups of tea and gave me one, "So tell me a bit about yourself dear," she said taking a sip of her tea.

"Well I'm from Brampton. I'm 18 years old. I guess you know I'm on The Next Step as Riley. Uh… I've been dancing since I was six years old at the Joanne Chapman School of Dance…" I told her. She smiled.

"You know, my sister went to that Dance School for a few years," she added.

"Really?" I asked, taking a sip of my tea.

"Oh yes, she loved it, but she moved to Quebec a few years ago. But anyway, we were talking about you, so continue," she said.

"Uh... there's not a ton of stuff that's interesting," I said, worried that I was running out of things to tell her. She smiled,

"Don't worry if you're running out of things," she said as she got up to check on her stuff in the oven. I was shocked. It was like she could read my mind. She closed the oven and returned to her seat, "So how long have you and Trevor been dating?" she asked.

"Not long, he only asked me about four days ago," I told her.

"That's sweet." She said, "So another question… What was it all about last night? Trevor came home and told me he was staying with you for a few days, packs a bag, and leaves?" she asked. I sighed.

"About that… he offered to come live with me for a while, but I think he wanted to talk to you alone about that…" I said, trailing off. She looked out the kitchen window as Trevor and his father were coming inside.

"Well, I'll be sure to talk to him about it…" she said as the door opened. The two of them came in. Trevor returned to the kitchen and his father went to the living room. Mrs. Tordjman put the tea and coffee on a platter and was probably planning on taking it to the living room.

"I'll take that for you," I offered and followed Trevor into the living room, with the platter. Then I poured a cup of coffee for his dad and added in a spoonful of sugar, stirred it and handed it to him. He looked at me surprised, and then smiled.

"Well thank you very much," he said, "How did you know that's how I like my coffee?" he asked as I sat down next to Trevor, and smoothed out my dress.

"Trevor might have mentioned it once or twice," I said and reached for my cup of tea off the platter. Trevor touched my leg.

"I told you she had good memory, dad" he said to his father. His father chuckled,

"Yes, you did say that a few times before," his father said. Then Trevor's mom came in and sat down in a chair.

"So dear, start from the beginning and tell us about yourself," she said so Trevor's dad could hear. Trevor put his arm around my waist and I started over, trying to say as much about me as I could.

"Well I'm 18. I'm from Brampton. I've been a competitive dancer at the Joanne Chapman School of Dance since I was six. And I'm currently a student and co-teacher there, but this might be my last year. I'm trained in all styles of dance, including jazz, tap, ballet, lyrical, modern and musical, but my two favorites are contemporary and hip hop, so I'll mush the two together whenever I can. I've also worked with world famous choreographers, Stacey Tookey and Mandy Moore. My favorite bands are One Direction, Hedley, and Adele. My favorite movie is Harry Potter. And I love baseball." I said off the top of my head.

"Wow!" Mr. Tordjman said, "You have an impressive dance life.". Then Trevor's mom spoke up,

"Trevor, could I talk to you alone for a minute?" she asked and stood up, walking out of the room.

"Keep visiting," Trevor said, giving me another kiss on the cheek before leaving the room.

"So Brittany," Trevor's dad said, once the other two left, "You say you know hip hop?" he questioned me. I saw his eyes narrow a bit.

"Yes sir," I said.

"Well then, would you care to show me what you know?" he asked. I smiled

"Sure, I'll teach you a dance Trevor and I did a few weeks ago for an episode of The Next Step," I said, taking my socks off.

**Trevor's POV**

I stepped outside with my mom and sat down on the porch swing.

"Trevor, Brittany tells me you want to live with her?" she asked. I nodded,

"Listen, mom. We're together now. Brittany is alone at her house because I'm here and her parents are back home in Brampton. She's living alone, eating alone, and doing everything else alone. Plus, if I stay with her, I have the money to split rent with her, and you guys could go home too. You wouldn't have to stay here just because I'm here. I'm 18 now and I can stay with Brit. It's what I want…" I told my mom. She looked at me, with those caring, motherly eyes.

"You're happy being with her, and it's what you want?" she asked. I nodded,

"Yes. I love Brit. She's amazing, and it really hurts when I think about her not having anybody." I said.

"Trevor, my boy, if you truly love her, and it's what you both want, then you may go, and your father and I will move back home." She said. I hugged her.

"Thanks mom." I said, and I pulled away when I heard music coming from inside the house.

"What on earth is that?" she asked and we both stood up, going into the house.

We entered the living room and I was very surprised at what was going on. Our huge living room had all the furniture pushed to the walls of the room and in the middle of everything, there stood Brittany, and my father learning the 'Tied To You' choreography. I pulled out my phone and recorded the two of them dancing. My father saw me standing there and smiled.

"Ok, wanna do it from the top, with music?" Brittany asked, still unaware I had returned. My father stopped and looked at her.

"You know what? How about you do the dance with someone who knows the dance like the back of his hand," my father said, placing his hands on Brit's shoulders and spinning her around to face me. I smiled,

"Come on dad, I don't know my hand half as well as I know the choreography," I laughed and started the music as my parents sat on the couch to watch. I smiled at Brit,

"Ready?" I asked, and she nodded, as we started to dance…

I looked over at Brit as we did the hip hop section. She seemed really happy about dancing. When we finished, we were breathing heavy and my parents clapped.

"Encore! Encore!" my mom said. Brit jumped up and down,

"Ooh, we could do the Heartbreaker duet!" she suggested anxiously. I grabbed her wrists to calm her down,

"No!" I said, so she knew I was serious, "Brit, you know we haven't had enough practice with those lifts, and I am not prepared to drop you from six and a half feet, and…in front of my parents," I told her. She stopped trying to pull free.

"You don't think we can do it?" she asked, a bit upset.

"I'm not 100% confident in myself and if you got hurt because of me, I would never forgive myself." I told her, letting go of her wrists. She touched my cheek,

"I believe in you," she said, looking into my eyes. It was hard to resist her warm brown puppy dog eyes that she gave me, so I gave in to her.

"Ok, we'll do it," I said. She smiled.

"I'll go get a chair, and you have to take you're jacket off cause I we need your muscle shirt for the 'heart part'," she said, hitting her chest at the last word. Then she grabbed a chair from the kitchen and put it in the middle of the living room, while I took my jacket off. Then I sat down in the chair,

"Let's do it the nice way, not like the 'James and Riley hate each other' way," I said, making air quotes. She chuckled and started the music.

When we got to the lift I was freaking out inside, but we did it. I trusted her, and we did it. I set her back down and continued through to the end. When my parents finished clapping, we both had a drink and then we had to pack a few things in the car and then we headed back to Brit's place, or I guess now it was our place. On the way home I posted the video of Brit and my dad dancing, on Instagram, and captioned it with '_I bring my girlfriend home to meet my parents, leave the room for a few minutes, and when I come back, she's trying to teach my father how to do hip hop/contemporary dancing. #LOL #justadayinthelifeofadancer #dancerrelationships b_raymond'_ and tagged all my 'Next Step' friends in the comments.

When we got back to the house, we both got cleaned up and then climbed into bed to snuggle and watch TV,

"Your parents are really nice," Brit said, looking up at me. I looked down at her, and smiled. Then leaned in to kiss her. We locked lips and kissed until it turned it a make out session. It was very passionate, and then I felt her lips part. Knowing that she was allowing me to move on, I took the opportunity. But then I ruined it for both of us, when something came over me and my hand went down to the bottom of her shirt, and tugged on it a bit. That's when she broke the kiss, both of us breathing heavier than normal,

"Trevor…I... I can't…no. It's too soon for… that," she said, pulling away from me. I let go of her shirt.

"Brit, I'm so sorry. I don't know what just came over me," I apologized frantically, hoping she would forgive me. But I understood if she wanted to stop our make out session right then and there

"It… It's ok," she said.

**Brittany's POV**

"But I think we'd better stop," I told him, "plus it's getting late," I added and turned off the TV and the lamp. "Night," I said as I rolled over to my other side, and pulled up the covers over my shoulder.

Then next morning I woke up and stretched, my eyes still closed, I moved my hand to the other side of the bed, but it hit nothing except air and bedspread. I opened my eyes and rolled over. Trevor wasn't there. I sat up and looked around the dimly lit room. Where was he then? I got out of bed and threw on my robe, then headed out to the kitchen. I found Trevor sitting at the kitchen table in the little bit of light that came in from outside.

"What are you doing out here so early?" I asked, looking at the time. It was 6:45 am. Trevor and I usually got up at 7:20. He really didn't like getting up early. He looked up at me as I sat down next to him. "Trevor?" I asked, and he looked me in the eyes.

"I'm really sorry about what I did last night. We haven't even been together for a week, and I already tried to push that on you," he said. I felt a tug at my heart. He was still on this? He loved me that much that he was beating himself up inside for taking it a little outside of my comfort zone. I thought that this was a bit much.

"Trevor, it wasn't your fault," I told him, taking his hand in mine, "I was just taken by surprise because I was caught up in the moment, and it was a little bit outside of my comfort zone, but if I would have known you were just gonna beat yourself up inside, I would have let you do it," I told him, and he looked up at me, "I forgive you, and it wasn't that big of an ordeal," I said. I lifted his head when it fell again, "So you need to stop this…internal beating up that you're giving yourself, put on a happy face, put this in the past, get changed, and we're gonna have a happy day on set, ok?" I told him. He looked me in the eyes and nodded. Then I pulled him out of the chair and hugged him tight, "I love you," I said.

"I love you too," he mumbled into my hair, "You're the best girl a guy could ever ask for,". Then we went to go get ready for today, but it was almost completely silent between the two of us. And I didn't like it. Maybe a day on set with Isaac would cheer Trevor up. They always seemed to be really happy when they hung out together. We jumped in my car and headed to the set

When we got there, Trevor and I had to do a scene where we are talking, but can't even look at each other. I wasn't that hard since Trevor already had a hard time looking at me. When our break finally rolled around, I went to sit in the break room. That's where I found Alexandra. She patted the couch cushion next to her. I sat down and put my head in my hands.

"What's wrong Brit?" she asked munching on a banana chip. I realized she was eating from my container, but I didn't really care at the moment. I kept my head down.

"Something happened last night with Trevor and I and it messed some thing's up in our relationship. Now I can't convince Trevor that what happened wasn't his fault, but he won't let it go," I said and then looked up. Alex looked lost.

"Could you start from the beginning?' she asked. I sat back into the couch.

"Last night Trevor and I were lying in bed-" I began but Alex cut me off

"Woah wait?! You were in bed together?!" she said, surprised. I forgot to mention that Trevor move in with me before I started the story.

"Yeah, he moved into the house with me. Now can I finish or at least begin the story?" I asked. She nodded. "Anyway, the next thing I know, we kiss. But then it turns into a make out session," I said, and shifted my weight to get comfortable, "So I eventually get used to it and I decided I was ready to go just a bit further," I said looking up at Alex.

"So…?" she pressed on.

"So I parted my lips. I felt him respond but then his hand goes down to the bottom of my shirt and he tugs upward a bit. I was taken by surprise, so I broke the kiss, which totally killed the mood, and I told him I couldn't go that far yet. And that was the end of that, so I went to sleep. And then this morning I find him sitting at the kitchen table just staring at his hands, and he's beating himself up inside because of that one little thing," I told Alex. She handed me the container of banana chips, and I ate a few.

"Brittany, I kinda get where he's coming from. He's just upset with himself. Just keep talking to him and he'll eventually let it go. As for you, you can't just break the kiss like that and tell him no. You have to do it slowly," she told me. I smiled and hugged her.

"Thanks Alex," I said and left her with the banana chips.


	8. Chapter 8: Where Are We? What Happened?

**CHAPTER 8: Where Are We? What Happened?**

**Trevor's POV**

I hung out with my boys for a while after I finished my scene with Brit. I also told them what happened, and they assured me that if Brit said she forgave me and it was ok, and explained why, then I shouldn't be beating myself up inside. So I tried to forget about what happened by hanging with them on my break. It worked for the most part, but last night still kept coming to mind.

"Hey, Trev! Why don't we have a dudes night?" Isaac suggested, "We could…go to the club? Or the bar? Or just chill at my place?"

I looked over at him.

"Yeah, chillin' at your place sound good," I told him. Then I saw Brit come into the wardrobe room to get ready for another scene. I walked behind her and carefully wrapped my arms around her, "Hey," I said, and slowly bent down to kiss her neck. "I'm gonna hang out with the boys tonight, so I won't be home until later," I told her between kisses, as her arms reached up behind her and wrapped themselves around my neck.

"Ok," she said, "I saw Jennie on my way here and she asked if I would come over. So I'll be out late too. There's a spare key under the plant next to the door, if you get back before me," she added. I stopped kissing her neck,

"I've got to go change for another scene," I told her, letting go of her. She looked at me and nodded,

"I have to too," she said. I smiled and then turned, heading around the corner to my change room.

**Brittany's POV**

I touched my neck where Trevor had kissed it and smiled to myself as I watched him go. Then I turned my attention to everyone else who was in there. I completely forgot they were all there and they just watched that whole scene play out. I felt my cheeks get warm.

"That was too cute," Jordan said, smiling.

"Yeah, you guys are like a perfect couple," Logan said.

"It's adorable," Victoria said, making a heart with her hands and looking at me through it, "Cause you guys are Trittany now," said added, with a giggle. I giggled a bit but covered it with a scoff, then took a peanut from a dish on the coffee table and threw it at her playfully. Then I crossed my arms. Everyone else giggled too.

"Hahaha, funny," I teased, sarcastically, and then walked off to my change room.

**LATER...**

When we finished shoot for the day, Me, Jennie, Logan, Victoria, and Alexandra all went over to Jennie's place. We all sat around in her basement and talked about all different things. It was fun and I was able to let my mind wander to things other than my boyfriend. But fun turned to fear when suddenly the lights went out and we all screamed. We couldn't see anything and we didn't have our phones because we all left them upstairs.

"Jennie, what's going on?" I asked, terrified.

"I don't know," she said. Then I heard footsteps. And someone grabbed me off the couch, wrapping their arms around me. I tried to scream for help, and break away, but a piece of cloth was placed over my mouth and I breathed it the toxic smell of chloroform, before passing out.

I woke up to someone squirming near me. I panicked and tried to get away helplessly in the dark, but ropes restrained my upper body. I was bound to a chair, and someone was on the other side, doing what I believe was trying to escape. I inhaled a shaky breath and somehow found my voice.

"Who- who's there?" I ask, scared out of my mind. They person behind me seemed be scared to,

"Brittany? Babe is that you?" I hear a voice ask. I recognized it as Trevor's voice. I felt a bit of relief wash over me. Oh thank god he was here!

"Trevor?!" I asked nervous still. I heard him gasp.

"Oh god, Brit. It is you. Are you ok? Are you tied too?" he asked. I wiggled to double check.

"Yeah, I'm tied to you," I said. **(AN: Haha, see what I did there?) **"Where are we?" I asked.

"I have no idea. The last thing I remember was the lights went out in Isaac's house and someone grabbed me and I passed out. How did you get here?" he asked.

"We were in Jennie's basement and the power was cut, then someone restrained me and put a cloth over my mouth and I blacked out," I told him, still trying to break loose.

"Well guess what? We're not alone," he told me, "Zac and Victoria are here too," he said. I gasped,

"How did they get here? Where are they? Are they ok?" I asked frantically. I felt Trevor's hand touch mine.

"I'm guessing they got here the same way as us. And they're right next to us. I was talking to them before you came to. But then they were clothed again and haven't said anything since," Trevor said. I pulled my knees up and tried to hide my face as best as I could.

"Trevor I'm so scared," I whimpered, on the verge of tears, but I tried to hold them back and be brave.

"Don't worry, I'll get us out of here," he said. I heard a lot of grunting and some struggling and then I heard his rope fall to the floor.

"I'll get yours now," he said and worked on my rope. Eventually he got it undone and he pulled me into a tight hug, not letting go. I couldn't hold on anymore and I started to sob into his shirt.

**Trevor's POV**

I held Brit tight as she cried in my arms. Suddenly the lights came up and I was blinded. After my eyes adjusted, I looked up and was absolutely shocked. We were in Isaac's basement still, and everyone was standing around us, trying to hold in laughter. Issac, Zac, Lamar, Jennie, Logan, Victoria, Alexandra, Jordan. I couldn't believe they were here the whole time. It was Lamar who lost it first. He fell to the floor laughing.

"You should have heard yourself dude!" he laughed. I became instantly furious with them all. How could they do that? I held Brit even tighter as she continued to cry. She didn't even look up. It was Alex, who noticed first that Brit was sobbing,

"Oh my god," she said covering her mouth with her hands. Everyone else was still laughing a bit, "Guys?!" she said louder and everyone looked at her. She pointed at Brit and everyone looked, "We made Brittany cry," she said. There was sympathy in her voice. Alex started to walk over to us, like she was going to apologize, but I wasn't letting anyone near my girlfriend right now. I picked Brittany up in my arms and held her. I looked at my friends, disgusted with them.

"You know, you guys really know how to take something too far. If it was just me, I would have been ok with it. But you nearly scared her to death. That's not cool!" I spat at them and then took Brit upstairs, still shaking in my arms. I quickly scooped up her things that were in a pile in the corner with the other girls and carried her out to her car, placing her in the passenger seat. Then I climbed into the driver's side and pulled out of the driveway. It was silent in the car the whole way home, except for Brit sniffling next to me.

When we got back, I scooped her up and took her and her things to the house, and sat down on the couch, cradling her in my arms. She finally looked up at me. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying. She took a shaky breath, and finally spoke.

"I can't believe they would do that," she said. I fixed the hair that was in her eyes.

"I'm sorry that ever happened," I said to her. She looked at me.

"It's ok I guess. I understand it was just a prank and they didn't mean to take it that far," she said. I looked at her, with astonishment.

"Wow," I said, "You really are incredible. First you forgive me for pushing you last night, then you forgive your friends for making you cry," I said.

"Its fine, I understand it was supposed to be harmless but got a bit out of control, but I forgive them," she said. I just looked at her with incredulous eyes. "Speaking of last night…. Can we please try again?" she asked, "I want this, and I promise I'm ok with it," she said. I hesitated for a moment. "Please?" she asked. I nodded slowly and kissed her, picking her up off the couch and carrying her to the bed room. I broke the kiss when I set her down.

"Why don't we get ready for bed first," I suggested and she nodded, heading off to the bathroom. I headed to the downstairs bathroom to get cleaned up.

When I returned, Brit was sitting in bed, scrolling through her phone. She set it down when I crawled in with her. She looked at me and smiled, before we leaned in and locked lips. It took longer than the other night for it to build to a make out session, but we eventually got there. Then I was cautious as I reached down toward the bottom of her shirt and tugged up a bit. But she didn't pull away, just deepened the kiss. One of my hands were gently caressing the side of her neck and her cheek, while the one pulling on her shirt, slipped a bit under and around to her back, pulling her right up against me. I felt her hitch one leg over me and I rolled onto my back, pulling her up and straddling me. My hand behind her, rubbed her back as we continued to kiss passionately. I heard a small moan escape. And we only broke when we needed the air. Eventually I took control and rolled, pinning her beneath me as we still kissed. After a while we slowed down and just layed there next to each other.

"I love you," I said, wrapping my arm around her. She snuggled up to me,

"I love you too,"

And that's how we slept


	9. Chapter 9: What Is This Dance For?

**CHAPTER 9: What Is This Dance For?**

**Brittany's POV**

I woke up around 5:45 am. It was unusual for me to wake up that early. I sat up in the dim lit room and climbed out of bed. I was up and now I wasn't going back to sleep. I looked over at Trevor, who woke up when I sat up.

"What are doing up so early babe?" he asked. I flicked on the lamp.

"I don't know. I woke up and now I can't go back to sleep. So I'm gonna get up and head to the set early. I wanna work on something," I told him. He nodded.

"Ok, I'll come with you," he said, hopping out of bed and giving me a kiss before grabbing some clothes from the spare room.

When we were ready, we headed to the set. When we got there, there were only a few people there. Frank and Chloe were two of them, but none of the other cast members were there. Trevor looked at me as I stood in shorts and a tank top with bare feet.

"So what was it that you wanted to work on?" he asked as we entered the 'Studio A' set. I turned and faced him.

"A few days before we started dating, I was working on a piece and I think it needs two things. A partner to make it a duet, and some breakdancing. So want your help," I said, "I need you to teach me how to breakdance," I added. His eyes got wide.

"You want me to teach you?" he asked. I nodded.

"I'll show you what I have so far, but it's not perfect, so bear with me," I said, and plugged my iPhone into the stereo that was on the bench. I found the song I needed, and turned up the volume, telling Trevor to hit play when I said. I started in the middle of the floor and told him to play it. 'Bad Boy' by Cascada began to play and I danced really fast to it, telling Trevor what I was hoping to add in when I ran out of something to do. When the song ended Trevor stood up and came over.

"Ok, I see what you mean. You do need some breakdancing in it to spice it up. And I'll be your partner." He said, smiling, "now the first thing you need to learn is how to do a flip off my hands," he explained. My eyes widened,

"Ok," I said as Trevor went to go get a mat from the corner. He layed it out on the floor and stood at one end of it. I stood on the mat and he instructed me what to do.

"So you're gonna run at me, and step on my cupped hands, and I'll be braced for the force. So use your hands to push off my shoulders. You have to trust me that you'll flip, ok?" he explained, "And be prepared to land ok. Remember to tuck your legs in," he added. I nodded and gulped,

"Ok, I'm ready." I said. Trevor nodded and I ran at him, doing as instructed. I felt his hands lift me up and then I was flipping in mid-air. I saw the ground, but wasn't lined up properly and landed on my hands and knees.

"You ok?" Trevor asked, as I got up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's try that again," I said, setting up again. I ran at him again and managed to land on my feet. After practicing that a few times I decide to add in another thing, "Ok, after I land, I'm gonna do three backward hand springs," I said, and ran at Trevor. When I landed, I quickly threw myself into those three flips. When I looked up, Trevor had a smile on his face.

"Ok that was great. Now what else do you need in the duet?" he asked. I thought for a second.

"What about that thing where you spin around on your hands?" I said. He smiled,

"Oh, you mean this?" he asked and did it. I clapped when he got up, "That one's kinda easy, but it takes muscle," he said. I nodded. "So how you do this, is, you're gonna twist backwards over your right shoulder, go down to the ground, and land on your right hand," he explained, and did it. I tried it to and got that part down pretty fast, "Now the trick to spinning, is keeping your right elbow tucked under you so it will support most of the weight. Then you have to find your center of balance," he said, and threw himself down again, this time not spinning, but just balancing there. I tried it and it took me a few times before I got it. "The trick to balancing is bending your knees," he added. "Now the spinning is the hardest part. Once your down, you're gonna use your other hand and arm to push, and that is what spins you around, but you have to bounce on your right hand so you don't break your wrist," he explained and demonstrated the full move again. I nodded and attempted to do it myself, but fell, almost hurting my arm. "Take it slow," Trevor reminded me.

"Ok," I said and tried again. This time slower. I started out good, but forgot one bounce and fell over again. I grunted a bit frustrated.

"It's ok. It takes practice," Trevor said. I tried again. And I got ten rotations before I fell over. I tried again and was able to do it and stop myself without falling. Trevor clapped and I got up.

"Ok let's work on this duet a bit," I said.

By 8 am, we had finished the duet. It wasn't perfect, and needed some technique polishing. By this time we had added in the breakdancing, a helicopter lift, and Trevor's signature move the 'back full twist flip'. I added a few aerials, and there was our lift from the Heartbreaker duet where Trevor only holds me with one arm. I thought it was pretty good. Trevor looked at me.

"Brit, babe? I never asked you what this was for," he said, hoping for an answer. I sighed,

"I wanted to show it to Chloe and Frank and ask if we could do it on the 'Hit The Floor Tour' that's coming up in a 2 months," I explained.

"I'm sure when you show them, they'll love it," Trevor said,

"I want to show them when everyone get here," I told him, "if you're ready for it?" I asked. He nodded. We sat down on the bench and took a break. Suddenly the set was filled with voices as the other cast members came in one door, chatting amongst themselves, while Chloe, Frank, and several other people from the production crew came in the other door. Trevor put his arm around me, and everyone from the cast looked at us with embarrassment. I turned away and walked over to Chloe and Frank, Trevor behind me. "Uh, Chloe, can I ask you something?" I asked her. She looked up from her clipboard and smiled.

"Sure! What is it?"

"Well, uh, Trevor and I choreographed a duet together and I was wondering if we could show you, and maybe do it at the Hit The Floor Tour?" I asked her. She beamed.

"I would love to see what you two have come up with," she said and took a seat on the bench with Frank. The other cast members stood against the back wall, behind the ballet bars. I started in the middle of the floor with Trevor off to the side, who started the music. I began to dance to the slower part at the beginning in a contemporary style, while Trevor danced around me. Then the music started to climb to a faster pace for the chorus, so I started to run towards Trevor, who grabbed me at the waist and lifted me, throwing me backwards. When I landed I started to do spins to the pace of the music, as Trevor did it next to me. I mentally sung the words as I spun. After that it was peaking to the non-lyrical part and this would be where Trevor would flip me, then I would do my three back flips, then more contemporary, a little hip hop, and then down into the spinning on my hands move. I ran at Trevor as the music peaked and he threw my up as I flipped, landing on my feet, then I threw myself into my backflips. Then Trevor and I did the contemp/hip hop section I came up with. Then finally was the spinning. I threw myself over my right shoulder like Trevor taught me to and I started to spin, concentrating on remembering to bounce. From there, I rolled over and did some moves of the floor. Then back up for that big lift we worked on from the Heartbreaker duet. I kept noting what would come next. A dip, some hip hop, Trevor's trick, and more contemp. The final pose was composed of me running at Trevor. He would then grab me and throw me into the helicopter, and me landing in the ending of the copter.

When the music finally ended, Trevor set me down. The room erupted with loud claps and cheers from everyone. Chloe came over to us.

"Well…I think you two have worked hard enough and deserve this. You can do the duet on the tour," she said, smiling and then turned to leave with Frank. I jumped up and down and hugged Trevor. He grabbed me and spun me around.

"I'm so proud of you," he said. I smiled.

"Of us," I corrected him. He just grinned.


	10. Chapter 10: Hit The Floor Tour (part 1)

**CHAPTER 10: Hit The Floor Tour**

**Trevor's POV**

**Two months later…**

Today we started our Hit The Floor Tour with Family Channel. It was 5 am and the sun was just starting to come up. I grabbed my suitcase, along with Brittany's and put them outside the door. The bus would be picking us up right from home, which was pretty cool. I saw the tour bus coming down the road and called Brit from the bedroom. She rushed out with her purse, turning off lights as she passed the switches. I let her go out and then locked the door, as the bus pulled up at the end of the driveway. We loaded our bags into the storage compartment and climbed on the bus. And I mean it was a pretty nice bus too. The seats were plush and there was lots of leg room and everyone could chat as we drove. I sat in the back with Brit next to me. Lindsay Hamilton, the host of the tour, said hello and then we started off to our first destination, the Oshawa Centre in Oshawa, Ontario. We had four Ontario stops on the tour before we even left the province. It was exciting. Brit looked at me and smiled, taking my hand in hers.

"So how's the happy couple?" Victoria asked. Brit laughed,

"You ask us that question every time you see us," she said. Vic shrugged,

"I still wanna know," she admitted.

"We're good," I said to Vic. She smiled and then Lindsay started to talk to us,

"So you two… Family Channel wants to do something special for you guys, so on behalf of Family, all of us are gonna tweet and Instagram about you, just to get fans all riled up for when you guys make your first public appearance as a couple," Lindsay said. Brit blushed,

"Aww, thank you," she said, "So what are you gonna tell everyone?" she asked. Then Lamar spoke up,

"You're gonna kiss, Linsay will take a picture, 'gram it, and then we'll Regram it," he said, smirking. I looked at Lindsay and she nodded, taking out her phone. I looked at Brit for a minute and then she smiled,

"You gonna kiss me?" she asked. I thought it was cute, so I leaned in, closing my eyes and we locked lips for 10 or so seconds. Then broke away, but I gave her one last peck on the lips just because. Minutes later my phone went off and I got an Instagram notification. I looked at the picture Lindsay had posted and read the caption: _Stuck on a bus with #Trittany for eight days while we're on the Hit The Floor Tour. Get this picture to 10,000 likes before we arrive at the Oshawa Centre in Oshawa, Ontario, and these two will have a 10 second kiss at every mall stop we make. Hurry! You only have 1 hour! Time is ticking! #HitTheFloorTour #TheNextStepCast #whathaveIgottenmyselfinto?_. I looked up at Lindsay,

"Wait… we didn't agree to the every mall kiss thing," I said. Then Brit took my phone and looked at it.

"I think it's a good challenge. 10,000 likes in 60 minutes. That's over 160 likes a minute. That's a hard thing to do. Challenge accepted," she laughed and handed my phone back to me. Suddenly Lindsay's phone started going off like crazy. We just stared at it as the likes kept adding up. Five minutes in and it was already up to 900 likes. That was 100 more likes than it should have been at with Brit's estimate. Lindsay put her phone in her bag and chuckled.

"You might be kissing in front of a couple hundred people later today," She said. Brit smiled, putting her head on my shoulder. I stroked her hair as she rested and everyone else chatted about other things.

**Brittany's POV**

I woke up in Oshawa when Trevor gently shook me from my sleep. I looked at Lindsay, who had her phone out.

"Moment of truth…" she said, "and the picture has….13, 623 likes," she said. Whoa, we had gone way passed the goal! Looks I would be kissing my boyfriend at every mall stop for the next 8 days. We jumped off the bus and hurried inside so no one would see us. The stage was set up in front of the area where we were allowed to leave our things. We were given time to run our numbers before the mall opened at 9:30 and the show started at 10am. I sat in the back area on a bench with Trevor as I heard the crowds out front begin to gather. I held his hand as we waited. Then Lindsay told us it was time to go out as soon as she introduced everyone and said a few things. I stood behind the stage waiting for my name.

"She's a contemporary and hip hop dancer. Emily's little sister, and we know her as Riley. Here's Brittany Raymond!" Lindsay said and I ran up onto stage, taking my place next to Victoria, while everyone cheered. "And last, we have the guy you all love as the 'don't even worry about it' man. James! Here he is, Trevor Tordjman!" and Trevor ran up on stage standing next to me. I looked around the crowd, seeing all kinds of people. Young and old, tall and short, some had signs with them. Everyone was cheering loudly. All six of us on stage were handed a microphone and then Lindsay spoke again.

"So we're gonna start the show off with fan questions about the show. Who has a question they want to ask?" she asked and a bunch of hands flew up in the air. Lindsay picked a young girl in the front row.

"This is a question for Brittany and Trevor," she said and I glanced at Trevor, who was smiling, "What was it like doing your first on screen kiss?" she asked. I blushed remembering that day. I raised my mic to speak,

"Oh, that day I think I was a nervous wreck. You know, typical girl emotions. I remember all these things running through my head, like 'I have no idea what I'm doing!', 'What if I mess up the kiss and ruin the scene?', and I was panicking right up until to the moment that we kissed. I have to thank Chloe and Frank, for helping design this beautiful date set up that really set the mood, I guess" I said.

"And Trevor, what about you?" Lindsay asked. I looked at Trevor as he raised his mic to speak,

"Our first, on screen kiss…I wasn't really as nervous a Brittany was, but I was worried about making it awkward. But I know she enjoyed it, so….yeah," he said and smiled at me. I think everybody in the room 'awwed' and it was kind of funny.

There were more questions for everybody from all different people, and finally it was time to dance. I stood and watched Isaac and Victoria did their duet, then Jennie did her solo, and Lamar did some flips. Trevor and I were the last ones to dance. As soon as the music changed I jumped off the stage and took to the middle of the floor, and began to dance. I had so much fun doing our duet in front of everyone. I saw the other step onto the dance floor and surround Trevor and I, as I ran for the final lift. I landed in Trevor's arms and then the music changed again for the finally little group dance we had come up with. I jumped from Trevor's arms and ran to the front row with the other two girls. And the boys stayed and danced in the back. We danced to the 'Rewind song. When it finally ended I was completely out of breath. We all bowed and took a drink as the crowd cheered and clapped wildly. When we finally caught our breath, Lindsay came back up on stage with us.

"Wow guys! That was amazing! Wasn't that great guys?" she asked the audience and everyone cheered again. "Ok we have one last surprise for you guys!" Lindsay said and I looked at Trevor, taking his hand and giving it a squeeze, then letting go, "Raise your hand if you saw my Instagram post early today," she said and a bunch of hands flew up, "Ok so we promised that if the picture I posted of Trevor and Brittany got 10,000 likes before we arrived, then they would have to kiss for ten seconds on every mall stop we make. You guys were awesome and the picture got over 13,000 likes. So before we go, we're gonna live up to that promise!" she said and looked at us. Trevor hopped off the stage and held out his arms, helping me down. We walked hand in hand to the middle of the dance floor and looked back at Lindsay. "Ok everyone pull out your cameras. And on the count of three, these two are gonna do their first public kiss and you guys are gonna be the first to see it." Lindsay said. I looked at Trevor and smiled.

"Ready?" I asked over the noise, just so he could hear. He nodded,

"Always," and then Lindsay started,

"Ready?"

"One!" everybody shouted. Trevor's right hand gently touched the side of my neck, while his thumb stroked my jaw line. I held onto his arm with one hand and the other was pressed against his chest. His left arm was wrapped around my side.

"Two!" everyone shouted again. I just kept my eyes locked to Trevor's and waited,

"Three!" Came the final number, and we both leaned in, closing our eyes, and I felt my lips connect to his. I mentally counted 10 seconds, while trying to enjoy the moment. I heard tons of noises, from camera clicks, to clapping, and 'ooo's' and 'aww's'. When ten seconds was up, I broke the kiss with Trevor and slowly opened my eyes. He was smiling at me.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too,"

After the show was the cast meet and greet for an hour. All kinds of people kept asking for autographs and pictures. Trevor and I kissed again for one little girl who didn't get a picture. She thanked us and then ran off smiling. After the meet and greet was done, we had to pack up and take the 25 minute drive to Scarborough for our 2 pm show that same day. We packed and jumped on the bus.

**LATER THAT DAY…**

After the show in Scarborough ended we packed up and headed to Richmond Hill to check into our hotel. The show tomorrow didn't start until 2 pm.

When we arrived at the hotel, we checked in we had conjoined rooms for us dancers and Lindsay, while the crew had their own rooms. Trevor and I were in a room, Lindsay was in her own room, and Lamar, Isaac, Victoria and Jennie shared a room. Trevor set out bags down on the floor, while I looked around. All of a sudden, Lamar opens the door to the joining room and peers in

"Oh man, this room is nice!" he said, strolling in and looked around.

"Lamar… out." Trevor and I both said at the same time. We both wanted to be alone for a while after being on that bus and surrounded by hundreds of fans all day.

"Geez…" he said turning to go, "If I didn't know you two, I'd swear you were married," he added, walking back into his room with the others. I giggle at Lamar's comment. It was a strange thing to think of Trevor and I being married. But maybe one day it would happen. I looked up when there was a knock on the door frame. Victoria was standing there peering in.

"We were all going to go to the pool, and were wondering of you two were coming?" she asked.

"Uh, yea sure we'll meet you guys down there," I said and turned to go find my bathing suit and towel in my suit case. Then I headed into the bathroom.

When I came back out, Trevor was standing there in his swim trunks. I think my heart beat sped up a bit just looking at him. He looked like one of those swim suit models from a magazine I used to stare at with my sister.

**Trevor's POV**

When Brit came out of the bathroom, I'm sure I must have died and gone to heaven. I just stared at her. Oh god, she was gorgeous. She was wearing a beautiful bikini the same color of purple and black as her dance attire she wore as Riley. I admired every square inch of her body.

"You look gorgeous," I told her breathlessly. A smiled came across her face, "and you have an amazing body," I noted. It was true, she did. From her legs, to her stomach, to her br-…. Wait what am I thinking?! I love Brit for who she is, not or her looks. Yes she was naturally beautiful, but I was first attracted to how kind, and caring she was when we first met. I pushed those nasty thoughts far, far away from my mind.

"Thank you," she said, in reply to my compliment. She picked up the towel and wrapped it around her, only covering her marked up arm. I walked closer to her and moved the towel from her arm she just covered. I gently rubbed it and then kissed it, before looking her in the eyes

"There's no need to cover it up," I told her, pushing hair out of her eyes.

"I know, but it freaks people out when they see it," she said. I kissed her shoulder again,

"It doesn't bother me," I told her, looking back up at her.

"Really?" she asked, "Because when I was younger a girl in my class asked me if it was contagious," she said. I smiled.

"No, it doesn't bother me, honestly. When we first met I really didn't care one bit about it until you told me about it. And you shouldn't hide it. You're beautiful just the way you are," I told her. She smiled again, and I took her hand, as we walked to the pool.

When we arrived, everyone was already in the water. Brit stood on the side, insisting she would rather just watch. But I knew her too well. She was lying to stay out of the water in case some little kid saw her arm and freaked out. So I scooped her up and jumped in the pool with her. She was too taken by surprise to hate me, so she just splashed me and started to swim around.

**Brittany's POV**

At the end of swimming we headed back up to our room and showered and got cleaned up for bed. It was around 11:30 pm when everyone else had turned in and Trevor and I were lying in bed talking, with the TV muted. Then there was a quite knock on the conjoined door and Victoria peered her head in. I didn't move, even though Trevor and I were practically pressed right up against each other.

"Uh, hey guys? Do mind if I sleep in the spare bed. Lamar snores and I can't sleep with that," she asked, innocently.

"Sure, if you want to Vic. I don't snore so you'll be good," Trevor said. I roll over, still in Trevor's arms and face Victoria. She looks at me,

"Doesn't snore? Wow, you got yourself a good man, Brittany," she said. I smiled, as Trevor leans over top of me and kisses my neck.

"I do," I said, agreeing with her.


	11. Chapter 11: Hit The Floor Tour (part 2)

**CHAPTER 11: Hit The Floor Tour (Part 2)**

**Brittany's POV**

I woke up the next morning, with Trevor still fast asleep next to me. I looked over and saw Victoria playing on her phone in bed. She looked over at me/

"Oh hey! You're awake," she said. Then she lifted her phone and snapped a picture of me. A minute later I got an Instagram alert. I looked at the picture Vic posted with the caption: _ b_raymond just waking up after a long night with trevorflanny by her side. #Ikeptmyeyesonthesestwoallnight #morningsleepyhead #wakeupTrevor #itsalready10am #HitTheFloorTour_. I giggled at her caption,

"Good one," I said to her. She laughed.

"So when is he gonna get up?" she asked. I looked over my shoulder at Trevor who was completely out of it.

"Eh, we'll give him a bit yet." I said. Vic patted the bed and scooted over so I could come sit with her. I flipped the cover over my legs and stared up at my phone, scrolling as I talked to Victoria.

"So…?" she asked. I looked over at her, freaked out by the way she said it.

"So… what?" I asked. She smiled.

"You should tell me about how it's going between you and Trevor," she said. I looked at her again,

"What do you wanna know?" I asked.

"As much as you will tell me," she said, "Just tell me anything, cause I'm dying to know,"

I smiled, thinking of something to tell her, "Well no one ever asked anything about our first date," I said. She grinned.

"Ooo! Tell me. What did he plan? Was it romantic? Original?" she asked. I laughed at her eagerness to know.

"Well. We had our first date, the day after we got together. So he tells me it's casual and…."

I spent the next hour telling her about our first date. I heard Trevor move in the other bed, and sit up. I looked over at him.

"Morning sleepy head," I giggled. He looked concern,

"Did you I kick you out of bed?" he asked. I shook my head,

"No, I jumped in with Vic to let you sleep when I got up," I told him.

"Oh, ok. Are you gonna get ready before me? Or are you jumping in the shower first?" he asked. I nodded towards the bathroom,

"You can go first," I said, and he hopped out of bed and went into the bathroom. I turned back to Victoria, "Wanna go see if we can find some hotel food?" I asked. She nodded and we hopped out of bed, brushing our hair and making sure we were at least half decent, before heading down to the lobby in our pj's to seek out some food.


	12. Chapter 12: Brittany's Birthday

**CHAPTER 12: Brittany's Birthday**

**Trevor's POV**

**One week later... **

I opened the door to the house and dragged our bags in after saying goodbye to everyone. Brit followed me inside.

"It's good to be back," she said."

The tour had ended and we had returned home. It was nice that after all the craziness, it was time for some relaxation. We had finished filming season two, three days before going on tour. Now all we had to do was wait until the second season premiere party in 5 months. I took our bags to our room, setting them on the floor. Brit followed me in and sat on the edge of the bed.

"And now we begin the long and tedious process of unpacking," she said, glaring at the bags. I pushed a stray piece of hair from her face.

"Why don't we forget about that for tonight and just relax," I said looking down at her. Her eyes gazed up at me and then she snapped her fingers,

"Ooo! I know, the PVR record the new episode of the show. Why don't we watch that?" she suggested, her face lighting up. I smiled.

"Ok," I said climbing up on the bed with her and turned on the TV. I found the show and watched the episode "We are Family". I put my arms around Brit. Five months of this… I could get used to it.

**Months later… (February 24th)**

**Brittany's POV**

I woke up and Trevor wasn't next to me. I sat up and he walked in with a tray in his hands. I smiled as he set it down on my lap, and smiled at me.

"What's this?" I asked him.

"Breakfast in bed for the birthday girl," he said. I looked at the tray, and then at him,

"Thank you," I said, trying to hide my chuckle. I think he was going to a bit much. I would have been happy with just a card. He sat down on his side of the bed and sat with me as I ate, sharing food with him. When I was finished, I set the tray aside and he seemed to pull a present out of nowhere.

"Happy Birthday," he said, kissing me on the cheek. I opened the gift and was shocked. Trevor had bought me a beautiful dress. The same dress I mentioned that I loved so much, when I saw it in a store window, while we were on tour. I dug further and found a red handbag and an adorable pair of heels. I hugged and kissed Trevor. I had the best boyfriend ever.

"Oh Trevor, thank you so much," I said letting go of our hug. He smiled.

"Oh believe me babe, when I say there's more where that came from," he said, taking my hand and I followed him out to the kitchen.

"Oh my god!" I said astonished at what was waiting there. The entire kitchen table was covered in envelopes and small packages. Trevor chuckled.

"I took the liberty of sorting them into piles of 'family, friends, and fans'," he listed off as he pointed to each pile. The fans section was taking up ¾ of the table, all stacked in neat little piles of 10 or so envelopes and the ones with packages were sitting neatly on the floor. I sat down next to Trevor and looked at it all.

"Wow!" I said, "You're gonna have to help me with all the fan ones," I said. Trevor smiled and started on the fan ones as I began on the ones from my friends and family. I think there were more here, than what was here on Trevor's birthday.

It took us over an hour to open all the letters but we did it. Then Trevor said we would be going to see my parents. So we got cleaned up and headed to Brampton.

When we pulled into my parent's driveway, there were balloons tied to the balcony. I smiled,

"Did you plan this?" I asked Trevor who just smiled, meaning 'yes'. When we got inside I was surprised to find who was there. Not just my parents, but my sister Samantha had come home, my bestie, Natalie Flemmings, was there, and some of my relatives. They all said Happy Birthday to me, and hugged Trevor saying things like 'Welcome Trevor', 'You be good to her,', referring him to be good to me, and I even heard my grandma say 'he's a good man. I'm sure that's why Brit loves him so much'. I smiled at how well the family accepted Trevor. I pulled my attention from the family when my mom came up to me.

"It's nice to see they all like him," she commented, handing me a glass filled with red wine. I smiled and took a sip, "You know, it's different with you two. You're both very mature, and don't seem like a normal teen couple. You seem more like you're married. It's so…special," she said. I smiled harder,

"He's the one, mom," I said smiling as Trevor glanced at me. He was engrossed in a conversation with my grandma. Then Natalie came up to me,

"I'm gonna steal you so we can catch up," she squealed and dragged me to a couch to sit down.

**Trevor's POV**

I saw Natalie drag Brittany to a couch and begin chatting with her. I saw the perfect chance to talk to Brit's parents. I walked into the kitchen to find Mrs. R there.

"Oh, hello Trevor. What can I do for you?" she said happily.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you and your husband, alone, outside?" I asked. She nodded and called Brit's father. We stepped outside and I sat down on a chair, while they sat on the swing.

"So what was it you wanted to ask us Trevor?" Mrs. R asked. Here goes nothing….


	13. Chapter 13: Season 2 Premiere

**CHAPTER 13: The Next Step Season Two Premiere**

**Brittany's POV **

I looked around and didn't see any sign of Trevor or my parents, so I excused myself from my conversation with Natalie and searched for them. I heard voices coming from outside, so I listen.

"And when is this going to happen?" my father asked. Then I heard Trevor's voice.

"At the season two premiere of the show," he said.

I decided I should step outside.

"What's going to happen at the premiere?" I asked and the three of them looked up at me. Trevor spoke.

"I was just asking your parent's if they were planning on coming to the premiere," he said, standing up. He turned to my parents, "So I don't have to get tickets," he asked. I looked at my parents,

"You're not coming?" I asked, slightly surprised.

"No we're gonna stay here. It's less of a hassle, but we'll be cheering for you, for sure," My mom said, "Now why don't we head inside and join the party again," she said, and we all went inside.

**A month later…**

It was the day of the premiere. I put on the dress Trevor had bought me for my birthday. Then I did my hair and makeup, as Trevor looked in the floor length mirror, fixing his shirt. I stood up and picked up my clutch.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked, when he finished with his shirt. Then he turned and looked at me, "My god, you're stunning," he said and I blushed.

"Thank you. And you look very hansom yourself," I said and he smiled, taking my hand and we left in the limo for the premiere.

When we arrived, fans were screaming everywhere. Trevor put his arm around me as we walked inside. The inside was very cool. There was a stage at the front with a giant screen above it. And in front of the stage, there were round tables covered in white table clothes for the cast to sit at. It was roped off so some of the lucky fans who got tickets to the premiere could sit behind the cast. Trevor and I walked up to the table where Isaac, Victoria, and Lamar were seated. We sat down and then Chloe went up on the stage with Frank and said a few words about the cast and the show and how it was awesome to work with everyone. Then the premiere started. I held Trevor's hand the whole time.

When the show finally ended the cast was called up onto the stage to answer a few fan questions. I stood and listened as a fan asked a question.

"How much dance do you do outside the show?" she asked. The mic was passed down the line, and when it got to me I said,

"I would say when I'm not on the show I spend maybe 15-20 hours a week in my hometown studio. I actually have a competition in Brampton next weekend so I'll be spending more time in the studio,"

The questions went on for 20 minutes or so. Trevor was the one won ended with the mic. When the cast was excused from the stage, I turned to go, but Trevor caught my hand and smiled,

"Oh no, you gotta stay up here," he said and I turned to look at him, confused.

"What's going on?" I asked loud enough for the mic to pick up. Trevor faced the audience, and I just stood there with my hand in his as he spoke.

"Hey everybody. I'm Trevor Tordjman, I play James on The Next Step, and I'm sure you all know my lovely girlfriend, Brittany Raymond," he said, "Say hi," he said to me and held the mic up for me.

"Uh, hi everyone," I said, kind of confused and a bit nervous, "Normally I'm ok speaking to large groups of people, but I have absolutely no idea what's happening right now, so I apologize if I sound nervous," I added. Trevor chuckled and spoke again.

"That's ok, I just wanted to talk to you in front of everyone," he said. I just stood still, not sure what he was doing, "Brit, we've been together for almost 7 months now. And it's been the best 7 months of my life. We first met when we were 15. When I met you for the second time at auditions for the show, we were already friends. I remember praying that you would get the part so I would always get to see you. Even though I didn't know it at the time, it was love at first sight. We've laughed together, cried together, and I've never been more sure that we were meant to be together forever. I love you to the moon and back, and you make my heart skip a beat when I'm with you," he said, looking me deep in the eyes. I knew I was blushing in front of everyone but I didn't care. This speech he was giving was so heartfelt and seemed to be off the top of his head. But I still didn't know what he was doing. Then he handed the mic to me and smiled, continuing, "I can't imagine my life without you in it. Babe, I wish I could give you everything, but I can't promise such an impossible thing," he said and backed up a bit, sticking his hand in his pocket, "But I can promise, that I will love you for the rest of my life,". He pulled his hand out of his pocket, and in his palm was a little black box. Was he gonna….? I felt tears well up in my eyes as he slowly go down on one knee, but I held them back, "So will you make the happiest person alive, and be my wife?" he asked. My hand covered my mouth in shock, as he opened the box, revealing a beautiful silver ring with a perfect little diamond in the center. "Marry me, Brittany," he said sweetly. I just nodded and then smiled, bringing the mic to my mouth.

"Yes," I said, and he smiled, "Yes, of course I'll marry you,". He stood up and gently took my hand, sliding the ring on it. The room erupted into cheers and claps as our lips connected. I kissed him longer than I would have in public, but I didn't care. I was too happy. When we finally broke apart he looked me in the eyes.

"I love you so much," he said. I smiled as big as probably could,

"I love you too," I said and we had one last quick kiss. The clapping died down. Trevor took my hand and we walked too our seats, as Chloe came back up on stage with Frank,

"That was beautiful Trevor," she said as Trevor and I sat down, "I'm sure there's not a dry eye here. That was a real tear jerker,"

I smiled at Trevor and then looked down at the beautiful ring on my left hand. I listened as Chloe and Frank wrapped up the premiere, and then the cast was ushered out, passed the fans so we could take pictures with fans, sign autographs, and do some interviews, before we all headed to the after party.

I stood there signing autographs and taking pictures with fans. Some people asked to see my ring, and I thought it was kinda different. I looked over at my fiancé, who was standing a few feet to my right, standing with more fans and signing autographs. He looked at me and smiled, then went back to signing. It was another new word that was foreign to my tongue. Trevor was my fiancé. And I couldn't be happier.

At the after party, I couldn't even keep track of how many people from the cast and crew wanted to see the ring as well. When the party ended, Trevor and I said good bye to everyone and hoped that the show would run a third season so we could see each other again. Trevor and I hopped into the limo and it took us home. Tonight had been a great night.

**One week later…**

I stood in the dressing room at the competition. I had arrived with Trevor and my parents. They were happy for me and Trevor. My parents went to go find a seat and so did Trevor after carrying my things in. He kissed me 'for good luck' as he put it and then snuck out. I still had my hands in my pockets of my jacket, hiding the ring for as long as I could. I didn't really want to be the center of attention the minute my friends walked in. But now they were all here and getting dressed, so I couldn't stand here much longer, or my instructor would get mad. So I slowly took my hands out of my pockets, when I was sure the other were preoccupied, and undid my costume bag, then pulled it out. It was a tight pair of super short, shorts, and the top was a long sleeve black tight top, revealing my stomach and ribs. I slowly began to change into it. I had gotten the costume on and my hair done without anyone noticing the ring. But it was different when I went to sit down at the mirror and do my makeup. My friend was sitting next to me.

"Hey Brittany!," she said as I opened my makeup case. She was doing her mascara, "How was the premiere last week?" she asked, finishing her mascara and closing it. I was going to tell her about the ring, but it caught the glint of the light and she looked at it. She didn't say anything until after grabbing my hand at lightning fast speed and staring at my ring for a minute. "It's so pretty!" she squealed quite childishly. "Where'd you get it?" she asked. I think she was completely oblivious to the fact at it was on my ring finger.

"Uh…Trevor got it for me," I said kinda nervous she would freak out at and minute. She still stared at my ring. I just decided to say it, "He proposed at the premiere," I said, and at that second everyone dropped what they were doing and looked at me, then came over,

"He proposed to you!?" they all asked, shocked. I nodded.

"Yeah, we were at the premiere and he pulls me on stage and proposes in front of everyone. It was the sweetest thing ever," I said, as they all took turns looking at my hand. Our fun was cut short when the competition director said we were on in 20, so I quickly finished my makeup and headed backstage with my group. I had a duet first thing into the competition. My partner came running up to the group and standing next to me.

"Hey Brit! Sorry I'm late, I couldn't find my costume," he said, out of breath. I laughed.

"How do you lose your costume? It's just a pair of black pants," I asked him. He just shrugged. For the duet, my partner Derrick had to wear just a pair of black baggy pants. That's it. I heard the announcer as Derrick and I stood in the side wing, ready to go on.

"And kicking off the duet part of the competition, we'll start at number one. Please welcome, from the Joanne Chapman School of Dance, Brittany and Derrick, with Candy Shop," he said. The lights dimmed and we ran onto the stage in the dark. I took my spot and listened as the song 'Candy Shop' by 50 Cent & Olivia came on

_Yeah...  
Uh huh  
So seductive_

I'll take you to the candy shop  
I'll let you lick the lollipop  
Go 'head girl, don't you stop  
Keep going 'til you hit the spot (woah)

_I'll take you to the candy shop  
Boy one taste of what I got  
I'll have you spending all you got  
Keep going 'til you hit the spot (woah)_

You can have it your way, how do you want it  
You gon' back that thing up or should i push up on it  
Temperature rising, okay lets go to the next level  
Dance floor jam packed, hot as a teakettle  
I'll break it down for you now, baby it's simple  
If you be a nympho, I'll be a nympho  
In the hotel or in the back of the rental  
On the beach or in the park, it's whatever you into  
Got the magic stick, I'm the love doctor  
Have your friends teasing you 'bout how sprung I gotcha  
Wanna show me how you work it baby, no problem  
Get on top then get to bouncing round like a low rider  
I'm a seasons vet when it come to this shit  
After you work up a sweat you can play with the stick  
I'm trying to explain baby the best way I can  
I melt in your mouth girl, not in your hands (ha ha)

_I'll take you to the candy shop  
I'll let you lick the lollipop  
Go 'head girl, don't you stop  
Keep going 'til you hit the spot (woah)_

_I'll take you to the candy shop  
Boy one taste of what I got  
I'll have you spending all you got  
Keep going 'til you hit the spot (woah)_

Girl what we do (what we do)  
And where we do (and where we do)  
The things we do (things we do)  
Are just between me and you (oh yeah)

Give it to me baby, nice and slow  
Climb on top, ride like you in the rodeo  
You ain't never heard a sound like this before  
Cause I ain't never put it down like this before  
Soon as I come through the door she get to pulling on my zipper  
It's like it's a race who can get undressed quicker  
Isn't it ironic how erotic it is to watch em in thongs  
Had me thinking 'bout that ass after I'm gone  
I touch the right spot at the right time  
Lights on or lights off, she like it from behind  
So seductive, you should see the way she wind  
Her hips in slow-mo on the floor when we grind  
As Long as she ain't stopping, homie I ain't stopping  
Dripping wet with sweat man its on and popping  
All my champagne campaign, bottle after bottle its on  
And we gon' sip 'til every bubble in every bottle is gone

I'll take you to the candy shop  
I'll let you lick the lollipop  
Go 'head girl, don't you stop  
Keep going 'til you hit the spot (woah)

_I'll take you to the candy shop  
Boy one taste of what I got  
I'll have you spending all you got  
Keep going 'til you hit the spot (woah)_

I just danced to my heart's content. Candy Shop was a very strange and seductive dance that only senior dancers were allowed to learn. I was a tiny bit provocative, but not bad enough that we couldn't show it at competitions. I remembered what my instructor told me in class. To 'give seductive looks to made it more real and show more emotion'. I looked at Derrick and acted seductive. It wasn't real hard. Derrick and I were really good partners. We did our first duet when we were 7. We've always been duet partners at every competition since then. I caught a glimps of Trevor and my parents in the audience. I couldn't tell really what the expression on his face was, because I had to look back at Derrick. When the dance ended, he caught me in a really low dip. After a few seconds of applause, he helped me up and we bowed, before exiting the stage. We headed back to the dressing room, so I could change for the group girls group dance. I quickly changed, into the black dress for the group dance. Then headed to the side wing to get ready for the small group portion of the competition. When we were called, we lined up on stage. Our female small group dance was called 'Need Both My Hands'. I danced with the group, sneaking glances at Trevor as I did.

At the end of it all, our group won second, and Derrick and I won first. I headed back to the change room to put everything away and pack up to head home to Toronto. Trevor came in and kissed then pulled me into a hug, congratulating me and then gave Derrick a hand shake. Then we picked up my stuff and met my parents in the hallway. They hugged me and soon Trevor and I head home.


	14. Chapter 14: First Day Of Season 3

**CHAPTER 14: First Day Of Season Three**

**Trevor's POV**

**(one week later)**

A week after Brit's competition, filming on season 3 of The Next Step was scheduled to start on June 13 2014. That means we had three months until we were back on set with all our friends, I missed them quite a bit and could wait to go back.

Right now though, I was at home with Brit, but I hadn't seen her in the last two hours. So I set my laptop on the couch, and got up to go find her. I found her in our room, sitting on the bed with several things spread around her I walked in and she looked up.

"Oh, Hi!" she said and I gave her a peck on the lips. I looked at what she was going through. The large book in her lap was a wedding album of her parents. I recognized another as my parents wedding album. How she got a hold of it, I had no clue. There were also a few magazines for wedding planning, along with a pen and some notepads.

"So what are you up too?" I asked and smiled at her. She looked up at me.

"I really don't know. Just looking I guess," she said and looked back down at the papers and books. I sat on the edge of the bed, next to her and pushed some hair from her eyes. She seemed…sad.

"If you're having second thoughts about this, I'd understand," I said. Her head snapped in my direction very quickly.

"What? No…. why would I? I love you… and I want this," she said. I smiled,

"Ok, as long as you're sure about this. I don't want to push you into this if you're not ready for it," I said.

"I'm ready for this. I wanna spent…the rest of my life with you," she said, running her fingers through my short hair and then pulling me in and we kissed for a really long time.

"I love you," I said, when we broke apart.

"I love you too," she said. I looked at the stuff again,

"So how are we gonna plan this?" I asked her. She reached for a book and opened it, skimming the pages, and then she plopped the book back down, and sighed.

"With a lot of stress," she said. I hugged her, kissing the top of her head, "There's just so much on my mind right now, I can't handle it all," she said. I looked at her.

"Let's talk about it," I said. She took a breath.

"I'm anxious, nervous, scared, excited, and happy all at the same time. I'm excited that there's a third season of the show. And I'm anxious for it to start. I'm all stressed with this wedding stuff. It's all so new to me, and I have no idea what to do or where to start. But I'm happy we're getting married," she said.

"You forgot scared…What are you scared about?" I asked. I saw her eyes water a bit, but she held them back.

"I…I'm scared…about… our wedding night…." She said her voice a bit shaky. I looked her in the eyes,

"Brit, there's no need to be scared about it…and it doesn't have to happen if you're uncomfortable with it," I told her, pulling her into a tight hug. She took a deep breath and looked up and kissed me. I smiled, "So how about we start planning out a few things for this wedding,": I said, making her smile a bit.

"Ok," she said, reaching for more books.

**Brittany's POV**

**(three months later)**

I grabbed my purse and jumped in the car with Trevor in the passenger seat. We held hands on the way to set. Today was the day season three of The Next Step was to start shooting. I was really excited. I hadn't seen anyone in the last 3 months, since the premiere of season two.

I pulled in a spot reserved for cast and crew. Trevor and I entered through the bag door and made our way inside. It was good to be back after so long. We were greeted but Frank and Chloe first.

"Everyone else is here. They're in the costume department," Chloe said, before following Frank somewhere. We went to the costume department and found everyone looking through their new outfits. They saw us and ran over. I hugged everybody.

"Soooo… how's the wedding planning going?" Victoria asked. Everyone was eager to know. But Trevor and I promised we would keep it a secret until we had everything planned out.

"Sorry, but we're not spilling any details yet," I giggled and Trevor pulled me close. Everyone 'awwed' and I looked at them confused, "What?" I asked.

"You two… you're just so perfect for one another," Alex squealed. I laughed, and was suddenly pulled into a very deep and passionate kiss with Trevor. I momentarily forgot everyone else was there, until I heard Isaac clear his throat. Trevor pulled away and looked at him,

"Get a room please. Or save it for at home," Isaac said, sarcastically. Trevor punched him playfully in the shoulder.

"You're just jealous I'm getting married and you don't even have a girlfriend yet," Trevor teased. Isaac scowled.

"Am not," he retorted and punched Trevor back, before running away. Trevor let go of me and took off after Isaac, with Brennan and Lamar close behind. It was now just us girls here and we sat down on the couches that were in the room.

"I can't believe you're getting married soon," Vic said, looking at my ring. I held out my hand so she could see it better. I looked at the others,

"So how long has it been since you and Trevor got together?" Jennie asked. I thought for a second, calculating all the days.

"Well, he asked me out on August 14th 2013. He proposed at the premiere on the 7th of March 2014. Todays the 13th of June, so we've been together for exactly 10 months." I told them.

"You gotta tell us when the wedding is," Alex begged. I laughed, at the fact that she thought Trevor was serious about not telling them. I reached into my purse and pulled out the invitation to the wedding, handing each of them one. They all excitedly opened them.

"On the 7th of August. That's like perfect timing because that's when everyone has a three week break." Jordan said. I looked at her and smiled. We had a three week break from filming starting July 30th. Then the boys came running back in and I gave Isaac, Lamar, and Brennan their invitations. I also gave Chloe and Frank theirs, when they entered only a few seconds later.

"Oh thank you Brittany," Chloe said cheerfully and opened hers. I stood there and smiled. Trevor stood behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, holding me close. I touched his arms gently and smiled to myself. Chloe smiled as she looked over the invitation. "I'm looking forward to it," she said, looking back at Trevor and I.

**Later that day….**

During my lunch break, I decided to go to the break room and take a nap on the couch. But when I got there, I found Victoria sitting there, so I scrapped the nap idea and sat across from her.

"Hey Brit, how's it going?" she asked, smiling. I let out a sigh.

"I'm under a lot of stress with the wedding plans," I told her. She gave me a sympathetic smile.

"I'm sure everything will be perfect. And you won't have to do it alone," she reassured me. I just hoped it would.

At the end of the day, I found Trevor and we headed home. I set my stuff down on the kitchen counter when Trevor wrapped his arms around me.

"You know, Chloe and Frank gave us the day off tomorrow since we don't have any scenes to shoot,' he said. I smiled and turned in his arms to look at him, "How about we go visit your parents tomorrow?" he offered. I nodded.

"I'd like that," I said, before giving him a quick kiss and heading off to go shower.

**The next day….**

I hopped in the driver's seat of my car, with Trevor to my right, and pulled out of the driveway.

"So I called my mom this morning and told her that we were coming to visit, and she told me that my dad had a project that he wanted your help with, since it was 'man's work'," I said, making air quotes with my fingers quickly, then grabbed the wheel again. Trevor laughed,

"With your dad, who knows what he'll have me do," he laughed and held my hand the rest of the way.

We soon pulled into my parents drive way, and hopped out of the car. My mom greeted us at the door, pulling both me and Trevor into a tight hug.

"So where's dad?" I asked looking around the yard.

"He's been in the garage all morning," my mom said.

"I guess I'll head there and see what he wants my help with," Trevor said, giving me a kiss and then heading to the garage. I went inside with my mom.

"So how have you been sweetie?" she asked, pouring me a cup of coffee and setting a warm, fresh baked muffin in front of me, "How's the wedding plans coming along?"

"They're in the beginning stages, but nothing I can't handle," I lied to her. I couldn't have her know that I had been extremely stressed over these plans, or she would insist on doing it herself.

"Oh that's good," she said, "And what about Trevor? How's he?" she asked. I took a sip of my coffee.

"He's been good too. He's been helping out with the wedding stuff too," I said. She smiled,

"I wanted to put something together for the wedding, but I couldn't find that box of pictures that you had in your room. Would you mind finding them for me?" Mom asked. I nodded and walked upstairs to my room. I paused at the door. It had been a while since I had been in my room, and almost forgot what it had looked like. Everything was how I had left it. The purple walls with the grey and purple bed spread. My black dresser and computer desk filling with sentimental items. And the One Direction poster that was hanging on the back of my door. It was all where I had left it. I walked slowly around the room, and noticed a picture frame on my desk was face down. I carefully picked it up and turned it over. It was a picture of me and my ex-boyfriend, Cameron, or Cammy as I called him. We had dated for three years, and it was a pretty good relationship, until a few days before I was supposed to head off to start filming season one of The Next Step. I had left Cameron's place, when my mom called me home for supper. I realized a few hours later that I had left my jacket at his place and headed back to his apartment to grab it. I knocked on the door but there was no answer, so I went in. I was shocked to find my boyfriend, sitting on the couch, making out with none other than Montana. The girl who had been my friend all through high school. I was so devastated that my boyfriend had been cheated on me, that I ran out, leaving the jacket, and I haven't spoken to Cameron or Montana since.

I suddenly snapped back to reality, and set the picture back down on the desk and sat on the edge of the bed. I was trying to remember where I had put that box of pictures, when there was a knock at the door. It was a good solid knock, so I didn't bother looking up from the floor.

"Come in Trevor," I said, assuming it was him. I heard the door open, but no one spoke. I looked up and…


	15. Chapter 15: Pieces Of The Past

**CHAPTER 15: A Piece Of The Past**

**Brittany's POV**

…Cameron was standing there. I was speechless. He stood there, smiling at me. All I wanted to do was yell and scream at him, but I didn't need Trevor up here in this.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in a furious tone.

"Oh, your parent's didn't answer the door but it was unlocked, so I came in-" he said, but I cut him off,

"I didn't ask how you got here. I asked why you were here." I said in the same angry tone. Cameron slowly walked around the room, silent, as he ran his fingers over several of the items in my dresser and the stopped in front of me. He looked down at me.

"Montana left me," he said simply. I stared up at him as he towered over me.

"I'm sorry to hear that," I said, with no emotion to my voice at all.

"Eh, whatever. I didn't really like her that much anyway," he said and crouched down in front of me. He wasn't even on his knees. Just crouched down in a way that looked like he would pounce on me. "Brit I want you back," he stated simply. I was absolutely dumbfounded.

"You actually think that after what you did to me, I would even think for a second about taking you back," I said, angry.

"Aw, come on babe, I know I was a dumbass, but I know you want me back," he said smirking. I looked at him absolutely disgusted as he stood up again.

"First of all, do not call me babe! And second of all, I am in a happy relationship with a man I love very much!" I yelled at him.

"Well maybe a quick kiss will make you forget all about him," Cameron said as he leaned in closer to me. He pushed me hard, down against the bed, and leaned in to kiss me. I reached up and slapped him across the face, hard.

"I'm not going to kiss you, you dick!" I yelled at him as I struggled to get up, "Now get off of me!"

He pinned my wrists down and leaned in again. "You don't have a choice," he said, moving in even closer….

**Trevor's POV**

I came inside the house and immediately heard a noise coming from upstairs that sounded like Brit.

"First of all, do not call me babe! And second of all, I am in a happy relationship with a man I love very much!" I heard her yell at someone. I climbed the stairs as I heard another person's voice.

"Well maybe a quick kiss will make you forget all about him," the person said. I climbed faster as I heard Brit yell again.

"I'm not going to kiss you, you dick! Now get off of me!" she yelled. I reached Brit's old bedroom and burst in. Brit was pinned beneath some guy who was leaning in to kiss her. And she was struggling to get away.

"HEY!" I yelled as loud as I could. The both of them looked at me.

"Trevor!" Brit said, clearly relieved. I stared the guy down.

"I don't know who the hell you are, but let go of my fiancée!" I yelled at him. The guy looked at Brit, with a shocked look on his face.

"This is the guy?!" he laughed in her face. She cringed, but looked up at him. He knew the answer was yes from the expression on her face. "You could do so much better than… that," he said. Then Brit seemed to gather a bunch of courage and she spit in this guy's face. I laughed as he let go of her and stumbled off the bed. I rushed over to Brit and pulled her close to me. She looked at the guy on the floor, as he got up.

"You know if you weren't such an asshole, Cameron, Montana wouldn't have left you!" Brit yelled at the guy. I stood up in front of Brit.

"Leave! Now!" I said to him. "And stay away from her!"

This Cameron guy smirked at me, "You wanna fight for her? Then let's fight!" he yelled at me. I got a good look at him. He was around me height, and probably the same age as me. But he was a lot more built than me. He was probably a football player by the looks of it. And I pick my battles wisely. This was one I wasn't fighting,

"I'm not going to fight for a girl who will pick me in the end anyways," I told him and turned to go back to Brittany. But I was spun around and received a punch to the stomach instead, which sent me to the floor.

"Trevor!" I heard Brit scream.

"It wasn't a question if you wanted to or not," Cameron said, pulling me up so he could hit me again.

"Cameron stop!" Brit yelled and grabbed his wrist, holding it so Cameron couldn't hit me. But he pushed her to the ground. And I received another hit, but this one was to the chest. I collapsed to the floor. Just at that moment, Brit's parent's both walked in.

"Cameron! Get out of this house and off my property before I call the cops!" Brit's dad yelled. Cameron grunted and kicked me as he left the room. Brittany's mom was by her side in an instant.

"Brittany, are you ok?" she asked frantic. But she didn't answer her mother. Instead she rushed over to me, tears filling her eyes. I propped myself up against the wall, as Brit was knelt next to me. I let out a shallow breath as it hurt to breathe in.

"Trevor, are you ok?" Brit asked, just as frantic ask her mother had asked her. I nodded, as tears spilled from her eyes. I pulled her close to me with the one arm that didn't feel like it had been stepped on. "I'm so sorry Trevor," she sobbed, trying to look me in the eyes. She gently touched my chest and I tried not to wince, but she notice. "What hurts?" she asked, pain filling her voice.

"My chest," I managed to choke out. It hurt so much I could barely talk. Brit lifted my shirt and felt my chest. It hurt, and I tried not to show pain.

"I know it hurts," Brit said softly. Her hand was warm and felt good, but then she hit a spot that hurt more than the rest. I inhaled sharply. She looked over at her mom.

"I don't know if anything's fractured, but I still think we should take him to the hospital," she said, and looked back at me. "Can you stand up?" she asked me. It took me a minute, but I did get up with Brit's help, and stumbled out to the car.

**Brittany's POV**

**The next day…**

I walked slowly with Trevor onto set. Everyone was there, running through choreography. They all looked towards us and were silent. Trevor sat down on the bench and I gave him a kiss on the forehead before walking over to Chloe and Frank. The choreographer, Mandy, got everyone's attention again. Chloe looked concerned.

"Chloe, Frank, can I talk to you guys?" I asked. They nodded and I continued, "Trevor won't be able to dance for next two or three days," I told them. They both looked shocked.

"Why, what's wrong?" Frank asked. I rubbed my forehead and pushed my bangs out of my face, before telling them.

"Trevor has bruised ribs and he isn't supposed to do anything physical for the next 48-72 hours. Doctors' orders," I told them.

"Oh my god! How did that happen?" Chloe asked eyes wide.

"It's a really long story and I really don't want to tell it a bunch of times, but you'll hear the story eventually," I said, rubbing my eyes, afraid I would start crying at any moment. Chloe rubbed my shoulder,

"Ok, we'll have him do his talking hints today instead," she said and waved for Trevor to follow her. He got up and slowly followed Chloe into the other room. I slowly made my way over to the bench where Trevor had been sitting. Chloe returned minutes later and sat next to me. I put my head on her shoulder as tears spilled from my eyes. That was the thing about Chloe, she didn't even know what was wrong, but she was comforting me because I was crying. Frank asked for the cast to gather around me and Chloe. Everyone was so concerned, asking all kinds of questions.

"Would you guys stop it!" he yelled to quiet them, "Let the girl speak," he said. I lifted my head from Chloe's shoulder and wiped away the tears.

"Why don't you tell them what happened," Chloe suggested. I gave her a gentle smile and faced the group.

"It's a long story, but Trevor won't be able to dance for a few days. He has severely bruised ribs and a sore arm," I told them. I was immediately asked "what happened?" by several people. I took a breath and looked up. "Trevor and I went to visit my parents yesterday and I was in my room, when my ex-boyfriend Cameron showed up,"

"That dip thong?!" Isaac asked surprised. Isaac had only met Cameron once at a dance workshop I had taken Cameron too. And Isaac instantly hated Cameron because he was a jerk to Isaac.

Cameron showed up and told me that Montana, who was his girlfriend and my ex best friend, had left him and now he wanted me back. After telling him I would never take him back, and that I was in a relationship, he tried to kiss me. But Trevor ran in at the last second and him and Cameron got in a fight, even though Trevor refused to fight for 'a girl who would choose him in the end anyways' as he put it. Cameron took Trevor by surprise and hit him in the chest several times, before my parents ran in and my dad threatened to call the cops. So Cameron left and I took Trevor to the hospital." I said, finishing off my story.

"Oh my god! That's terrible!" Was the reaction everyone had. I nodded.

"I know, I hate Cameron so much! I wish he would just leave me alone. He will not get over me," I said. I heard the door across the room open, and Trevor came in.

"Hey I forgot my bag under the bench," he said and then stopped when he saw everyone gathered around me. He rushed as fast as he could over to me and paused, "What happened?" he asked. I looked up at him,

"I told them," I said. He gave me a sweet, gently smile and touch the side of my face.

"It's ok," he said.

"Dude, show us," Lamar said impatiently. Trevor looked at them and then slowly took his shirt off; revealing the brace the doctor had given him to keep him from moving or bending in the wrong way. He peeled off the brace, showing everyone the black and blue marks Cameron had left all over his chest. Everyone was shocked. I stood up and gently ran my hand over his chest as he winced slightly. My hand snapped back

"I'm sorry," I apologized quickly. Trevor looked at me,

"It wasn't your fault Brit. He just a jerk who needs to beat people up to prove he's tough," he told me. He put his brace and shirt back on, and grabbed his bag, before gently capturing my lips in his and then headed off to do his stuff. I stood there and watched as he left, then I turned back to the group. They were all silent, but staring at me, smiling. Jennie spoke first,

"That was so sweet," she said, and everyone agreed.

"You two are just perfect for each other," Logan said. I smiled…

**Three days later...**

Three days later we were back on set, and Trevor was feeling a lot better. The bruises were almost completely gone, but he could dance again. We entered the costume room, fingers intertwined.


	16. Chapter 16: The Wedding Night Talk

**CHAPTER 16: The Wedding Night Talk**

**Trevor's POV**

**6 weeks later…(July 30****th****)**

The wedding was a week away. Brit and I had just come home from filming. Right now she was in the shower and I was planning on surprising her by making dinner. Tonight would be our last night together until the wedding. I was going to be staying at Isaac's while Brit would be staying here with some of her friends. It would be a long and lonely week without her. I heard the shower turn off and knew Brit would be coming into the kitchen in the next 10 minutes. So I hurried and put the finishing touch on dinner as she walked into the kitchen. She paused and smiled. I looked at her. Her hair was straightened and she was wearing a black night dress that was very sexy. She walked toward me and I wrapped my arms around her.

"What's all this?" she asked, looking at everything on the table. I smiled at her.

"Just doing something special for my wife to be," I said, "Tonight is our last night together until the wedding," I reminded her. She looked into my eyes,

"It's gonna be a very long week apart, but apart that we'll have two weeks together," she said. I smiled at her, and gave her a gently kiss,

"Shall we eat?" I asked and led her over to her seat. I sat across from her.

"Trevor it's so beautiful." She said. I smiled again as we dug in.

**Brittany's POV**

**The next morning…**

I woke up the next morning in bed. I rolled over and no one was there. I quickly sat up and looked around the room. Something was different. Many things were missing. Most of Trevor's things were gone. I got out of bed and searched the dresser. Most of his clothes were gone and so was his bag. He must have left earlier this morning. I headed out to the kitchen and found a note on the table in Trevor's hand writing,

To my beautiful bride to be,

I left early this morning as you were not yet awake. It will be such a long week away from you, and I can't wait to see you again. I hope your week with the girls is fun. I love you, I'll miss you, and I can't wait until you are my wife. I'll see you soon,

Love always,

Trevor

I smiled and set the note back down on the table. He was the sweetest. I looked up at the clock. The girls would be here in an hour. Victoria, Jennie, Jordan, Logan, Alexandra, my sister Samantha, and some of my friends I grew up with, including my best friend Natalie Flemming, would all be staying with me for the week until the wedding. I had chosen them to be my bridesmaids. I quickly cleaned up and tidied the house. I finished just in time too, because the girls all showed up as I was putting the vacuum away. I rushed to the door and welcomed them in.

"Oh my gosh, Brit, how have you been?" my sister asked, pulling me into a tight hug. I smiled and pulled out of the hug,

"I'm good, Sam," I told her. I told everyone to leave their bags in the spare bedroom. Then we all gathered in the living room.

"So… how is the wedding stuff coming along?" Victoria asked. I settled into a chair with my glass of wine.

"Everything is done and I can finally relax. The rehearsal was last week," I told her.

"What about the honeymoon? Where are you guys going?" Jennie asked taking a sip of her drink.

"I have no idea what's happening. Trevor insisted on planning the whole thing. He won't tell me anything about it," I said, smiling a little, "But I can't wait to find out what he planned,"

"So about the wedding," Logan said, "What's the reception all about?" she asked. I took another sip of my wine and smiled,

"Well the entire wedding is traditional, because Trevor and I both thought it would kind of symbolize that we're both adults now. But it's got a bit of a twist to it. There's gonna be a DJ, a cocktail bar, a candy buffet, fondue, a more traditional supper, and a dance party later in the evening. The candy and chocolate is more of a childish thing to symbolize that even though Trevor and I are both adults, we're still younger than most couples who would get married early into their relationship," I explained to them. They all seem to like the ideas

"What about your accent colors?" Samantha asked. I took a deep breath. This could take a while…

**Trevor's POV**

I was chilling at Isaac's place with the boys. We were sitting in his basement, watching the football game on TV, while enjoying some drinks. We cheered as our team won the game with one last touchdown. I finished my drink and sprawled out on the couch. I began to think of Brittany. God it would be such a long week away from her. I was startled from my thoughts by Isaac.

"Trev, dude. So how's all that wedding stuff coming along?" Isaac asked. I looked over at him.

"It's all done pretty much," I said simply. Then Zac spoke up,

"Oh dude, are you excited for the honeymoon?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Two weeks to spend with Brit will be nice," I said. Then Isaac raised an eyebrow and smirked,

"What about your wedding…night," he said, "Excited about that?". I furrowed my brow

"What do you mean…excited?" I asked. They all smirked, but it was Isaac who said,

"Dude, you get to fuck her for the first time. How great will that be?!" they all laughed. I became a bit angry with them. The alcohol was clearly messing with their minds,

"I don't want you guys to talk about that. I won't be doing anything like that unless Brit is ok with it. She has control in this too, not just me." I said sternly so they would know I was being serious.

"Oh come on Trev, you know it won't happen like that. You'll get there, she'll enter in some sexy night attire, and you'll be so fucking horny that you'll just grab her and-,"

"Enough!" I yelled at Lamar, who was ranting on, "I don't care what the hell you think I will do, but I know that I will not force anything on her!" I said and flew out of the room. I left the house and went to go and sit on the trampoline Isaac had in his backyard for his younger siblings. I stared up at the sky and pulled out my phone, calling Brit. I just really needed to talk to her right now. I dialed and she picked up on the second ring,

_"__Hey babe," _she said, happily. I knew she must have been having a good time.

_"__Hi"_ I said, kinda glumly. She seemed to pick up my tone,

_"__Trevor? What's wrong? You seem upset,"_ she said. I sighed,

_"__I-I just wanted… to talk to you…about something,"_ I said, nervously…

**Brittany's POV**

I excused myself from the group and went to the bedroom to talk privately with Trevor. I closed the door and sat on the bed.

_"__What did you want to talk about?"_ I asked him. His end was quiet for a minute before he managed to say,

_"__Our…our wedding night,"_

I paused for a minute. This was something I had always been nervous about and Trevor and I had only spoken about it once. And that conversation was a full 30 seconds of awkwardness. I proceeded with caution around this subject,

_"__What about it?"_ I asked carefully. I heard his shaky breath on the other end.

_"__Are you nervous about it?"_ he asked quietly. I thought for a moment. I wasn't just scared, I was terrified. I was still a virgin and I had never done anything like that before. I had no idea what to expect or what to do. It would be so strange and I had just been praying and hoping that Trevor would know everything. I managed to find a voice and speak again.

_"__Trevor, I'm terrified,"_ I confessed to him.

_"__So am I,"_ he said. I couldn't believe he was scared and felt the same way I did. It gave me a little sense of relief, but not a lot. _"But let's just try not to think a whole lot about it. It's a while away,"_ he said. That made me feel a little better. _"I have to get back to the house before the boys think I left,"_ he said, and we finished with an 'I love you' before both hanging up.

I went hack out to the living room slowly. I knew that even though Trevor said not to think about it, I had to talk to someone. But who? Everyone looked at me as returned. My eyes fell to my sister, who clearly saw the concerned look on my face,

"Samantha? Can I talk to you alone for a few minutes?" I asked. She nodded, standing up and following me back to my room. I closed the door so no one could hear us talking. We both sat on the bed. She looked at me, concern all over her face.

"Brit? What's wrong?" she asked. I looked up at her,

"I need some sisterly advice," I said. She nodded,

"Of course," she said. I took a second to think of the right way to ask her,

"I need advice on… my wedding night," I finally said. I had picked my sister because she had the most experience in this area. She was married just two years ago. I remember that she had the conversation with mom and she said it was so awkward and she wished she would have asked me even though I was clueless at the time. She paused for a moment and then gently touched my arm, the way she always did to support me.

"Brit… are you… nervous?" she asked, her voice as gentle as her touch. I nodded.

"I'm so scared. I have no idea what to do and I have so many questions," I confessed to her. She looked worried,

"Do you know anything?" she asked. I shook my head.

"I mean I know how shit works and what happens, but I don't what to wear, what to do, what to say, or how to even engage," I told her.

"You lack confidence Brit. If you had as much confidence in the bedroom as you do on stage, it would all come naturally and you wouldn't have to freak out. You need to understand that there is nothing to worry about. Trevor loves you for who you are. He will not judge you, or your body. And he probably knows as little as you do about this. And even if it is strange, there's no one but you two who will know. And plus, practice makes perfect. But Brit, I guarantee you that your first time with him with be amazing and I know that you have what it takes to make it a perfect night," Sam finished off. I took a deep breath to steady myself. She was right. I was freaking out over nothing. I had nothing to worry about.

"Thank you," I said and gave her a hug. Then we went back and enjoyed the rest of the night with the girls.


	17. Chapter 17: The Wedding

**CHAPTER 17: The Wedding**

**Brittany's POV**

**Day of wedding…(August 7****th****)**

I woke up to the sun shining in my window. My sister lay next to me fast asleep. I got up and out of bed and headed to the kitchen. Jennie and Victoria were sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee. They both smiled when I entered.

"Hey girl, it's your big day. Today you're getting married," they both said excitedly. I smiled. I was so excited. Finally I would get to see Trevor after the week away from him. I was happy that today was the day I had been so excited for.

Eventually everyone got up and we began getting ready. I helped all of the girls into their dresses and then I had to get ready. My mom showed up just in time to help my sister with my dress. I took the garment bag from the closet and slowly unzipped it, and with the help of both my mother and sister was able to get into it quickly. They worked with my hair, which by now had grown back down to my shoulders. I didn't look anything like from the beginning of season 2. My make-up was done and I pulled my shoes from the box, carefully slipping them on. I was given my bouquet and was finally able to look at myself in the floor length mirror. I stopped and couldn't believe it was me. My dress was gorgeous. The traditional white, strapless dress that hugged my sides and flowed so elegantly away from my body. Since Trevor and I had picked blue and purple as our accent colors, there was a thick purple ribbon around my ribcage, and down the very center of the back of the dress was a purple strip that fanned out with the train. A

And the beautiful white bouquet of flowers I held in my hand had many purple and blue flowers weaved in. My veil, which was the traditional long sheer fabric, had been trimmed with a pale purple lace. I lifted the dress to reveal my shoes. 3 ½ inch white heels with tiny purple straps and a blue flower. I stared at myself for several minutes. I just couldn't believe today I would become a married woman. I turned to look at all of my bridesmaids. They each wore a strapless purple dress that fell about mid-thigh length, and matching heels. Along with a small bouquet of white, blue and purple flowers. I smiled at them all. They all looked gorgeous. There was suddenly a knock at the door and my father arrived with the limo that would take us to the church. We each got in and began the journey to the church.

**Trevor's POV**

I stood in the wings of the church as everyone gathered inside. I stood with my mother and groomsmen. My mother was fixing everyone's corsages. Finally she looked at me and smiled gently.

"Today is your big day. Make me proud," she said. I was then informed that the girls had arrived. The bridesmaids entered, along with my niece and nephew, both who were 3 years old. They were going to be the flower girl and ring bearer. I was forced to turn around and face the church door that led down the aisle as I heard Brittany come in. Then it was time. I took a breath and held the arms of my parents as the procession music started and the doors opened…

I slowly made my way down the aisle and took my place at the altar, after giving my mother a kiss on the cheek and my father a strong hug. Then I watched as my groomsmen came toward me and each took a spot by my side. Isaac, Lamar, Zac, both of my brothers, and my best friend from high school. Then my little nephew with the pillow holding the rings, and the brides maids. Victoria, Jennie, Alexandra, Jordan, Samantha, and Natalie. I watched as my little niece made her way down, flinging flower pedals from her tiny basket. The doors at the back of the church closed for a moment and everyone rose from their seats. This was the moment I was waiting for…

**Brittany's POV**

I moved into place with my parents as the back doors to the church closed and I heard the music change. I took a deep breath to steady myself or I probably would have fainted. I put my veil down over my face and took the arms of both my parents. Then the doors slowly opened and it was time. I had to go. So I did. It felt like it took an eternity to get down the aisle, but I made it there. I received a hug and kiss from my parents before my father took my hand and gave it to Trevor as I stepped up onto the altar. I looked at Trevor through the veil and I already felt the tears starting to come on. I tried my hardest to hold them back. I wasn't gonna cry. Not yet. I looked over to the minister as told everyone to be seated. Then I looked back at Trevor and never took my eyes from his.

"We are gathered here on the day of this joyous occasion, to witness the marriage of Brittany Lynn Raymond and Trevor Flanagan-Tordjman. Before we begin, does anyone object to this marriage?" he asked. After a moment of silence he said, "No? Ok then, let's continue. Marriage is a solemn institution to be held in honour by all, it is the cornerstone of the family and of the community. It requires of those who undertake it a complete and unreserved giving of one's self. It is not to be entered into lightly, as marriage is a sincere and mutual commitment to love one another. This commitment symbolizes the intimate sharing of two lives and still enhances the individuality of each of you. Brittany, please repeat after me..." I listened to the minister and repeated what he said.

"I, Brittany, take you, Trevor, to be my husband," I said feeling the tears begin to fall from my eyes, "to have and to hold, for better and for worse, for rich and for poor, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, as long as we both shall live," I finished, trying to stuff the emotions back in to me. Then it was Trevor's turn. The minister spoke,

"Do you Trevor, accept the vow this woman gives to you?" he asked.

"I do," Trevor said, looking at me through the veil. The minister spoke again,

"Trevor, please repeat after me..." Trevor turned to me and repeated what the minister said.

"I, Trevor, take you, Brittany, to be my wife, to have and to hold, for better and for worse, for rich and for poor, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, as long as we both shall live," Trevor spoke softly ad slowly, gently squeezing my hands as he did. The minister looked at me,

"Do you Brittany, accept the vow this man gives to you?" he asked.

"I do," I said, looking at Trevor. The minister turned to Trevor's nephew,

"The rings please," he said kindly. Isaac guided the little guy over to the two of us. I carefully reached for Trevor's ring and took his left hand.

"With this ring, I be wed," I said, and slowly slid the ring onto Trevor's ringer. He looked at me and smiled, then reached for the other ring.

"With this ring, I be wed," he said and slid the ring onto my finger. I smiled, looking at the ring for a few seconds, before looking back up. The minister spoke up again.

"Let us share a quick prayer for these two as they start a new life together," he said and everyone, including Trevor and I, bowed our heads and closed our eyes. "Dear heavenly father, we ask that you bless this couple as they begin a new life and new journey together. We ask that you will show them the way and help guide them through this wonderful journey. And we ask that they are blessed with your grace and love, now and forever. Amen." He said. I looked back up, "By the power invested in me, according to the ordinance of God, and the laws of the province of Ontario, I now pronounce you husband, and wife. You may kiss the bride" the minister finished. I looked back at Trevor, who smiled, and let go of my hands. He slowly flipped the veil back. He gave me a smiled before gently cupping my face and kissing me. It was the best kiss we had ever shared. At this moment, nothing else in the world mattered to me. When our lips parted I looked Trevor in the eyes,

"I love you so much," I said, and smiled at him. He gazed into my eyes,

"And I love you even more," he replied. My smiled grew as everyone clapped and cheered. Trevor held out his arm, which I gladly took, and we faced everyone,

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present to you Mr. & Mrs. Trevor Tordjman" the minister added, then Trevor and I slowly walked down the aisle as the music played. When we got outside we were surrounded by hundreds of bubbles. I laughed and popped one as we made our way to the limo. We both got in and headed off to take pictures.

**Trevor's POV**

The limos took the wedding party out to a beautiful site. It was very simple. I think it was an old historic park that had been cleaned up. I stepped out and held out a hand for my new bride, as she exited the limo. She smiled at me and we walked over to the large oak tree and began taking pictures.

When we were done, we all headed over to the hall for the reception. By now it was 6:00 and the cocktail hour was over. Everyone would be seated and waiting for us. I entered the hall with Brittany and everyone clapped and cheered. I looked around at how beautifully the hall had been decorated. The head table, of course had a white table cloth. The other tables were assorted with blue and purple cloths. Centerpieces of crystal bowls were filled with purple or blue color water and had a matching flower inside. Everything was white, blue and purple. It was gorgeous. We took our place at the head table with our wedding party, as my uncle, who was the 'host' of the wedding, got up on the stage in front of the microphone.

"Uh hello everyone. I'm sure you're all very hungry, and dinner will be served very shortly. While it is being brought out, I believe the parents of our bride and groom have prepared a short video presentation for their children on their special day," he said and both mine and Brittany's parent got up on the stage. There was video screen and projector set up so everyone could see. Our parent's passed the microphone as they each took turns speaking.

"I speak on behalf of all four of us when I say that, Trevor and Brittany, we are so happy that you found one another and that we could all be here on your special day. We have put together this video for you as a gift from all of us. We hope you enjoy it..." My mom said. I smiled at Brittany. Then I turned my attention back to the video screen as it began to play. Brit's mom took the microphone and began to read from a paper.

"Brittany was a rambunctious, creative, and adorable child. She would come to the studio where her sister danced and would watch the group, never moving her eyes away for the whole practice. Every day she begged me to let her go watch her sister at dance practice. I decided that when she turned six, I would put her in dance class. She instantly fell in love with it, picking up the moves and choreography so quickly…" her mother began and flipped through several pictures of her at dance practices. I sat and listened in awe…

**Later…**

Our parents had finished the video presentation for Brit and I, and we had finished supper, I took Brit's hand and walked over to the cake with her. She looked up at it in awe. It was five layers high, covered and decorated like the traditional cake but on top was these adorable little candy statues of Brit and I. I don't know how the bakery did it, but it was so cool. There were several of these little statues on each layer. The little one on the top of the cake was of me and Brit together. We were both in our Next Step attire. She was in her blue top and white shorts, and I was wearing my grey pants and white muscle shirt. I was holding her in my arms and twirling her. I smiled at the little statues, remembering the day I did that. It was only a few weeks before I asked her to be with me. Actually we were filming the beginning scene of scene two where everyone at the studio was partying. I moved closer to Brit as many people gathered around us to take pictures.

**Brittany's POV**

Trevor stood with me, next to this huge wedding cake. It made sense I guess, there was about 300 or so people here. I picked up the large knife that has a white ribbon tied on it, in my right hand. Trevor's hand wrapped around mine, while his left arm hugged me against him. I concentrated on cutting the cake, while Trevor's hand just moved with mine. I lifted the piece and put it on the pretty glass plate that was there, and then smiled at Trevor. Then I quickly spun around, scooping up a huge chunk of icing and smeared it on Trevor's face. He was taken by surprise and his mouth was hanging open. I laughed hysterically at his expression. I was laughing so hard that I didn't notice him take a scoop, until he smeared it all over my mouth. He laughed just as hard as I had. I was shocked that he did that. He turned and took a napkin, wiping the cake off his face, there looked at me, and smiled.

"I'll get that for you," he said. I thought he was just going to use the napkin and wipe my face; instead he leaned in, kissing me to clean the cake off my mouth. I wiped off the extra cake when we finally broke apart. I smiled at him.

"I love you," I said, and gave him a quick peck on the lips. He smiled,

"I love you more,"

We served up the cake and returned to our table to eat. After cake, several people took turn going up on stage and saying a few words. I thought I was going to start crying when my parents got up there and were tearing up as they talked, but my father's speech was incredible.

"As I look at my daughter, I can't help but reflect on all the years I was lucky enough to watch her grow and become the beautiful woman she is today. She captured my heart of the day she was born, and I became more and more in awe of her as the years passed by. She's my little girl, my princess and my ray of sunlight, and no matter what her age, she'll always be those things to me."

"But today as I watch her marry a wonderful man, I'm filled with pride and am confident that she and Trevor are about to embark on a wonderful journey filled with the love and happiness that can only come as man and wife. May the two of you always treat each other with love, compassion and kindness,"

"I ask you to join me in congratulating the bride and groom, wishing them all the best for a long and happy life together."

"So I ask everyone to raise their glasses, for a toast to my daughter, Brittany. She's dreamed of this day since she was a young girl, and now her dream has come true, complete with her very own Prince Charming. Trevor and Brittany, I wish you much love and happiness in your new life together."

My father finished and clinked his glass to my mother's. Then they came over and gave both me and Trevor big hugs. I sat back down as Trevor stood up beside me and began to speak,

"I want to start by thanking each of you for sharing this special day with my wife and I. I mean there are always other things you could be doing, like watching he grass grow or cleaning your fingernails…" he said with a chuckle. I giggled and so did several other people. So he had a goofy speech that touched the heart. Great, I would be a wreck at the end of this. I listened as Trevor continued,

"…But we are so glad you chose to spend it with us."

"You've heard the saying that it takes a village to raise a child," Trevor said, and I saw the expressions on both of our parents faces change to worried, "Now before you take that the wrong way, we're not expecting…yet," Trevor added, and the worry from everyone's face disappeared. "Although I heard a wise man say that the first child can come any time. It's all the rest that takes nine months"

"Like raising a child, I discovered that it takes a lot of people to make a wedding happen. I'm not just talking about the wedding itself, but all the people who were with us as our relationship began and grew into the love of a lifetime. So I ask you to indulge me as I thank some people who have made all of this possible. I'll do my best and make this brief, since I wrote this all down and had to memorize it all. But if you start to get bored, look at it this way. You get free food," Trevor said, getting a laugh out of almost everyone. I smiled and giggled as he continued,

"One of the things I realized as our wedding day got closer is that, not only do I get a new wife, but I also get a new family. To my wife's family, thank you all for welcoming into the family. I was terrified the first time I came home with Brittany for her family birthday party. I was scared you would all reject me, but you welcomed me in with open arms. I promise you that I will do everything in my power to be the kind of husband you've always wanted for Brit," Trevor said, looking over to my family, then he looked at me giving me a smile, before looking at his parents.

"Mom and Dad, what can I say? I certainly wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. Believe me, I learned about that in biology class," he added, making everyone laugh and his parents blush a bit, "But beyond bringing me into this world, you moulded me into the person I am today. You taught me how to be the kind of man who could win the heart of such a wonderful woman," he said looking back at me. Then he continued,

"There are so many other people who have meant so much to Brittany and I, in our lives before we met and as our relationship grew. There are so many, we could be here all night thanking them. But there are some who have stood with us as we took our vows today, and I want to make sure you all know who they are," he said, and listed off everyone in the wedding party each stood up and waved. "My awesome grooms men, starting from the end of the table, we have Zac, my awesome big bro, and little bro, Brennan, my best friend from high school, and my best man Isaac. On the other side, we have Victoria, Jennie, Jordan, Alexandra, Brianna, who is one of Brit's friends from school, my wife's best friend Natalie, and our maid of honour, Brit's sister Samantha. And finally, our ring bearer and flower girl, my little niece and nephew," Trevor finished going down the table.

"I have one last person to thank. And that is my beautiful bride. I feel so blessed; so privileged that you agreed to marry me. When I asked your parents for their blessing I was shaking. I was so nervous and so scared that they would say no. But then they said yes. And when I asked you to marry me, I was nervous all over again. Again I say I am so happy you said yes. You have already changed my life in so many wonderful ways, and I believe it's just going to get better. I love you more than words can express and I look forward to spending the rest of my life with you," he finished, looking at me and smiled. I felt the tears start to fall and I didn't even try to hold them back.

"So I'd like to propose a toast," he added, raising his glass, "Here's to my beautiful bride: she knows everything about me, yet she loves me just the same," Trevor finished. Everyone clinked glasses and clapped. I stood up and looked Trevor in the eyes,

"That was beautiful," I said, and we kissed. When we broke apart, Trevor's uncle went back up on stage

"I'd like to say just a few more things. Trevor if you could take Brittany's hand, and place your other hand over top of hers," he said and Trevor did. Taking my left hand is his left and placing his right over top of it, "Now cherish this moment Trevor, because as a married man, this will be the last time you ever have the upper hand," he finished, and everyone burst out laughing, including Trevor and I. "I'm just kidding. Anyway we've all been asked to move outside, and find a spot out in the back area, there, where our bride and groom will share their first dance together. Thank you," Trevor's uncle finished. People began to go outside. I waited at the head table with Trevor, until the wedding party had gone out. Then Trevor and left the building. When I stepped outside, I was in awe. Outside there was a dance floor lit by tiny solar lights and everyone was standing around it, waiting for us. I held onto Trevor's arm as we walked towards the center of the dance floor.

**Trevor's POV**

I walked to the center on the dance floor with Brit clinging to my arm. She must have been nervous. I saw everyone was gathered around the dance floor. The song "Amazed" by Lonestar began to play. I took Brit's right hand in my left, and wrapped my right arm around her waist, while she rested her head against my shoulder. We danced in silence, by it a good silence. Near the end of the song she lifted her head from my shoulder and looked me in the eyes

"I love you so much," she said, tears forming in her eyes. I gave her a gently smile,

"I love you more," I said, and locked lips with her as the song came to an end. We broke apart after several seconds and everyone started to clap and cheer. Then everyone was directed around the corner of the building to many white chairs and a projector screen. This would give me, Brit, and everyone else in the wedding party a chance to sneak away and go change for the surprise we had inside for the guests.

We went back inside. It had now been changed around. The tables were all arranged at the edge of the room and there was a giant dance floor in the middle of the room, while the stage had the DJ and sound system stuff on it. There were curtains around the dance floor to block the guest view, until the surprise was ready


	18. Chapter 18: A Surprise And A Honeymoon

**CHAPTER 18: A Surprise and A Honeymoon**

**Brittany's POV**

The wedding party all headed into a side room to get ready. Trevor and I had decided to do a few dances for the guests so we put something together. My sister helped me with my dress. I had gotten a second dress that was almost identical to my wedding dress, except this dress was shorter and came to just above my knees and it thin straps on it so it wouldn't fall off. I kicked off my high heels, glad that I could finally take them off. And I took off my veil. I felt a bit better because a wedding dress was so different to me. I was always used to dresses for dancing in. I looked down at my hand, twisting my ring a slight bit to center the diamonds. Then smiled as Trevor walked over to me. He had taken off his tux, and was now in his black dance pants and white muscle shirt, with his black and white converse shoes. He pulled me in for a quick kiss before smiling at me as we heard the guests start to return. Trevor, Me, Victoria, Jennie, Alexandra, Samantha, Natalie, Brennan, Zac, and Isaac then stood behind the curtain as Trevor's uncle made the announcement that we had a surprise for everyone. I stood in the middle of the stage, surrounded by my bridesmaids, who were holding large pieces of purple satin, to hide me from the audience until my cue in the music came. I peered through the satin and looked at Trevor, as he took his beginning spot with the boys. I pushed my garter up just an inch higher as I heard the curtains open and all the guests cheered and clapped. This dance that we had put together was how Trevor was going to remove my garter and throw it, and so I could throw my bouquet. The song "Get Low" by Dillon Francis & DJ Snake, started to play.

**Trevor's POV**

I listened as the music began and I started off with a few flips and tricks as the bridesmaids covered Brit. The story of our performance was that me and my friends are just hanging out, when we see these girls. The other guys flip and dance, trying to get them to move. Eventually the girls give up and they drop their cloths that they are holding and I see my wife and I win her over by taking off her garter the traditional way, with my teeth, and I hand her, her bouquet but she throws it at the end of the dance. This was how Brit and I decided to incorporate the garter removal and bouquet throw into our dance. I turned away and danced as the guys attempted to 'win' over the girls. When the beat dropped, the girls gave up and threw away their cloths, leave just Brittany standing there. I took a second to look at her, before doing a few flips over to her and wrapping my arms around her, sending her into a deep dip, then I pulled her up and we danced some more together, until we got to the part where I let go of her and signal my buddies over. They rushed over with a chair and sit Brit in it as I'm pulled away but the other girls. But I flip my way away from them and land in front of Brit, on one knee. I look her in the eyes as I push her white dress up, revealing her white, blue, and purple, ribbon garter. She gave me a smirk as I lowered my mouth and took it in my teeth, pulling it down slowly. I had learned all about what that garter was for. In today's society, it meant I was telling everyone I would take her virginity after the wedding. That got me worried again and words from our conversation a week ago replayed in my head. But I tried not to focus on those. I managed to successfully get the garter off and I flung it backwards before returning to my wife who had gotten off the chair. I scooped her up in my arms and she smiled at me as I threw her up in a twirl, catching her in the end pose of the helicopter lift. Then I set her down and she ran over to the edge of the dance floor to dance with the girls as Isaac handed me the bouquet. I danced my way over to Brit and presented her with the bouquet. She smiled and took it. We danced more until the song was coming to an end, then I dipped her one last time before she threw it backwards and the dance ended with everyone in the final pose. Everyone jumped up out of their seats and clapped and cheered and whistled. When it died down the real party started and everyone was dancing the night away.

**Hours later…**

I hadn't seen my wife in over an hour, until I caught up with her at the head table. She was sitting, talking to her sister, Samantha. I sat down next to her and she looked at me and yawned. I moved a stray piece of hair from her face and looked at her with a smile,

"Are you ready head out?" I asked her. She took and long deep breath and nodded. "Alright then. We'll say goodbye to everyone and I'll go find your stuff," I told her, giving her a kiss and standing up. I told my uncle to announce that Brit and I would be leaving in ten minutes. Then I went to go find all of Brittany's things.

When I returned, after packing all of mine and Brit's things in the car, everyone was waiting for us to say goodbye. We hugged as many people as we could before Brit was almost dead on her feet. It was around 12:15 in the morning by the time we pulled away from the hall. I looked over at my wife in the passenger seat who was struggling to stay away. I kissed the top of her hand and said, "It's ok if you're tired hun. It'll be a long drive, so sleep for a bit," and then she dozed off.

**Brittany's POV**

I woke up, still in the car. But we we're in what I thought to be an airport parking lot. When my eyes adjusted, I saw that it was still dark outside, and Trevor was standing behind the car, talking to some men in uniforms. About 600 ft away there was a fairly large plane, with people carting our luggage into it. Trevor returned to the car and smiled,

"Are you ready to go?" he asked. I nodded, grabbing my purse and stepping out of the car. "Just go with the captain onto the plane and I'll be there once I park the car," Trevor said, getting back into the car. I turned around and the pilot held out his arm for me. I smiled and took it, walking to the plane with him.

"So you're Brittany?" he asked. I nodded giving him a smile as we walked up the steps into the plane, "Well I hope you enjoy your honeymoon," he said nicely, before entering into the cockpit. I looked around in shock. Trevor had arranged for a private plane to…where ever he had planned our honeymoon. I walked over to the couch and sat down. It was suede and soft. I kicked off my shoes and set down my bag. Then Trevor came in and the door to the plane closed behind him and locked. He sat next to me and a woman who looked to be in her 30's appeared from the back of the plane.

"Hello. It will be a 3 hour flight to your destination," she said kindly and began going over all the emergency procedures they would do on a normal plane. She ended with, "I will be at the back. If you need anything, just press the blue button on the wall and I will help you to the best of my abilities," and then she walked to the back of the plane and closed a door. I turned to Trevor who looked at me and gave me a kiss on the forehead after I buckled my seat belt.

"Once we're in the air, you should go back to sleep, to avoid the jet lag," he said as the plane began to speed down the runway.

"What about you?" I asked. He smiled and did that thing where he tucks my bangs behind my ear

"I'll sleep too,' he said, wrapping his arm around me. I cuddled up to his chest as the plane took off. Several minutes later we were told we could take off our seatbelts. We both did and layed together on the couch until I fell asleep in my husband's arms.

I woke up on my own, ten minutes before the plane landed. When we did land, it was dark outside, but the air was warm and so was the breeze. I caught a whiff of salt and knew we had to be by the sea. Trevor loaded our bags into the rental car that was there. And then we got in and drove for about 20 minutes until we turned onto a gravel road and pulled up to a beautiful house over looked the ocean. I slowly got out of the car and looked at the house, with the lights on inside. I looked over at Trevor, who was smiling,

"Trevor? Where are we?" I asked finally. His smile grew,

"We're in the Bahamas, babe," he said and my mouth fell open. "And we have a private beachfront house," he added. He took my hand and we walked towards this beautifully stunning home. Before I could take a step onto the porch, Trevor gracefully scooped me up in the bridal hold and smiled. "Just sticking to tradition," she said and gave me a peck on the lips as he pushed the 180 degree rotating glass panel door open with his foot, and gently set me down inside. I stood in awe for a moment at how beautiful decorated this house was. "Why don't you take a look around while I grab our bags," he suggested and slowly left as I walked further into the house. I trailed my fingers over everything I passed. The granite counter top in the kitchen to the leather couch and every piece of furniture I walked by. I eventually wound up in the bedroom. I stopped at the foot of the king sized, four poster bed. Each pole delicately wrapped with white linen. I reached out and touched the comforter as Trevor walked in. "Tired?" he asked, setting my bag on the bench at the end of the bed.

"Not really," I said, looking up at him. He smiled gently.

"Do you wanna just lie down?" he asked, "Maybe we could find something to watch?" he offered. I nodded,

"I'd like that. But I could use a few minutes to clean up a bit," I said. He nodded, and walked into the other room. I quickly unzipped my bag and peered in it for the first time in over a week. I had packed it the day Trevor left, a week before our wedding, because I was determined to pack it once and not second guess or change what I packed. I pulled out my bag with all of my bathroom things in it, and took a breath, before grabbing a piece of clothing that was rolled up and heading to the bathroom.

I set my bag on the counter and looked at myself in the mirror for a moment. I took a deep breath and looked down then back up at my reflection.

"You can do this," I said to myself and took one last breath before turning on the tap. I took of my rings and set them on the ledge as I splashed my face with water and washed off my makeup. Then I undid my white dress and wrapped myself in a towel as I washed my feet in the bathtub, and shaved my legs quickly. It was pointless because I had done it before putting on my wedding dress, but I was paranoid right now and nervous. I unrolled the piece of clothing I had taken from my suit case and looked at it for a moment. A long, black, partially see through top with a low cut and spaghetti straps, and matching underwear. This was the attire I had bought on a shopping trip. I refused to use the word 'lingerie' because I always thought it made me sound like whore. And I never really needed to use the word until now. I combed my hair one last time and dug through my bag. I paused, coming across the 'Plan B' I had brought with me. The 'morning after' pills. I looked at them for a moment. "Am I really going to need these?" I asked myself mentally. The voice in my head replied with, _"__You knew it would happen at some point"_. I took a final deep breath as I left the bathroom with the package in my hand. I finally looked up after realizing that the room was dimmer than it had been when I went into the bathroom. Trevor was sitting in the bed, under the covers with a t-shirt on. He looked up when I walked in and I nervously looked up at him after standing in the doorway for a few seconds. He gave me a kind, welcoming smile and gently patted the empty spot next to him. I slowly made my way over to the bed, setting the package down on the nightstand, before climbing in with Trevor. He wrapped his arm around me and gently stroked my cheek with his other hand, and just stared into my eyes. He seemed to be searching for something, but I didn't know what. I remember what my sister had said about confidence and engaging. So after looking him in the eyes for several seconds, I decided now was the time to do this, and slowly leaned in, locking our lips together in a passionate kiss.


	19. Chapter 20: The Morning After

**CHAPTER 20: The Morning After**

**Brittany's POV**

The birds were chirping and the sun was out when I woke up. But I was alone in the bed. I took a second before I sat up and looked around the room. Our clothes were still strewn on the floor and the bed was a horrible mess. I reached for my white robe at the end of the bed and tied it up before climbing out of bed and quickly taking my 'morning after' pill. Then I slowly made my way into the bathroom and closer to the mirror. I stood there, staring at myself, recalling all the moments of last night. I move my hair to the side, revealing the large red mark left by Trevor's mouth. I rubbed it, only making it worse. Note to self: don't touch hickey. Everything else was tender too. My breasts, my legs, my stomach and abdomen. It was all sore. But not unbearable. I heard the bathroom door creek open and my husband gently slipped his arms around me. I looked at him in the mirror. It was silent between us for a moment before I spoke up,

"Last night was…" I trailed off, not able to find a good enough word to describe how much I love what happened last night.

"Last night, was the best night of my life," Trevor said for me. I nodded and turned in his arms, and smiled,

"Yes, it was. It was… perfect," I said and leaned in to kiss him slowly. His one hand ran through my hair while the other gently ran up and down my side. Eventually we broke apart and I looked up at him, "I should probably get cleaned up," I suggested, he smiled and smirked saying,

"Don't take too long Mrs. Tordjman," he chuckled and then left me to shower. I let that sink in as I stared at my wedding ring. It was finally beginning to sink in that I was a married woman. A very happy, deflowered, married woman.

**Trevor's POV**

I had breakfast delivered from a local restaurant, since I knew we were both too tired to cook breakfast. When she got out of the shower we snuggled on the couch, while we ate breakfast and watched TV. Brit pulled out her phone and went on Instagram.

"Why don't you post some pictures of the wedding from last night," I suggested and she beamed, doing that right away. I think we both ended up posted about 30 different pictures each. After that we just cuddled on the couch for most of the day.

**Brittany's POV**

**(Time jump - August 18****th****)**

Trevor and I pulled our things up to the house and stepped inside. I took a deep breath. It was good to be home. And in two days, we would be back on set to finish filming season 3 of The Next Step. I dragged my bag to the bedroom and began unpacking.

When I finished, I found Trevor in the basement, standing frozen.

"What are we going to do with all of this?" he asked, gesturing to all the wedding supplies. I sighed,

"Most of it will have to go into storage," I said, picking up the box that had my dress and Trevor's tuxedo packaged up in it. We both set to work putting things away.

**(Time jump – august 20****th****)**

I held my husband's hand as we walked onto set for the first time in 3 weeks. Everyone was so happy to see us and had so many questions about our honeymoon. I said I would tell them all about it during our lunch break.

And I did. I sat down in the break room surrounded by the entire cast, with Trevor's arms around me. Everyone was a little too curious.

"So… how was it? Where did you guys go?" Victoria was the first to ask.

"We'll we ended up at a private beach house in the Bahamas. Trevor arranged for the whole thing. I had no clue where we were going until we got there," I told them.

"What did you do while you were there?" Isaac asked next. Trevor answered this one,

"Well we did a bunch of stuff. Swimming with dolphins, lying on the beach, shopped in the city that was near one of the resorts. We relaxed at the house and did…other stuff." He finished awkwardly and looked at me. I'm sure everyone in the room snickered because they knew what 'other stuff' meant. I looked at them, beginning to get the smallest bit angry,

"Oh grow up!" I snapped at them and then settled back into Trevor's arms. Everyone was silent. Then Lamar just had to be the funny one,

"But seriously, did you guys?... you know…." He asked, elbowing Zac to see if he got it. Which he did, and snickered about. I looked at my husband who just nodded meaning 'if they wanna know tell 'em'. I looked Lamar dead in the eyes.

"You wanna know? Yes, yes we did! Are you happy now?!" I snapped at him and all the others. They just sat frozen. I got up and left the room, slamming the door behind me. Trevor was on my heels in seconds, pulling me against him to stop me from running away,

"Brittany, hun, you need to relax just a little," he told me in a soothing voice. I turned in his arms and hugged him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap. It's just that, that's personal stuff, and I real don't think they need to know. It aggravating when they keep poking at it." I told him. He looked at me and nodded.

"I know it is. Are you ok now?" he asked me. I nodded.

"I guess, but after filming I'm gonna take a drive to see my parents," I told him. He smiled.

"I think I'll let you go alone and I'll go see my parents tonight for a while," he said. I gave him another hug and head off to do more scenes.

**Later…**

I pulled my car into my parent's driveway around 7 pm. I opened the door and walked into the kitchen to find my mother, sitting at the table with a cup of coffee. She looked up and smiled when she saw me. I walked over and gave her a hug,

"Oh my girl, how are you?" she asked as we went to sit down in the living room. I sat down at the end of the couch, while she sat down in her chair. We were about to talk when Mario and Milly, my cats, jumped up on either side of me. I gently pet them as I talked to my mother.

"So how was your honeymoon?" she asked. I smiled,

"It was wonderful. Trevor did a beautiful job planning it," I told her. She was silent for a minute, which usually meant she wanted to talk about something serious,

"Listen Brittany. I was talking to your sister after the wedding and she told me that you were nervous….about the whole…wedding night thing," my mom said. I bit my lip.

"I was…at first, but then I talked to Sam and she told me some things and gave me some tips. I really don't know why I was nervous about anything. I mean, it was amazing." I told her, but her face still looked worried,

"And hope you guys used…" she trailed off. I was biting my lip again. She gasped, "Brittany, why?" was all she asked. I looked at her for a moment.

"I mean, Trevor and I trust each other, and I know he wouldn't have let us do it if we had anything bad. And I did bring 'morning after' pills," I told her. She relaxed a bit,

"But how many times did you…?"

"….4 or 5…" I said, quietly. She just sat there silent. I looked at her, "I know, that sounds really bad but it was so amazing and…"

"No, that's not it. It not bad, it a good thing, a healthy thing for a new couple. It's just; my baby girl's not a baby anymore. You're a woman now" my mom said, in a sort of shocked state. I sat there, feeling the heat rush to my cheeks. I couldn't take this anymore. No one was mature enough to handle my sex life for some reason. So I decided it was time to end this.

"Mom, you know I would love to stay and chat, but I have to be back before Trevor gets home," I said, giving her a quick hug and then I flew out the door, thoroughly embarrassed.

I drove home and waited for my husband, who showed up around 10:00. He climbed into bed with me, pulling me close…


	20. Chapter 21: Trevor's Birthday

**CHAPTER 21: Trevor's Birthday**

**(time jump – November 22****nd****)**

**Brittany's POV**

I woke up and kissed my husband on the forehead, as he continued to sleep. Today was Trevor's 20th birthday. And I was planning on making it a good one, since today we had the day off from set, because it was Saturday. We were having a family party here at the house later this afternoon. The entire family was coming and there would be some of our friends from set. I rushed about the house, cleaning and setting lots of things up. Until Trevor woke up around 10:30. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek. We had breakfast and the Trevor when to get cleaned up before everyone showed up around noon. I went down to the basement and turned the heat up a bit. It was always cold in Toronto in November, even though there wasn't any snow yet.

Trevor came out of the bedroom at 12 sharp and that's when the first of many cars pulled into the driveway. I greet my in-laws at the door, who hugged me tight. I called Trevor, who came rushing to the door and hugged his family. Then my family showed up and we all sat down in the living room to talk.

"So, how have you guys been?" My mother-in-law asked. I smiled.

"We've been great. Actually we were offered the house so now we own it, rather than renting it, which is great, because I love this area," I said.

"How about your schooling?" my father asked, "How's that been for you, is it easy?" he asked. Recently Trevor and I both decided that we would have to accept that we would be doing the show for a while, so any further education would have to be done at home. So we decided to enrol in online courses. It was always good to have a back-up plan in case the worst happened and the show got cancelled before we hit the fifth year of filming. We were all novice actor when we began the show. Two more years of the show would legally consider us to be professionals. If we didn't make it that far, we had to go to acting schools in New York to qualify as pros. So my professional back up career was a paediatrician. But for now, I had two sources of money. The show and my job at the Joanne Chapman School of Dance. I worked there from October to May, when I wasn't filming the show. Trevor on the other hand, was studying so he could go into business market. His second source of money was the part time drum lessons he gave to the kids in the neighbourhood. So unless our lives took a turn for the worst, we wouldn't need the back-up careers, but I guess it was good to be safe.

"The online courses are great. They're convenient, and we can do them whenever we want. It makes things easier with our busy schedules," I said, placing my hand on Trevor's and smiled at him. Then there was knocking at the door and our friends showed up. I welcomed them and the party was able to begin.

**Trevor's POV **

I was sitting with Isaac, talking to him, while watching my wife scurry around the living room on her hands and knees, chasing after our new little niece. My brother's wife had given birth to a little girl a few months before our wedding, which was why she couldn't come. I smiled as Brit giggled as the baby ran around. It was so cute to watch, until the little one stumbled over her own feet and fell, crying hysterically. My brother went to get up, but Brit beat him to it, scooping the baby up in her arms, trying to soothe her as she cried loudly.

"Sshhh… it's ok,' she soothed. My brother stood up,

"Do you mind holding her for a bit? I'll be right back," he said and went to find his wife. Brit bounced the baby in her arms as she calmed down. Brit made her way over to me.

"How 'bout we go sit with Uncle Trevor?" she cooed and my niece giggled. Brit sat down next to me and I slipped my arm around her as she bounced the baby on her lap. My brother had returned with his wife and they looked at us.

"What?" I asked, after noticing he was smiling at me.

"Nothing. It's just… you guys will make great parents," he said. I chucked, looked at my wife and then at my niece, then back to my family members,

"That's a while away though," I said, smiling at everyone.

Everyone went back to talking. Eventually Brit got up with my sister in law to help feed the baby. That's when Isaac leaned toward me,

"She's gonna make a great mom," he commented. I smiled, getting up and heading to the kitchen. The two women were there. Brit was filling a baby bottle with formula, and my sister-in-law was holding the baby.

"I'll take her for you," Brit offered, being handed the baby. I smiled and watched as she headed back to the living room. I just watched her go,

"You look lost in thought, Trevor," my sister-in-law said. I turned my attention to her,

"Yeah. Brit's been acting different since around the time we returned from our honeymoon. She's constantly cooking, cleaning, and watching TLC. And now this. I don't know what's up with her,' I said. She looked at me like I was high. "What?" I asked.

"Trevor, did you ever talk to Brittany about when she's ready for a family?" she asked me. I shook my head. "Maybe you should talk to her about it," she suggested and then left me alone in the kitchen. I stood there thinking to myself. Maybe Brit was ready, but I'm not sure I was.


	21. Chapter 22: I'm Ready

**CHAPTER 22: I'm Ready**

**(time jump – August 7****th****2015)**

**Brittany's POV**

I woke up with Trevor's arms wrapped around me. I rolled over, meeting his eyes,

"Happy anniversary," Trevor said, giving me several kisses. I kissed him back roughly, remembering all the stuff that had happened since our wedding. A few days after Trevor's birthday, he sat me down in the bedroom and talked to me:

_"__Brit, can we talk about something?" he asked. I nodded,_

_"__Of course. Anything." I said. He took my hands in his and looked in my eyes._

_"__It's just, ever since we got back from our honeymoon, you've been acting…different. Is everything ok? You've been cooking and cleaning more than normal, and you seem to have taken a sudden liking for anything on TLC related to family and kids. Is that's what's wrong? Are you thinking about… a family?" he asked me. I took a breath and nodded._

_"__I've just been stuck on the idea of having kids for a while?" I said, nervously._

_"__Well, do…do you want to?" he asked. I hesitated for a moment. _

_"__It's complicated. I mean it sounds so wonderful, having a baby, and being a mom. And I would love that. But on the other hand, I'm only 19, and that seems a little young to be having a baby at. I mean we got married at a younger age than most people. I… I just don't…know" I said, tearing up a little. Trevor tried to comfort me,_

_"__Maybe we should wait a year, and see where you stand about it then," he suggested, I nodded and he pulled me into a deep, passionate kiss._

I also remembered the Season 3 premiere of The Next Step.

_Trevor and I stepped out of the limo, hand in hand, and made our way inside. The question and answer part of the night had to be my favorite part. There were probably more questions about Trevor and I, than there was about the show. But it was a fun night anyways._

I rolled out of bed with Trevor. First we made breakfast together and enjoyed it on the couch, while watching TV. After we got cleaned up, we opened some cards we got in the mail. Then we could just hang at home until our dinner reservations at 6:00. I was so excited because I had no idea where we were going. Trevor arranged it. I couldn't wait to celebrate a whole year of marriage.

**(time jump – December 1****st****)**

It was the first day of December. I rolled out of bed, and sat up, pulling my robe and slippers on, then I headed out to the kitchen, where Trevor was standing at the counter, sipping hot cocoa. I walked over and smiled, as he gave me a kiss on the cheek and poured me a cup

"Morning, hun," he said. He had a fairly large smile on his face, but it fell quickly when I responded,

"Morning," I said, in a voice that was distant from him. I tried to focus, but my thoughts were somewhere else. He set his drink down and gently turned my head to face him, with his fingers.

"Brit? Are you alright? You look like you're thinking really hard about something? What's wrong?" he asked. I sighed and set down my drink as we both sat down at the table. I had to tell him because he would figure it out eventually.

"Remember last year, when you turned 20, and a few days after your birthday you sat me down and asked me what was wrong?" I asked him. He nodded,

"Of course," he said, placing one hand on mine that was resting on the table.

"You said we could see in a year, where we stood on having kids…" I said quietly. He looked at me, "It's been a year…" I added. He picked up my hand and took a breath, then looked me in the eyes.

"So then where do you stand?" he asked gently, yet showing concern. I sighed,

"I think…maybe… very soon I'll be ready…" I stated kind of confused where I actually did stand on the subject. I mentally slapped myself for bringing it up. Trevor nodded,

"So not yet… but soon?" he asked. I nodded. I looked up at him,

"I'm just sort of worried about how it would conflict with the show," I said. Trevor looked at me,

"When the time comes, we'll figure it all out. Ok?" he said. I nodded,

"Ok…"

"Now enough with the heavy. How about we go pick out a Christmas tree?" he offered. I smiled,

"I'd love to," I said.

**(Time jump – December 23****rd****)**

**Trevor's POV**

Two days before Christmas. Only two days and it would be our second Christmas together as a couple, but our first as a married couple. I was fixing a light bulb on the Christmas tree, while Brit had spent most of the morning baking Christmas cookies for some family members that would be dropping in sometime on Christmas day. I had just finished, when I heard Brit's voice,

"Trevor…" she called in a sing-song voice. I smiled to myself and walked toward the kitchen to find her. But she appeared in the doorway at the last second, stopping me from moving any further. I stood there and pulled her into my arms, looking down at her,

"Yes?" I asked in the say way she had. She gave me a sweet smile and pointed upwards. I followed her finger and realized she was pointing at the door frame above us,

"Mistletoe," she said simply as my eyes landed on the piece hanging over our heads. I smiled, looking down at her and gave her a slow, gentle, yet passionate kiss. I slowly broke from it after a few seconds.

"I see you've finished baking," I said, peering around her, and seeing all the cookies set out on cooling racks. She smiled when I looked back at her. She nodded,

"Finally," she said, relieved. I smiled and just stared into her eyes. The slowly she leaned back in and we locked lips again. I knew right then and there that if this went further I would have to take that apron off at some point. So why not now? I reached one hand further behind her, pulling at the ties of the apron. The knot came loose and the apron fell from around her waist. And she smiled her way out of our kiss. I looked at her, raising an eyebrow and smiling. Which made it more like a smirk. She smiled hard and then went back into our kiss. I pulled her close, deepening it, receiving a gentle moan in reply. After a while I had enough of this standing, so I scooped her up in my arms, not once breaking our kiss, and carried her to our room, setting her down on the bed, and laying with her. She eventually broke the kiss and looked up at me with those gorgeous brown eyes I never got sick of looking into. She was quiet for a moment.

"What's wrong?" I asked her quietly. She took a breath and spoke,

"I...I think… I'm ready…" she said nervously, "Are...Are you?" she asked. I paused, knowing exactly what she meant. I looked deep into her eyes and spoke softly to her,

"If this is what you want… then I'm ready too," I said. She nodded and we when back to kissing. Everything seemed to escalate very quickly. And I knew tonight would be the night our future could change.


	22. Chapter 23: You're Two Weeks What?

**CHAPTER 23: You're Two Weeks, What?**

**(timejump – January 9****th ****2016)**

**Brittany's POV**

I was sitting in the living room, alone. Trevor had gone out for the day to go hang with Isaac and some other friends. I was enjoying the quiet, but my mind kept drifting to what happened between me and Trevor two weeks ago. I sat there thinking of the possibilities, and I here I was, with no knowledge of anything that could be happening right now. I was only two days late in my cycle, but that was normal for me. Finally I had enough of this. Not knowing anything was killing me. So I grabbed my purse, coat, and keys, and jumped in the car, heading downtown to the drugstore.

When I got there, I stood and stared at the shelf for at least ten minutes. Finally I took a breath, grabbing a box and went to pay for it.

I silently drove home, as I continued to look at the bag, sitting in the passenger seat.

When I got home, I took of my coat, and set the bag on the kitchen table, beside my purse. I sat down in a chair and pulled the box from the bag, setting it in front of me, and I stared at it more than I had stared at the bag or the shelf. I couldn't decide what to do. I kept arguing mentally with my conscience,

"Y_ou should take it,"_

"Why?"

_"__Wouldn't it be nice to know?"_

"I don't know, maybe,"

_"__Oh come on. What if it's positive? Trevor will be so happy,"_

"And what if he's not?"

_"__He said if you were ready than he was too,"_

"Good point. But what if it's negative? He'll be so disappointed then,"

_"__It's not like he'll hate you,"_

"Fine! I'll take it,"

I ended my mental conversation and picked up the box, reading the instructions as I slowly made my way to the bathroom. I closed the door and slowly opened the box.

I was probably in the bathroom for a solid five minutes before I had even decided to use the thing, but I came out, leaving it on the counter in the bathroom, and nervously sat on the bed, staring out the window as I waited for the 10 minute wait time to end.

I checked my phone. 2 minutes and 10 seconds left. And all I was doing was sitting. Most women would be pacing, or shaking, or freaking out. And here I was, just sitting and staring out the window at our backyard.

When my wait time ended, it barely phased me. I just slowly turned my head away from the window and turned off the timer. I pickup up the empty box beside me and looked at the back, reading what the stick could possible show.

"May say: (-); (+) 1-2w; or (+) 2w+"

I set the box down and slowly slid off the bed, readying myself for the possibilities as I walked to the bathroom. I stopped at the sink, taking a deep breath, before picking up the stick, and slowly flipping it over. I looked at the tiny little screen and almost dropped it. Positive! It was positive. More than two weeks positive! A huge smile began to spread across my face and tears form in my eyes. My heartbeat sped up and I couldn't help but let out a girl-ish squeal. Then I looked up, looking at myself in the mirror. My eyes fell to my stomach as I carefully lifted my shirt and touched my bare abdomen. I couldn't speak. All I could do was look, and touch, because no words were good enough to describe the feelings I was having right now. I stood there for several minutes looking, before I heard the front door open and I snapped out of my happy moment. Oh shit! Trevor was home. How was I going to tell him? When was I going to tell him? I quickly gathered my thoughts, pulled my shirt down, and hid the stick in the back of the medicine cupboard, in hopes that Trevor wouldn't find it. Then I calmed myself and casually walked to the door to meet my husband, who kissed me and pulled me into a tight hug.

"How was your visit?" I asked, trying to get my mind off of what had just happened. Trevor smiled.

"It was good. Nice to see the guys again. What about you? How was your alone time?" he asked as we both walked to the living room and sat down on the couch together. I smiled,

"It was fine. It was pretty peaceful. I enjoyed it," I told him, and reached for the TV remote. But he took it from me and smiled.

"I haven't seen you all day. I rather talk with you than watch the show," he said. I sighed to myself, "So what did you do while I was gone? Did it get to boring?"

"It was a little boring, but I entertained myself. I did some drawing, just sketching for a while. Then I sat and read a magazine. I made a snack, and sat and watched TV while I ate." I told him. He smiled,

"What did you sketch?" he asked. I got up from the couch,

"Just hold on for a sec," I said, and walked to the bedroom to get my sketch book. I returned to the couch and sat next to him, handing him the book, open to the sketch.

**Trevor's POV**

Brittany handed me the book and I looked at the sketch she had drawn. My eyes widened. This was wasn't a sketch, it was art. It was amazing. She had sketched a picture of the two of us dancing from season two.

"It's probably not the best but-" she began but I cut her off,

"It's amazing. I didn't know you could draw," I said. She smiled and I flipped to a blank page, and pulled the graphite pencil from the rings of the book.

"What are you doing?" she asked, bringing her feet up on the couch, sitting at the opposite end of the couch. I smiled when our toes touched.

"I'm drawing you," I said and began to trace the outline of the face. She just sat still and smiled as we talked, while I drew her. I quite enjoy this, just sitting, talking, and staring at her as I drew her. She was so beautiful, and all I wanted to do was capture her beauty on paper.

**Brittany's POV**

I sat still and talked with Trevor as he looked back and forth from me, to the paper, for a good 20 minutes to a half an hour. Finally he smiled at the book, tucking the pencil away and looked up,

"Done," he said, and handed the book back to me. I saw what he had drawn and my jaw almost fell off.

"Oh my god… Trevor, it's so amazing. I had no idea you could draw so beautifully," I said, gazing down at the gorgeous portrait he had just made of me. It was by far better than mine. With mine it was a simple fairly detailed drawing I made. When I looked at his, it was flawless, like if I touched it, I could feel the skin texture, and feel everything I would if I touched my face right now. I looked up at him and he was smiling.

"You like it?" he asked. I was in shock that he asked that,

"Like it?! Trevor I love it!" I said, setting the book down and reaching across the couch to kiss him. He smiled as I pulled back.

"I'm glad…" he said, smiling at me. I looked at him, but then the other thing kept coming back into my mind. I closed my eyes, trying to clear it away, but Trevor saw, "You ok?" he asked and I looked at him again, "Because it looks like there's something on your mind," he added. Damn, he knew me too good. I guess I would just have to tell him.

"I…I'm…." I tried to say but couldn't so I went another way, "Remember two weeks ago? Two days before Christmas?" I asked. He looked at me for a moment before nodding gently,

"Of course," he said with a gentle smile, moving closer and taking my hands in his. I was silent for a moment, before standing up.

"Just stay here for a sec…" I said, letting go if his hands and slowly making my way to the bathroom. I took a breath, before opening the medicine cabinet and finding the stick, and then returned to the living room slowly, hiding the stick out of Trevor's sight. He stood up when I returned. I looked up at him,

"Brit? Hun, you're acting off and it's scaring me. If something's wrong, you have to tell me," he told me. I gave him a gentle smile,

"I'm fine Trevor, there's nothing wrong with me. It's just…" I trailed off, not know how to break it to him. I took a breath, and then sighed. There was a little scoff in it too, because I knew I was being ridiculous. So I slowly pulled the pregnancy test out from behind me and held it out for him as I finish my earlier sentence, "… I took this today," I finished. He looked a slight bit confused, as he took the stick and looked at it.

**Trevor's POV**

Brittany was acting really weird. It was freaking me out. She returned to the living room and we stood in front of each other. The she pulled out some white and blue stick from behind her and told me she "took it today". I slowly took this stick from her hand, confused as what it was. I looked at it, and read what the screen said: (+) 2w+. Positive two plus weeks? Then it hit me like a ton of bricks, and I snapped my attention back to my wife, who was standing there with a big grin on her face.

"Oh my god Brit!" I shouted in surprise. A huge grin was now plastered on my face as couldn't contain the happiness, "You're pregnant?!" I asked, happy and still shocked. She smiled from ear to ear.

"Yeah," she said, very happy. I couldn't believe it! I scooped her in a hug and swung her in a circle as she giggled. When I set her down, I kissed her for a very long time. When we broke, I held up the stick again, both of us looking down at it, smiling so hard. I looked back up at her, and actually felt like crying tears of happiness.

"I can't believe we're gonna have a baby!" I said, so happy. All she could do was smile. So I hugged and kissed her again. "When did you find out?" I asked, looking at the test for a third time, still in disbelief and shock.

"About 5 minutes before you came home. I just wasn't sure how I was going to tell you," she said.

"I just can't believe it. You're gonna be a mom," I said smiling. She did too,

"And you're gonna be a dad," she said, and we rubbed noses together. Then we sat down on the couch together. Her, with her legs across my lap as she leaned against the arm of the couch. We were just snuggled up to each other. Brit's hand grazed her shirt. I looked down, and moved her hand away, slipping my hand onto her stomach as I pulled her shirt up. We both looked down and smiled at her still perfectly flat stomach. Then she looked up at me, "How are we gonna tell everyone?" she asked. I thought for e moment. This would be a huge surprise to the cast for sure.

"Well… our family, we can tell maybe after we take you to your first appointment. And then we'll find the right time to tell the cast," I said. She smiled and nodded, then proceeded to touch her tummy. I smiled and bent down, kissing her bare stomach,

"Trevor that tickles!" she giggled and squirmed. I laughed. I didn't know she was ticklish on the stomach. I then blew a 'raspberry' on her skin and she laughed hysterically, and could barely say anything, "Tre- Trevo-r…th-at ti-tickles! Stop! St-op!" she squealed as I continued. When I stopped, she was still laughing, and almost out of breath. I laughed at how goofy she was and then gave her a peck on the lips

"So what should we do now?" I asked, looking curiously at her. She smiled.

"How about we go for a walk? The weather is nice, and it's not too cold outside. And the snow is gorgeous," she suggested.

"Not as gorgeous as you," I replied as she got up off the couch. She smiled and we both gathered our clothes to head outside.

When she was ready, I locked the door behind us, and took her hand in mine, as we began our walk.


	23. Chapter 24: Josh and Jenna

**CHAPTER 25: Josh and Jenna**

**Brittany's POV**

I held Trevor's hand tight as we strolled down the sidewalk. I enjoyed our part of the neighbourhood because the people and kids were very nice. Even though Trevor and I were recognized a lot, the kids knew us fairly well and respected that we were just like ordinary people. So they didn't often run up to us and ask for a picture or an autograph. Sometimes in the summer, Trevor and I would walk around, and stop in the backyards to play or dance with the neighbourhood kids. All the parents didn't mind and they seemed to love when we stopped in. And I liked that. It was great that we could live surrounded by kids and fans of the show, but not be overwhelmed by fans every time we left the house. I peered my head over the fence we passed, when I heard some little kid's voices. I saw the two kids who lived two houses down from us, playing in the snow. They were siblings. Josh, who was 8 and his little sister Jenna, who was almost 5. I smiled and let go of Trevor's hand, as I opened the gate to their yard and stepped in. the moment Trevor closed the gate, I turned back to the two kids, and Josh threw a snowball at his little sister. It hit her in the face and she began to cry. I rushed over to the little girl and pulled her close to me, wiping as much snow as I could from her face and hair as I could before my fingers began to freeze. The back door opened and their mother peered her head out.

"What's going on?" she asked, worried. I held Jenna close as she began to calm down a little.

"Everything's ok, Mrs. M. I've got it," I told her and she nodded,

"Thank you Brittany. Nice to see you," she said, before closing the door. I looked back at Jenna, who had stopped crying and now had a sad look on her face. I looked over at her brother,

"Josh, come over here," I told him, and he slowly made his way over, "What do say to Jenna for hitting her with that snowball?" I asked, wanting an apology out of him. He hung his head.

"I'm sorry Jenna," Josh said and I motioned for him to hug his sister. After he had I looked at the two of them,

"Now you can throw the snow, but not at each other. If there's a piece of ice in it that you don't know about, it could hurt someone even worse. So no throwing it at one another. Now I have to go, so go play." I told them and they both gave me a hug and then ran off to make snow angels. I turned and walked back over to the gate where Trevor stood, staring at me with a smile on his face, "What?" I asked his, once we had left the yard. His hand fell to the coat over my stomach.

"You're already amazing at the mothering thing." He said with a smiled then took my hand in his again. My frozen fingers were soon warm again. So we continued in our walk...

**Trevor's POV**

When we returned to the house, I made hot cocoa for Brit and me. We sat on the couch and snuggled up under a blanket, while we watched one of those shows she liked on TLC. Well, she watched. I just sat there holding her, because my mind was in another place. I was still over the moon that Brit was pregnant. And soon enough, we would be parents. Everything would be so different. Brit looked away from her show and up at me and smiled,

"Talk to me," she stated simply. I smiled.

"Everything's gonna be so different now," I told her. She nodded,

"Yeah, but look at it this way. It's a change," she said. I agreed with her,

"What about a doctor's appointment?" I asked. She placed her hand over her stomach.

"I'll call in tomorrow and schedule something. But what I'm most concerned about is how we'll tell the family. I mean our friends; we could announce it at the season 4 premiere of the show. By then I would barely be showing. But family…?" she said. I thought for a while,

"What if we wait until you're around 4 weeks along before we tell them? We'll invite everyone for a family gathering here, and tell them. We'll just ask them not say anything until after the premiere," I suggested. She smiled, nodded, and then we went back to the show.


	24. Chapter 25: Four Weeks Along

**CHAPTER 25: Four Weeks Along**

**(time jump – 2 weeks – January 23****rd****)**

**Brittany's POV**

I was now 4 weeks along, and everyone was going to come over today. I wanted to find a creative way to announce the pregnancy. I had come up with the cutest idea ever. I told my sister to go home and nab my cats, Mario and Milly, telling her I missed them and wanted to have them around for a few weeks. So last week she dropped them off. Then day after they arrived, I was sitting on the couch and Mario runs in with my pregnancy test and sets it down in the middle of the floor, and then runs away. I put it back and the next day he ran in with it at the exact same time he had yesterday. So after a week of this I came up with the idea that, while the family was here, I would watch the time and when Mario ran in with my pregnancy test, I would give Trevor shit for not locking the cats up and mumble something about 'not being ready to be a father if he can't even be responsible with the cats. The one day, I locked Mario in the bedroom and suddenly, at the same time Mario would, Milly ran in and left the stick there. That's when I went out and took another test so the two of them would come out at the same time. It was weird and I had no idea why the cats did this, but I thought it was cute.

Right now I was sitting on the couch, tying ribbons around the cats. Mario had a blue one and Milly a pink one. I though the added piece would make their entrance cuter. Trevor came out of the bedroom and stood in front of me, watching.

"So what time is everyone coming?" he asked. I finished Milly's ribbon and set her down.

"Everyone will be here at 1:00, in ten minutes. And the cats will run in at 2:30, like they always do," I told him and stood up, "Did you set the pregnancy tests out?" I asked. He nodded,

"They're sitting on your night stand," he says, and gave me a peck in the cheek. We went to the kitchen and grabbed the snacks to set out on the coffee table. Then the family began to arrive. My mom, dad, and sister were the first to show up, alone with Trevor's parents, both brothers and sister who he hadn't seen in a while. My both our grandparents came, and many other relatives.

By 2:00 everyone was here and we were talking in the living room, when my sister started asking me if I liked having my cats around. I nodded, "I do. I've missed them so much and it's nice to have them around." I told her. Then I turned to Trevor, "Speak of which, did you lock the cats up so they wouldn't get into anything while everyone's here?" I asked him.

"I did," he said and nodded. Then we continued to talk as I counted down the minutes until the time.

When I looked at the clock, and it read 2:29, I poked Trevor gently in the side so no one would noticed. He nodded and smiled at me as the clock changed to 2:30 and I heard the bells on the cats' collars come running down the hallway. Everyone turned as the came running in. Mario dropped one stick only a few feet from Trevor's parents, and Milly dropped her at my mom's feet. I gave a fake gasp and scooped up the cats, then turned to Trevor,

"Trevor I thought you said you locked them up!" I said loudly in surprise, "You know they would get into my stuff." I said as I glanced at our parents who were looking at the pregnancy tests. I saw the expression on my mom's face begin to turn from confused to surprised, so I added, "How am sure you're ready to be father, if you can't even look after the cats?" I said gentler that how I was talking before. Trevor stood up and looked at me,

"I'm sorry," he apologized and pulled me into a hug. We pulled apart when my mom asked,

"What is this?"

I looked at her and then Trevor's parent's asked,

"Are you expecting?!" they asked. I gave Trevor a quick glance and a smile,

"Yes!" we both said at the same time. A huge smile came across everyone's faces as they all started congratulating us. We both received so many hugs from everyone.

When everyone had had a hug, we all sat and talked about my pregnancy.

"So how far along are you?" My mom asked. Trevor, who was right next to me, lifted my shirt up a bit and smiled. I giggled,

"I'm only 4 weeks along," I said. "And do you think you guys could not share this with anyone. We want to wait until the season 4 premiere of the show to tell the cast and everyone," I said. They all nodded and agreed to keep it a secret within the family.

That night, I was lying in bed with Trevor, watching TV. I was snuggled close to him, and he had his hand on my stomach. Mario and Milly were curled up at the end on the bed. I shifted and looked at Trevor. He peeled his eyes from the TV and smiled at me.

"What is it?" he asked. I smiled,

"I know this may be soon for this, but I just can't wait to turn the spare room into a nursery," I said. He rolled onto his side with a smile.

"We can start as soon as you want. He said, and gave me a kiss. He pulled up the blanket and wrapped his arms around me as I dozed off.

**The Next Day….**

I woke up around 9:00 am. I rolled over to find Trevor fast asleep. So I sat up in bed and scrolled on my phone for a while. I opened my safari and decided to search for different ideas for the nursery, when the time came. I found both boy and girl inspirations, since we didn't know yet. I also, at some point, installed an app on my iPhone for my pregnancy. It was very helpful because you selected the week you were at, and it would tell me what stage of development the baby is at, what my health should be like, what I can and can't do at this point in the pregnancy, and several other things. It was a handy thing to have.

When Trevor finally woke up, we got dressed for the day, and he made breakfast. He set the plate down in front of me and gave me a kiss on the forehead,

"Enjoy it while you can because in about two weeks, you'll barely be able to hold anything down," he teased. I chuckled at him. I really didn't want to deal with this morning sickness crap, but I had to.

"I really don't want to have to be sick all the time. I'd like to enjoy my pregnancy," I said, taking the first bite of my eggs. Trevor filled his plate and sat down, as we talked and enjoyed our breakfast.

**Trevor's POV**

**(time jump – 2 weeks – February 9****th****)**

Sure enough, three days into Brit's sixth week, she woke up first thing in the morning and was kneeling in front of the toilet, vomiting. I was by her side in seconds, and pulled her bangs out of her face. She was throwing up for several minutes before she finally sat back against the wall. I flushed the toilet and handed her a glass of water. She drank it and swished her mouth before her head was on my shoulder as I sat with her, rubbing her arm and holding her hand. I tried to comfort her but all she could do was sit there and whimper. I looked over at her when she began to cry,

"Damn hormones," she sobbed. I got up of the floor and scooped Brit up, taking her and a pail to the bedroom. I set her down in bed and kissed her forehead.

"You should just relax for a few more hours," I told her and she nodded, snuggling back up under the blankets. I left her to rest, while I went into the living room to research pregnancy stuff, on my computer. I had little to no knowledge about all this pregnancy stuff Brit was going through and I had no idea what to expect in the coming weeks and months, but I hoped for the best.


	25. Chapter 26: Eight Weeks Along

**CHAPTER 26: Eight Weeks Along**

**(Time Jump – 2 weeks – February 20****th****)**

**Brittany's POV**

Today marked 8 weeks, or approximately two months, into my pregnancy. Things were starting to change. A lot. Today I measured myself around the stomach and I was bigger. Quite a few inches bigger. And if I looked in the mirror without a top on, I could see the difference a little. I was also peeing and eating more than I normally would have been. And my bras have been starting to tighten up. Today I had my first prenatal appointment with my doctor. I was just sitting right now, waiting for the car to warm up. Trevor came in from the garage,

"Ready to go?" he asked. I nodded and stood up, grabbing my bag, before taking his hand and walking out to the car. I got in the passenger seat and managed to get myself semi-comfortable before Trevor got behind the wheel. I linked his hand in my as we pulled out of the driveway.

**Trevor's POV**

We pulled up outside the hospital in down town Toronto, and I helped Brittany out of the car. We walked inside and made our way down to the clinic. I was a bit nervous because I knew at least one person there would recognise us from the show and would pester us. I held my breath as we entered through the clinic doors. Brit went to the reception desk, while I sat down and waited for her. A few minutes later she came over with a clipboard that had several pages on it and a pen. She sat down with me and we began to fill out the "first prenatal examination" form.

After 15 long minutes we finally finished and Brit returned the clipboard to the desk. We were then taken to a room by a nurse's aide.

"The doctor will be here in a few moments," she said, "everything from the waist down has to be removed," she added, handing Brit a blue hospital garment, and then she left. Brit took off her coat and shoes, and went into the washroom.

She came out a minute later, setting her clothes on the chair beside me and hopped up on the bed. I smiled and stood in front of her, gently stroking her cheek. She looked up at me.

"Nervous?" I asked. She nodded,

"A bit… because it's a new thing." She said. I turned away from her when the door opened and a woman in a white lab coat stepped in, her face glued to a clipboard. She closed the door and looked up at us,

"Brittany, it's good to see you. It's been a while. The last time I saw you, you were, what?... 14? And you had a twisted ankle from dance" the woman said. Brit smiled,

"Yeah, it's been a while," Brit said. Then she motioned to me, "Sandra, this is my husband, Trevor," Brit told her, then looked at me, "Trevor, this is Sandra Smith,"

I extended my arm and shook the woman's hand.

"I've known Brittany her whole life. In fact, I was the one who delivered her," Sandra said. I smiled at Brit, who then turned her attention back to Sandra, as she sat in her chair in front of the computer. "Speaking of delivering, I see that you're expecting!" Sandra said excitedly, "Congrats!"

Brit smiled at me and then at Sandra, "Thank you," she said. Sandra looked at me,

"So will you be staying for the exam Trevor?" she asked, as she walked over to the sinking in the corner and washed her hands, before putting on blue gloves. I took Brit's hand in mine and looked at her, then looked back at Sandra,

"I believe Brit wanted me to stay," I said. Sandra smiled.

"That's fine," she said. I stood next to the bed and held Brit's hand as Sandra began the exam. The list was pretty long for the first exam. There was the physical exam, which included checking Brit's weight, blood pressure, lungs, heart and breast. Then the pelvic exam which was a pap smear test, bimanual internal exam, and check for other abnormalities. On top of that there was a CBC (complete blood count) test, test for HIV, and RPR test, Rubella, Varicella, HBsAg, Urinalysis, Type and Screening Blood Test, and a Genetics test. The last part was an ultrasound, which I actually enjoyed watching.

But after being there for almost two hours Brit's exam was finally done and we could go home. The next exam wouldn't be for a while.


	26. Chapter 27: Let's Tell The Cast

**CHAPTER 27: Let's Tell The Cast**

**(Time Jump – 3weeks –March 12th)**

**Brittany's POV**

At the eleven week mark of my pregnancy. And morning sickness was in full force. I couldn't wait for it to be over. But I had other things on my mind. Next week was the season four premiere of the show and I was worried because I was beginning to show some and lots of my clothes were getting a bit tight. I was wondering how I was gonna pull off a form fitting dress and not show anyone my bump. I stared at myself in the floor length mirror in the bedroom. I was starting to look different. My stomach was pushed out, My waist, if I lifted my shirt was getting noticeably thicker, and even my bras were now fairly uncomfortable. I just had my third prenatal appointment yesterday and my doctor said I was perfectly normal, but it just didn't feel right. I looked up from my stomach when Trevor's arms wrapped around me from behind. My eyes met his in the mirror.

"What's wrong, babe?" he asked gently. I sighed.

"I'm getting fat," I said simply. Trevor smiled in the mirror.

"No, you're just getting more gorgeous every time I see you," he said, and kissed my neck. I let my head fall back against his shoulder and let out a soft moan. How could I resist? My hormones were raging and he was teasing me. He chuckled quietly, "Well I see someone's sex appeal is higher than ever." He said. I never opened my eyes or moved my head, but just replied,

"You have no idea," I said. Trevor's hands moved slowly across my stomach and hips, then around my ribs and chest as he continued kissing my neck, shoulders and occasionally my ear. I just stood in his arms and moaned quietly.

"I think your hormones are really bugging you? Hey?" he asked. I nodded, and Trevor slowly began to back the two of us towards the bed. We layed down and he smiled before leaning in and locking our lips together in probably one of the most passionate kisses we've ever had. Although with my hormones it was hard to tell. I parted my lips and soon our tongues were moving about each other's mouths and we were both moaning loudly. Trevor's hands roamed my body and I couldn't take it any longer. We either had to do it, or stop. I broke our kiss and Trevor looked at me.

"Trevor, I really want to, but… I'm just scared of what could happen," I told him. He gave me that caring smile.

"I know. I get it," he said as I leaned back against the pillows. He propped himself up on one elbow. His hand touched my stomach and slowly pulled up my shirt, revealing my bump. He smiled at me and then lowered his lips to my bare skin and gently kissed it. I giggled,

"I can't wait to tell everyone about the baby," I said when he lifted his head and looked at me. He smiled.

"Neither can I," he said, "Don't you think we should think about names?" he asked. I thought for a moment,

"I just want to wait another two or three weeks. I'm not out of the woods from the possibility of having a miscarriage yet," I told him, "I'm at a higher risk because my both my grandma and mom had a miscarriage. So it still is a possibility,"

Trevor nodded and kisses my cheek, "Ok" he said and we went back to our moment we were having.

**(time jump – 1 week – March 18****th****)**

Finally it was the day of the Season 4 premiere of the show. I was so incredibly excited and nervous at the same time. I was glad that my morning sickness was beginning to end. I knew know that I would only vomit in the morning if I ate a heavy meal the night before. So, so far since learning that, I was good. This morning started off great.

I had hoped out of bed, and found Trevor waiting at the kitchen table for me. he smiled and set down two plates of food. Pancakes, bacon and eggs. The best.

"You're the best husband ever," I told him and took a bite, "And an amazing cook," I added.

When we finished breakfast we both went to go and get cleaned up. After my shower I made my way to the bedroom to get ready. I planned on wearing a cute pair of jeans, and a gorgeous brown long sleeve top, with a scarf, and my favorite chunk bracelet. I planned on giving my bleach tipped hair a cute curl and I painted my nails a soft blue-green to go with the scarf. I slipped into a pair of light brown boots that had a bit of a heel on them. I did my makeup and grabbed my clutch purse, and then waited in the living room for Trevor. After about ten minutes he was ready. He was in a pair of jeans, like me, and had a white shirt on with a black dress coat over it, and black dress shoes. He smiled and took my hand as we locked the door and stepped into the limo that was waiting for us.

We pulled up to the premiere and there were so many fans screaming and clapping and cheering. Trevor stepped out and held my hand, helping me out. I took a deep breath and swallowed hard, praying to god no one would see my bump. I had my jacket partially done up to conceal it. Trevor and I waved at all of the fans and he gave me a kiss as hundreds of flashes on camera went off. Then we began taking pictures and signing autographs as we slowly made our way inside. When we got inside and away from most of the fans, we were able to catch up with our friends, who we hadn't seen in so long. I go a little nervous when Jennie, Victoria, and Alex pulled me away from Trevor and kindly pointed out I looked different. Isaac snuck up behind me and wrapped his arms around my abdomen and lifted me up quite roughly. Trevor came up and told Isaac to knock it off. He put me down and Trevor gently wrapped his arms around me.

"And you seem a lot heavier. Are you ok?" Isaac asked. I was panicking inside because I thought they were onto us.

"I may have been getting a tad lazy and gained a few pounds. But I plan on shedding it," I said, trying to play it off. They seemed convinced as they walked away. I turned in Trevor's arms and his face filled with fear,

"Are you alright? He didn't hurt you or the baby, did he?" he asked me in a panicked whisper. I assured him it was ok before we headed into the room where the premiere was showing.

**Trevor's POV**

I sat next to my wife one of the round tables as Chloe and Frank took to the stage and introduced everyone. Then the premiere began and Brit snuggled up to me.

When the hour long premiere was done, the entire cast was ushered up on stage. We were all asked a ton of questions about filming and the show. When that was over, Brittany and I snuck away from the premiere. We would find everyone at the after party, but first we wanted to talk to the tech guys. Brit and I had come up with a cute and creative way to tell everyone the news. We had recorded a home video of us reading what everyone would think is a fan letter that was sent to us, but it was actually a letter "From the baby,". Brit and I talked to the tech guys about rolling our video during the after party.

**(Special POV) – Alexandra's POV**

I entered the after party with my friends, but there was still no sign of Brittany or Trevor anywhere. They had mysteriously disappeared after the Q&A with the fans. Suddenly the music at the party stopped and all of the TV screens on the wall began to play a video. Everyone in the room stopped and listened. The video was Brittany and Trevor talking.

_"__Hi everyone!"_ Brittany began,

_"__Hey!"_ Trevor added, _"__We know that tonight's not just about us, but we wanted to share something with everyone here tonight and we couldn't think of a better way to do it,"_

Then Brittany held up piece of paper, "_We just wanted to share this adorable fan note with everyone. It was sent to us and we thought you guys should hear it too. So here it goes:_

_Dear Next Step Cast,_

_Three words – You're the best! I've never seen the show, but when I do, I guarantee I will love it. Now you've never met me, but in five months' time I'll be on the set of the show with my parents. And I just know you'll all love me as soon as you meet me. I'm so excited and-"_ But Brittany was cut off by Trevor,

_"__Why are we doing this? It's kinda silly,"_ Trevor said. Brit gave him an exasperated look,

_"__So you just want to tell them straight out and watch their reaction?"_ Brit asked.

_"__Yeah, that would be cool, and a lot less work. Plus we're just waiting their time,"_ Trevor said. Brittany groaned and looked back at the camera,

_"__Ok guys forget the letter. We'll just tell you ourselves,"_ she said, crumpling the paper.

_"__TURN AROUND!"_ they both said before the video faded to black. At that moment everyone turned around and Brittany and Trevor were standing there, smiling.

**Brittany's POV**

Trevor and I stood and waited for the video to end. And when it did, everyone watching the video turned and saw us there. They all had curious faces.

"We're expecting!" Trevor and I both shouted happily, smiles coming across our faces. A second later, we were being squished in tight hugs by our friends and everyone was cheering and clapping. It was kind of overwhelming. And after that all the fans wanted to talk to us about it. It was crazy.

Later that night was a lot less insane. We were at Chloe's house, having a cast and crew party. Everyone was asking me all kinds of questions about the baby and my pregnancy. Even the boys were talking about it to Trevor. I finally managed to get away from my friends to go and get a drink from the refreshments table. And that's when it happened…


	27. Chapter 28: More Than One Problem

**CHAPTER 28: More Than One Problem**

**Trevor's POV**

I was standing, talking to Isaac and Lamar about Brit's pregnancy. When Lamar poked me and pointed to something behind me,

"What's wrong with Brittany?" he asked, and Isaac looked too. I quickly spun around and froze when I saw her standing at the drink table. At that moment her glass fell from her hand (luckily it was plastic and there was only ice in it). Everyone else froze and looked at her. Her eyes were wide and she was staring into space. One hand was on her stomach and she looked like she had paused mid breath. I set my drink down and rushed over to her. I gently touched her and her eyes snapped to mine. I was panicking now,

"Brit, hun, what's wrong?" I asked. Everyone around us was still. Brit was silent, and her eyes tore away from mine to stare into space again. I gently placed my hand on her arm, "Brittany?" I asked. She looked at me again,

"Something's wrong," she said and I could see that there was fear in her eyes. She glanced down at her abdomen, both hands touching it.

"What do you mean?" I asked, getting more worried.

"I-I…I d-don't… know…" she stuttered and tears began to form in her eyes, "I…I f-felt a..a flutter," she continued to stutter. I placed my hand on her abdomen as well, but felt nothing. She took a deep breath trying to calm herself, and looked around at everyone. I looked back up at her.

"A flutter?" I asked, confused. She nodded, her lip quivering a bit.

"I might… be having a miscarriage," she said, slightly quieter. I looked her in the eyes and was scared, "Take me to the hospital," she choked out as the tears began to spill from her eyes. I pulled her close to me in a tight hug as she quietly sobbed.

"I'll get our things," I said. I led her over to the couch and kissed her forehead before leaving her with Chloe so I could get our stuff. I found her purse and our coats. I tossed the house keys at Isaac and asked him if her could take a limo to our place and bring Brit's car to the hospital. They I scooped Brit up in my arms and carried her to our limo. I held her close as we were driven to the hospital.

**Brittany****'****s POV**

I didn't want to let go of my husband, but I had to when the nurse at the walk in ER said I had to sit in the wheel chair. I was taken up to and maternity ICU and Trevor sat with me as we impatiently waited for Sandra. She entered the room only minutes after we arrived. I looked up from Trevor's chest and looked at Sandra.

"So I'm told that you think you may be having a miscarriage," she said. I nodded, biting my lip, trying not to cry again. Trevor squeezed my hand. "Well I'll do a pelvic exam and an ultrasound to find out what's really going on. But I'm going to tell you this now. A miscarriage at 13 weeks isn't an uncommon thing. But movement and slight sensations is an uncommon thing," Sandra said as she gloved up and lifted my hospital gown. "Can you think of and factor that would have contributed to the possibility of a miscarriage?" Sandra asked as she poked and prodded me. I thought for a second and gasped looking over at Trevor.

"Isaac grabbed me around the waist and roughly picked me up earlier today," I said. Trevor nodded,

"That's true," he said. Sandra took off her gloves and pulled out the ultra sound equipment.

It was a painfully long five minutes as Sandra moved her hand around my stomach, searching for something. I couldn't even watch. I just held Trevor's hand tight and prayed to god nothing was wrong with my baby. Finally Sandra turned to Trevor and I.

"Believe it or not Brittany, but there's absolutely nothing wrong. That flutter that you felt just happened to be the early movement of your baby. Most women don't feel it this early in, but it's most likely because you are a skinnier woman and you're a dancer," Sandra explained. I breathed a sigh of relief and kissed my husband. I was so happy I everything was ok.

**Trevor's POV**

I was so happy Brit and the baby were ok. Sandra said we were free to go when we were ready. Then she left us alone. I turned and kissed Brit. When we broke apart we smiled, and I helped her sit up and waited for her to get dressed again. When she was ready we slowly walked to the car and I helped her in. In the time it took for me to close her door, walk around the car, and get in the driver's seat, Brit had already dozed off. I smiled and started the car, and gently held one hand as we pulled out of the parking lot.

When we arrived home, I scooped Brit up bridal style and carried her to the house. She clutched my shirt as I went to set her down on the bed. I smiled to myself and kissed her forehead, making her relax and let go of me. Then I grabbed our things from the car and brought them in before locking the door and taking my coat and shoes off. I walked into the kitchen and turned on the light, stopping at the phone because the message button was blinking. I pressed play and listened as the robotic voice spoke.

_"__You have four new messages. Message one."_

"Uh, hey guys, it's Chloe, I was calling to see if everything was alright with Brittany and everything that happened. You ran out pretty quick. But call me when you get a chance. Bye."

_"__Message two"_

"Brit, sweetie, it's mom. I heard what happened to the studio. Call me when you have a second. Love you, bye."

_"__Message three"_

"Hey Trevor, it's Isaac. You forgot your wallet at the party, so I left it in the mail box, when I came to get Brit's car. Hope she's ok. Bye."

_"__Message four"_

"This Message is for Brittany. It's Joanne. Uh…there was fire…and…the studio burned down at one o'clock this morning. When you get this message, could you come down to the studio… or what's left of it. Thanks… Bye."

_"__End of new messeages"_

I stood there frozen. Oh my God! Brit was gonna be heartbroken. I checked when Joanne called. It was about 20 minutes ago. At 2:10 am. I took a deep breath and placed the phone back. Brit had to sleep for both her and the baby's sake. So I would tell her in the morning.


	28. Chapter 29: It's All Gone

**CHAPER 29 It's All Gone...**

**Brittany's POV**

I woke up when I felt that strange fluttering again. I put my hand on my stomache and slowly opened my eyes. I was in my room and the lamp in the corner was on. I looked at the clock on my night stand. Five 'am it read. I rubbed my eyes and rolled onto my other side. I was surprised to see Trevor sitting in the chair in the corner, staring at me. there were bags under his eyes and he looked exhausted.

"Hey" I said and smiled at him. He had a blank expression on his face. "What's wrong?" I asked, sitting up. He took a deep breath.

"Get cleaned up and get some fresh clothes on" he said, emotionless.

"What? Why?" I asked, confused.

"I'll tell you after, just get cleaned up" he said. He seemed serious so I didn't hesitate to get ready

I met Trevor by the door, and we got in his car. I strapped myself in and looked at him as we pulled out of the drive way. It was silent until we exited the city and got onto the freeway.

"Where are we going Trevor?" I asked him, finally starting to get a bit annoyed.

"Brampton," he said never looking away from the road, dimly lit at the sun was just starting to come up.

"Why are we going to Brampton?" I asked. Trevor looked at me briefly and looked back at the road, and took a deep breath.

"There was a call at ten after two in the morning. And a message was left for you. There was a accident…. and… The Joanne Chapman School of Dance…caught fire at one 'am." He said in a sad tone. I gasped. No!

**Trevor's POV**

Brit gasped and I looked over again, seeing tears that had begun to form in her eyes.

"What?!" she asked, scared. I kept glancing at Brit and then the road.

"Joanne herself called and said to come down as soon as you could," I said. She sniffled and tears slowly rolled down her cheeks. I reached my right hand over and reached around her head, gently petting her hair. I sped the car up to 110 km/h and Brit buried her head against my shoulder and quietly sobbed.

We made it to the studio in 25 minutes. I pulled up near the fire trucks and chased after Brit as she jumped out of the car and ran to the building.

"Brittany! Slow down!" I called after her. She stopped at the police line and I caught up to her. Brit looked around,

"Where's Joanne?" Brit asked, panicked.

"I'm right here Brittany!" A woman called, rushing over, she had a respirator on and others in her hands.

"Joanne, how did this happen?" Brit asked.

"I don't know yet. They're going to send in specialists to find that out. But the flames are out, and I'm going in soon to inspect the damage. I called you since you live the closest. The rest of the teams are at competitions and couldn't come. You can come in if you want. You can too Trevor," She explained. We agreed and both put on the respirators, before the three of us followed one of the fire fighters into the building.

We entered and it wasn't a very pretty sight. The walls were completely burnt and were crumbling, and all the beautiful furniture that once was in here, was completely charred. Joanne entered the remains of her office while Brit and I continued to carefully step over fallen beams and crumbling debris. I followed Brit through the studio until she stopped at a wall, and was still. I looked around. The wall was bare, except for a few picture frames that desperately clung to the burnt wall. At the base of the wall, were piles of picture frames and shattered glass, and the few remains of the burnt pictures. I watched as Brit reached up and pulled on of the remaining frames off the wall, but the disturbance caused the others to come crashing down. I yanked her by the arm, out of the way of the shattering glass. I held her close to me until the ash settled and then let go of her.

"You've gotta be more careful," I said, my speech muffled by the respirator. Brit looked down at the frame she had taken off the wall, and carefully used the glove she was wearing to wipe the dirt and charcoal off the glass. I looked over her shoulder and looked down at the picture. It was a picture of her when she was younger. I remembered the photo because she showed it to me the one time my studio came to visit the JCSOD.

(flashback)

I was 15 years old and was with my studio. We had been invited to the JCSOD for the day, to learn some of their techniques and training. I entered the studio and was in awe. It was so amazing. And we had walked in on the Junior Elite Competition Team, doing a hip hop/ contemporary routine. I stood near the door, with my team, watching these dancers. Suddenly I was pushed sideways as a girl rushed passed me and ran over to the instructor. I followed my group to a corner, to set our things down, and listened in on the conversation between the girl and her instructor.

"Brittany Lynn Raymond! You are late again!" the teacher scolded her, quite loudly. The girl looked panicked,

"I'm sorry Miss Parker. I was held after school. It won't happen again," the girl, known as Brittany frantically told her teacher.

"I'm sure it won't, because you won't want to do abs workshop by yourself for a second time. In the corner! Let's go!" Miss Parker said sternly.

"Do I have to?" Brittany protested. The teacher started her down,

"Unless you can find someone in this room who will do it for you, Miss Raymond, I suggest you get in that corner and begin" the teacher smirked. I saw the girl frown, and turn to go to the corner. The girl looked over and I caught a glimpse of her face. Before her hair fell back down in front of her eyes. That's when I knew I should do something,

"I'll do them for her, Miss Parker," I said, stepping forward and sheepishly sticking my hand up in the air. The teacher turned sharply toward me and looked at me like I was crazy. I noticed the girl had stopped and stared at me in shock.

"Will you now?" she said. I nodded. "What is your name?" she asked.

"Trevor Tordjman, ma'am" I told her, trying to show more confidence.

"Well Trevor, in the corner then! Brittany, get in line! And I suggest you learn from your mistakes, for you will not be so lucky next time!" Miss Parker said. I turned and slowly walked to the corner. The girl stared at me as I walked past and brushed her arm with mine. She looked back at me and I never torn my eyes from her as I began doing abs for the next hour.

Later that day I was standing with my boys, when the girl approached me and pulled me aside,

"Why did you do that for me?" she asked, curiously, staring at me. I gave her a flirty smile. I was a ladies man, and this chick was pretty cute.

"Well, I was raised right, and my mother always told me that if I see a pretty girl in need, I should help her," I told her. She gave me a sweet smile.

"Oh…well… thank you…uh…" she trailed off,

"Trevor. Trevor Tordjman," I filled in for her. She smiled. I extended my hand.

"I'm Brittany. Brittany Raymond," she said, and we shook hands.

"So how long have you been dancing here?" I asked. She smiled,

"I'll show you," she said, taking my hand, and dragging me down the hallway. She led me to a huge wall filled with pictures. She pointed to one of the pictures.

"I was 11 years old when I won the Junior Elite National Title," she said.

"That's pretty impressive babe," I said, all chill.

"Don't call me babe," she retorted. We both chuckled.

We spent to rest of the day, dancing and talking and laughing together. At the end of the day we hugged and said goodbye, and I told her I hoped we competed against each other someday. It was only by chance that 6 months later we saw each other at the Toronto auditions for the show.

(end of flashback)

I understood why that picture meant so much to Brit. It was a memory from not only winning her national title, but a memory of the first time we met. I wrapped my arms around Brit again.

"Everything will be ok," I whispered in her ear and then I gently gave her a kiss on her neck. She turned in and gave me a peck on the lips. Then we carefully stepped over the debris and went over to Joanne.

"Hey Joanne? Could I keep this?" Brit asked her, holding up the picture.

"Well… I guess Brittany... since there's not a lot left of the studio," Joanne sighed. Brit gave Joanne a hug.

"I'm really sorry," Brit said to her. "I'm gonna go down and look in the basement," Brit added, and I followed her downstairs.

**Brittany's POV**

After Trevor and I searched through the basement, we decided it was time to leave the studio. So we headed to my parents place.

When we got there, my mom invited us in and we sat down in the living room.

"Brittany, I'm really sorry about what happened to the studio. I know how much it meant to you." My mom said. Trevor put his arm around me. I was just really depressed right now. That studio meant the world to me. And now it was completely charred. And even though Joanne had a lot of money, it wouldn't be enough to rebuild the studio. Even with the fire damage insurance. It was shame, because the studio was well known for its impeccable staff, teaching, and technique. I rest my hand on my stomach.

"I was really hoping that one day our kids could dance there" I said. Trevor's hand rested over mine.

"You know, there's always my mom's studio," he said, trying to comfort me. I guess he was right. There was always ConfiDance in Kitchener.

"Speaking of the baby, how's your pregnancy been coming along?" my mom asked, trying to change the subject. I looked up from my lap.

"It's been good. But yesterday I told Trevor to take me to the hospital, because I felt a flutter and thought I was in the beginning stages of a miscarriage, but my Sandra said it was just the beginning movement of the baby," I told her.

"So you can feel the baby kicking?" she asked, confused.

"No, it's just a flutter in my abdomen, and I can only feel it when I'm still," I said.

"So how far along are you?" my dad asked,

"I'm twelve weeks one day," I told them.

We visited for several hours before Trevor decided that we should probably head home. I had only had five hours of sleep the night before and Trevor didn't get any. So when we got home we were in bed and asleep within minutes.


	29. Chapter 30: Baby Names

**CHAPTER 30: Baby Names**

**(time jump – 8 weeks – May 11****th****)**

**Brittany's POV**

I woke up on the morning of my twentieth week of my pregnancy. The halfway mark. I was now five month's pregnant, and 100 % noticeable. I opened my eyes and they were flooded with the light coming in through the curtains. I looked down at my stomach like I did every morning and saw Trevor's arm draped across my side and gently touching my round stomach. I smiled to myself and rolled over to face my husband. He smiled back at me,

"Morning beautiful," he said, smiling at me. Then he looked down and touched my stomach.

"And good morning to you too," he said to my bump. I giggled.

"Do you really think the baby can hear you?" I asked him, giggling. He smiled,

"I do," he said, and we both sat up, climbing out of bed.

I went to the closet to pick out my outfit for the day. My normal outfit was maternity jeans and a loose top, so that's what I grabbed. After the struggled to get into my jeans was over, I went out to the kitchen and found Trevor, cooking breakfast. I walked up behind his and awkwardly tried to wrap my arms around him, because my bump was in the way. Trevor looked over his shoulder and smiled at me. I stretched up and gave him a peck on the lips, and then went and dished up our food. We sat down in the living room and talked while we ate.

"Do you think we should started working on the nursery?" I asked Trevor. He looked up from his plate.

"Well we're gonna learn the sex of the baby today. So maybe after your appointment we can start thinking about the nursery," he suggested. I smiled and nodded. I had been looking at a few nursery ideas for both boys and girls.

**(Later)**

We were leaving the appointment will Sandra. In my hands I held the envelope that had the baby's gender in it. Trevor and I would open it when we got home. Then we would start with nursery ideas.

When we got home I sat on the couch with Trevor, after grabbing my folders with the boys and girl nursery ideas. Trevor sat with his hand on my leg.

"Ready?" I asked. Trevor nodded. I slowly ripped open the envelope and pulled out the paper, "Ok… we're gonna have a…."

**Trevor POV**

Brittany slowly pulled out the paper and unfolded it.

"Ok…we're gonna have a…. Girl!" Brit said excited. I smiled and hugged her tight.

"So… I guess we open the pink folder you've put together?" I asked. She nodded and picked up the pink one and opened it. There were quite a few papers inside. She picked through them until she came across a paper with the title 'NAMES', but it was blank. I looked at Brit, confused, "You haven't picked anything yet?" I asked. She frowned,

"I can't Trevor. It just so hard, with the last names and all. I kept my maiden name, so it's just so confusing. Are we going to use your last name, or my last name, or are we going to have to find a name that goes with our last names hyphenated? Or-" she babbled on, but I cut her off.

"Brit, hun. You need to relax. We'll come up with a solution." I assured her, and gave her a long lingering kiss on the kiss. She smiled softly, and looked down at her tummy,

"Naming you is gonna cause us a lot of stress," she said, chuckling. I smiled and gently pressed my lips to her stomach, and she giggled as I kissed it,

"T-Trevor Y-yo-you know I-I'm t-ickl-ish," Brit laughed hysterically, throwing her head back against the couch. I smiled and blew a 'raspberry' on her bare skin and then finally stopped torturing her. Our lips met and her giggles melted into the kiss.

"I love you," I said, when we broke apart. She looked at me and smiled,

"I love you too," she said, and gave me one last peck.

"Why don't we just come up with a few names off the top of our heads?" I suggested. She nodded, and picked up a pen.

**Brittany's POV**

Trevor and I had sat for over an hour and had come up with several names:

Olivia, Lucy, Bridget, Samantha, Mikayla, Aubree, Bethany, Mia, Sierra, Sarah, Ella, Leah, Crystal, Maya, Zoey, Bailey, Rebecca, Amy, Sydney, Amber, Jenna, Becca, Elizabeth, Alicia, Emily, and Riley.

I set down my pen and scanned over our list again.

"I really think Riley would a good name," Trevor said. I smiled.

"You just like that name because it reminds you of me," I said, chuckling. Trevor gave me a goofy smile. I smiled and swung my legs up across his and leaned against the arm of the couch. He wrapped one arm behind my back and rested his other hand on my stomach. I looked down at his hand, and he slowly lifted my shirt, revealing my bare, round tummy. We both smiled and he kissed my tummy over and over again. I giggled because his kisses were tickling me again. I thought I could have some fun with this, "James!" I whined, "Stop…Please. It tickles!" I giggled. I felt Trevor's lips curl into a smile. He stopped kissing my stomach and looked up, meeting my gaze,

"Aw, come on Riles. I know you like it," he said, and went back to tickling my tummy with kisses. I giggled until it hurt.

"Trevor…" I said, and he looked up. "I love you so much," I said, and then his lips met mine. We kissed roughly for several minutes, until I finally broke our kiss.

"I love you too," he said.


	30. Chapter 31: The Baby's Room

**CHAPTER 31: The Baby's Room**

**(time jump – 8 weeks – June 28****th****)**

**Trevor's POV**

Today was Brit's 28th week of pregnancy. The beginning of her third trimester. Today we were starting the baby's nursery. Brit had already chosen the paint for the baby's room, and today I was calling my brothers over to paint the spare bedroom across from our room, and set up the crib, dresser, change table, and bring in the larger furniture. And then Brit was going out with some friends to pick out baby clothes.

Right now Brit was getting dressed, and I was moving the last few boxes of things from the spare room. I lifted the last box and left the spare room, almost crashing into Brittany, as she exited our bedroom.

"Oh gosh! I'm sorry babe. I couldn't see you over this box." I said, turning sideways so I could see her.

"It's ok. I'm fine. Anyway, the girls will be here any second now. So I'll be heading out soon." She said, adjusting her purse over her shoulder. I smiled, setting the box down on the floor.

"Ok, just promise you won't stay out too late. Remember we have that parenting class tomorrow." I told her, giving her a kiss on the side of the head. She smiled and quickly gave me a peck on the lips as a horn was honked outside.

"That's my ride. I'll see you tonight," she said, and left. I heard the car pull out of the driveway and then went back to moving the box, while waiting for my brothers to show up.

**Brittany's POV**

I stepped outside and saw the black SUV waiting for me. I opened the passenger side and jumped in.

"Hey Brittany!"

I was greeted by my bestie Natalie Flemming, Jennie, one of my close friends Brianna Moretti, and Victoria were all here.

I did up my seatbelt as got comfortable before I started talking to my friends I hadn't seen in forever.

"My god, Brittany. You look amazing," Jennie said. I smiled,

"Thanks Jen," I said, my hand resting on stomach. I gasped when I felt the baby kick.

"What's wrong," Natalie asked, glancing away from the road for a second.

"Guys it's fine. The baby's just kicking," I said. I swear they all squealed like five year olds, "The baby does this all the time," I assured them. We spent the rest of the 30 minute drive just catching up.

We pulled into the parking lot of 'Moms To Be And More'. Victoria held my arm as I climbed out of the car. I pulled my arm free of her grasp.

"Vic, its ok. I can walk on my own," I told her sweetly. She nodded and stepped away. We entered the store and started our day of shopping.

**(later that day)**

I opened the door and struggled to bring my bags into the house. I had spent over 2,000 dollars, on all kinds of things from clthes, to toys, to foods and formula. I used my foot to close the door, and Trevor came around the corner. He smiled and walked over, as I set the bags down. He had paint all over him. He gave me a peck on the cheek,

"I'd hug you, but I don't want to get paint on you," he said. I smiled. "I could have helped you with those," he said, looking down at all the bags.

"It's fine. Anyway, hows it been going here?" I asked. Trevor smiled.

"Its going great. Come see," he said, taking my hand and pulling me toward the spare room. He stopped at the door, and smiled, before turning the handle and pushing the door open. I stepped in and admired the room. The walls were a very light blue, and I had picked out an espresso colored crib, dresser, change table, and large comfy chair and the matching foot rest. One wall of the room was masked by an old sheet. Suddenly two people came out from behind it. My brother in law Steven, and my sister.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked them. They both smiled,

"We we're just adding the finishing touches on the wall," Sam said, and then he and steven pulled on the sheet revealing the wall. Instead of a plain blue, there was a white, cartoon tree with an adorable brown eyes sitting on one of the branches. I smiled.

"Oh, it's so cute. Thank you so much," I said, hugging them both. We all exited the room and went to the living room.

"We should be heading out pretty soon Brittany. We've got a long drive. I'm dropping Sam off in Brampton, before I head back to Kitchener," Steven said. I Hugged steven and Sam, before they gathered up their things and headed out.


	31. Chapter 32: The Baby

**CHAPTER 32: The Baby**

**(time jump – 12 weeks – September 8****th****)**

**Trevor's POV**

Brit's 40th and final week was almost at an end. The baby was going to come any day now. For the last week Brit had been relaxing and taking it easy. I had been doing everything around the house when I could, but three weeks ago, season five of the show started filming, so I had to leave her home alone for more than 12 hours at a time. And it made me nervous.

Right now I was on set, rehearsing a scene with Isaac, Lamar, and Jennie. I had been on set already for six hours. I was waiting for Chloe to tell me it was time to do the scene. She came over and told us to take our positins on the floor. I went over to the corner and made a very sad face, then Frank called action.

Jennie and Lamar walked over to me and Jennie crouched down next to me, putting her hand on my shoulder.

"James, are you ok?" she asked kindly, "Is it the whole Riley thing?"

I nodded. "I just can't believe Riles would go to Elite and not tell me," I said.

"And…CUT!" Frank called. I got up and went over to my bag to get a drink. At that moment my phone rang. Brittany was calling me. she only ever called if she really needed somewthing. I picked up the phone.

"Trevor… it's time," was the first thing I heard.

**Brittany's POV**

I was sitting at home watching tv, when I felt strange. It was like a cramping in my abdomen. I thought it was my bladder telling me I had to pee for a least the 60th time today. I pushed off the couch and strained to get up and then the cramp came again, this time stronger, and then I felt a warm liquid run down my legs. I paused and looked down. I knew it had happened and I rushed to the phone, calling Trevor. I dialled and on the second ring, he picked up.

"Brit?" he asked. I took a shakey breath.

"Trevor… it's time," I said, hoping he would pick it up quickly. I heard him gasp.

"What?! Now?! Brit, honey, I'm on set for another six hours," he said, the panic setting in.

"Well it's happening," I said.

"Ok, I'll try to get away, and I'll see you at the house soon," he said and hung up. I set the phone down and took a few breaths to calm myself. I did, and collected myself. I slowly made my way to the bathroom to change my pants. Then I hobbled around taking our bags to the door. Then I sat on the couch and held my stomach.

Trevor rushed in the doorminutes later and walked me to the car. I buckled myself in and held Trevor's hand the whole way to the hospital

I was put in a wheel chair the minute I entered the hospital, and was rushed up to the maternity ward. Trevor grabbed our bags and followed me and the nurse. I was quickly helped into a hospital gown and was given an IV drip. As well as a fetal heart monitor was put on me. The nurse was just finishing prepping me when there was that cramping again, but more painful than before. I moaned because it hurt so much and was unexpected. Trevor stood next to the bed and held my hand thtough each contraction. As the hours passed, they grew stronger, until I was 8 cm dialated and I was doubling over in the bed with every contraction I had. Some of them were so strong that I was crying. Trevor never left my side. When the nurse came in and gave me my final exam I was so close to 10 cm, and was given a double dose of the pain killers.

By this time I had been in labour for almost 9 hours, and finally Sandra came into the room and washed her hands and gloved up, while she told me what she would be doing. She, along with my mid wife and practitioner, took their spots at the end of the bed, while Trevor stood beside me and held my hand tight. My feet were lifted into the stirups at the end of the bed, and I got ready.

"Alright Brittany. Time to bring this little cutie into the world," Sandra said, and gave me a reassuring smiled, but honestly, it didn't really help. The kiss from Trevor after that did.

"Ok, Brit, on my count you're gonna give me an easy, 10 second push," Sandra said, and I nodded, squeezing Trevor's hand, "Ready...and…push," Sandra said, and I concentrated, baring down. God this was painful. I held the push for ten second and then released and only had a few second to recover before I did it over and over again. For the next 40 minutes.

**Trevor's POV**

The final few pushes were painful. Yeah, it was painful for me too, because Brit's grip on my hand was so strong, I lost the feeling in it, and her nails had dug into my skin. But I kept on encoouraging her, telling her she was doing great and it was almost over. That final push, she couldn't hold in the pain anymore and she let out one mangled scream of pain, before it was silent for a second, and then the first screams of our baby girl echoed through the room. I smiled as the baby was placed on a cloth on Brit's chest for a few seconds, before the nurse scooped the baby up and took her to check the vitals.

I leaned down and gave her a long kiss,

"You did it babe," I told her. She looked up at me, exhausted, but there was a smiled on her face. I hugged and kissed her for several more minutes, until the mid wife returned with the baby, wrapped in a light pink blanket and a pink little hat. The nurse gently passed the baby over to Brit, and Brit smiled, coddling the baby in her arms. I stood next to the bed and watched as Brot cooed to the little girl,

"Hey, sweetie. Yeah, hi. We've been waiting a long time for you," she said in a baby voice. I smiled and wrapped my arm around Brit as I sat next to her on the edge of the bed.

"So what are we going to name her?" I asked. Brit looked at the baby's face for a few moments before looking back at me.

"I think… Olivia Lynn… What do you think?" Brittany asked. I though for a second,

"It's perfect," I said, and kissed her again. We sat and she rocked the baby until Brit started to yawn. It was late. Almost 2 am, "Brittany, hun, you should rest. You're exhausted." I told her. She gave me a weak smile, and I carefully took the baby from her arms, and gave her a kiss, before she layed back and was out within seconds. I looked down at the baby girl in my arms. Olivia Lynn. My daughter. I stared down at her as I craddled my baby girl. I sat down in the chair in the corner and rocked her in my arms. I looked up when Someone opened the door and entered quietly. Brit's mom, and Dad, along with my mom and dad, and brother, steven, came in. I smiled and stood up, still holding the baby in my arms.

"Hey guy's" I said quietly, "Brit just fell asleep about five minutes ago,"

I smiled and passed the baby to my mother-in-law, "I'd like you guys to meet, Olivia Lynn," I said, and sat back down in the chair. Brit's mom smiled at the baby, who was in a deep slumber, like her mother. Over the next 3 hours, Olivia was passed from person to person, while we all quietly talked. Eventually, Brit woke up, and she visisted with everyone.

"So did you guys decide on the last name?" My mom asked.

"We decided that We would hypenate the last name, and she can choose when she grows up," Brit said, as she breast fed the baby.

Before we left the hospital, we were given Olivia's birth certificate:

_Olivia Lynn Raymond-Tordjman_

_Born September 8__th__, 2016_

_At 11:47 pm_

_8 lbs 6oz_

And then, we headed home…

**AN: Credit for the baby name Olivia goes to thenextstep_uk on Instagram. (I hosted a DM contest to get baby names.)**


	32. Chapter 33: Meet My Dance Family

**CHAPTER 33: Meet The Cast**

**Brittany's POV**

**Three days later**

The first night at home was easy. Olivia slept through the entire night. The next morning, Trevor headed off to the set eaqrly because he had rushed out early. It was like that for the next two nights. The third day a home, I decided it was time to go out. I woke up around 11:30 am, and got cleaned up, before the baby woke up and was hungry. After I fed, and cleaned up Olivia, I got her into her car seat and loaded up everything I needed. Then I got in the drivers seat of the SUV, and pulled out of the driveway, heading off to a place I hadn't been to in almost a year.

I pulled up to the gate of the set and was greeted by the security. I pulled my parking pass, and set ID badge from the glove box, and was let in, before the gate closed and was locked behind me. I pulled up behind Trevor's car, and put on my sunglasses, before jumping out of the car, and unclipping the Olivia's carseat. I smiled as I peered under the blanket I had partially draped over the car seats carrying handle, to protect her from the sun. I flung the small diaper bag I had brought, over my shoulder, and picked up the car seat, before locking the car, and going inside. I could hear the music the second I opened the door to the building. I waited until I heard Frank call cut, and then I opened the door to 'Studio A' set. I casually walked in and waved to Trevor, since he saw me first. He ran over and took the diaper bag off my shoulder and carried it. By then everyone had noticed I had walked in and was greeting me with hugs. I set the car seat down on the bench and was able to properly hug everyone.

"Brittany, how are you? We havent seen you in such a long time." Chloe said, pulling me into a hug. I smiled and let go of Chloe,

"I'm good. A little tired and sore, but feeling a lot better. And I brought someone," I said, setting my purse down and lifting the blanket off the carrier. Olivia was sleeping, and sucking on her pacifier. I smiled and unbuckled her, carfully lifting her out of the seat and cradling her in my arms. I turned back to everyone and smiled, "I'd like you guys to meet Olivia Lynn," I said. Everyone around me 'awwed," as I rocked the baby. Then Olivia woke up, and her deep brown eyes stared up at me, before they darted around the room from person to person., "Hey, sweetie," I said and rocked her slowly, ""How 'bout we go to daddy?" I said, passing livia over to Trevor. And then I turned to pull a bottle out of the diaper bag and shook it. Then Trevor passed the baby over to Chloe, and I handed her the bottle to feed Olivia. After a while of everyone getting a chance to hold the baby, she was placed back in her carrier and I sat off to the side and watched as everyone got to film the show.


	33. Chapter 34: Epilogue

**CHAPTER 34: **EPILOGUE

(three years later)

**Brittany's POV**

Three years down the road and and Olivia was growing like a weed. And Trevor said every day she looked more and more like me, but I saw Trevor. Liv, which was the nickname she had picked up from Issac, was the perfect combination of both of us. She had Trevor dark brown hair and it had the same natural wave that my hair had. She had my smile and Trevor's nose, her eyebrows were shaped like Trevor's, but were thiner like mine. And her build was more like mine, but I guessed if she worked out when she grew up, she could get bigger. But for now, she was my little angel. And Trevor was constantly spoiling her.

Today was just another day at home. A relaxing day. Last year The Next Step series finished, and everyone kind of moved on with their lives. Trevor and I were now at home, taking care of, and spending our time with Liv. The people I kept in contact with the most from the the show were, Alex, Victoria, and Jennie, while Trevor ocasionally hung out with Isaac, and Brennan. I sometimes went to go and visit Chloe and Frank, but recently they traveled to Vancouver to film another show there. Believe it or not, Chloe got married a few months ago. And Brennan got married to a girl he had been dating for several years, coincidently she was my friend Brianna Moretti. I also think Victoria was engaged. Everyone else was dating or single.

Right now I was sitting in the living room, cuddling on the couch with Trevor. It was something we tried to do regularly. It kept our marriage healthy. Liv was lying down taking her afternoon nap. I looked up at Trevor and leaned in to kiss him, when I heard music coming from from Liv's room. I pulled away from Trevir and Looked down the hallway.

"What the-" I said, getting up off the couch and walking down the hall with Trevor right behind me. I heard the music from inside Liv's room, and slowly turned the handle, creeking the door open. I was shocked to see what I saw, and I pushed the door all the way open.

Instead of sleeping, Liv had crawled out of her crib, and had turned up the volume on the Tv in her room. Usually when I put her down, I would put on an old episode of The Next Step and it would help her doze off. But today she was dancing around her room, to When The War Is Over, and watching my solo, adorably attempting to copy my moves on the screen, I laughed to myself and walked in, turning on the lights. Liv turned and stopped dancing. I put my hands on my hips,

"Olivia Lynn Raymond, what are you doing?" I asked her, smiling, "You're supposed to be napping. Not dancing," I said. She looked up at me and then glanced back at the TV.

"I'm dancing like Riley, mommy." She explained and tried to do a pirouette , but she fell on her bum and looked up at me. I smiled. "I need more pwactice" she said, and I scooped her up in my arms. I smiled at her. Liv still couldn't comprehend that I was Riley on the show. So I went along with it.

"Sweetie, do you like dancing?" I asked her. She smiled and nodded,

"Yeah, I wanna dance like Riley," she said. A big smile came across her face.

"Ok," I said. I'll put you in dance classes and you can dance like Riley," I told her, setting her down and letting her go back to her dancing. I stood in the doorwa and Trevor slipped his arms around my waist from behind. We both stood there and watched Olivia dance around her room.

"We doing pretty good," Trevor said in my ear. I smiled, never looking away from my little girl,

"We are,"


End file.
